Little Red Riding Hood
by FinalFantasyCrazedGirl01
Summary: *SEQUEL OUT* Sometimes I wonder why I ever agreed to being a superhero. Dinah always seems to find new ways to drain the life out of me. Then of course, when I don't tell my sister what happened on missions, she goes and reads my mind without permission! I guess Artemis now being a superhero is a plus. Hopefully this new team thing will be good too. (STARTS FROM EPISODE 6) Robin/OC
1. Chapter 1: The Start

_"We're going down,"_

_"Cover the girls,"_

_"I love you,"_

_"I'm sorry,"_

_"They're gone,"_

_"I'd like you to be my protégé,"_

_"What do you want to be called?"_

_"Red Riding Hood,"_

_"Scarlet,"_

_"Scarlet,"_

_"Scarlet,"_

"Scarlet, wake the heck up!"

I bolted upwards and connected with something hard.

"Ow," I heard a voice say. I looked over and saw a familiar blond

"What the hell Arty?" I asked my older cousin

"What? You're the one who wasn't waking up,"

"Well sorry, I didn't get that much sleep,"

"Whatever, anyway, Green Arrow and Black Canary are gonna be here in a few minutes,"

I sighed and stood up from the grass I was laying on.

It was night in Gotham City. Artemis and I were in a small, abandoned park, waiting for our mentors, Black Canary and Green Arrow. Who were probably making out somewhere.

I was really glad that Green Arrow had taken my older cousin on as a protégé. Arty had always been a good archer and had said she wanted to have a good future. Not a bad one and become like her father. She was pretty pissed for a while that I didn't tell her I was Red Riding Hood, the protégé of Black Canary, my aunt on my Moms side.

Artemis and I were related by my Dad and her Mom being siblings. We had grew up together. She and Jade would always come over to my house and play since I wasn't allowed to go to their house because my parents didn't trust their father. After Jade left and her Mom got out of jail. We became even closer, we were practically sisters. She always stood up for me and was my best friend. The only problem was that we were a year apart, which really sucked.

"You two ready?"

I turned around to see BC and GA. I raced towards the older woman and gave her a tight hug

"Can't…breath…Red," Canary breathed out

"Oops," I let go of her and gave her a bashful smile. Sometimes I forget I'm stronger than the average human

"So to answer our question, are you ready?" Green Arrow asked us.

"Yep," Arty said

"Let's do this shiz!" I pumped my fist in the air

"Okay then, let's get a move on,"

We walked over to an old telephone booth that was placed in a dark alley

"Um…not to be rude or anything," I said "But how are we gonna get to the cave through here?"

"It's a Zeta Tube," Green Arrow said

"You girls can use it to get to the cave, there are a number of them every where that lead to places all over the world,"

My mouth formed into an 'o' "Gotcha,"

I stepped in, and in a flash I was in a cave

_Recognized, Red Riding Hood,_

_Recognized, Black Canary,_

_Recognized, Artemis_

_Recognized, Green Arrow_

"Wow," I said, it was incredible, place must be at least two acres.

"Red Riding Hood, Artemis," A deep voice said

I turned around and saw Batman and Red Tornado

"Hi Batman! Hi Red Tornado!" I said cheerfully.

"Hey," Arty responded

"Are you ready to meet the team?" RT asked us

I nodded.

"Let's do this," Arty said

And as if by magic, four teens made their way into the cave. I recognized two of them, Robin and Aqualad. Aquaman and Batmans sidekicks, or protégés. The other two where boy and girl. The boy reminded me of a younger Superman, and the girl, a female Martian Manhunter

"Who are they?" Robin asked with rudeness.

"Artemis,"

"Red Riding Hood,"

"Your new teammates," We finished together

"Teammates?!" Boy Blunder exclaimed

The green girl squealed and flew over to us

"Hi! I'm M'gann or Megan, I'm also known as Miss. Martian!" Well she was bubbly "That's Robin, Aqualad, and Superboy,"

_Recognized, Kid Flash_

"The Wallman is here! Let's get this party start-" We all turned around to see a ginger. He was wearing beach clothes and a whole bunch of beach toys and junk. He raced in, only to fall on his butt.

I let out a laugh, but it was cut short by Canary smacking me upside the head.

"Wall Man huh? Love the uniform. And what exactly are your powers?" Artemis said with sass. That's my blond for ya.

"Uh, who are they?" He asked

"Red Riding Hood,"

"Artemis,"

"Your new teammates," We said in unison

"Kid Flash, never heard of ya," He responded in an irritated tone.

"She's my protégés," BC says

"And she's my _new_ protégé," GA says

"What happened to your old one?" Flash Jr. said. Hey, I refuse to call a kid by his name if they give me and my cuz sass.

_Recognized, Speedy_

Oh great, the old protégé.

"Well for starters he doesn't go bye Speedy anymore," A redhead, who I presumed was

Speedy, said "Call me Red Arrow,"

"Wow," I said "How much time did ya spend thinking about that name?" For that comment, I got smacked up side the head. And for that, my aunt got a glare.

"Roy, you look-" GA started

'Red Arrow' cuts him off "Replaceable,"

"It's not like that," Green Arrow explained "You told me you were going solo,"

"So why waste time finding a replacement?" 'Red Arrow' argued "Can she can use that bow?"

"Yes, she can," Artemis says, to the idiot ginger. God, you have no idea how much I want to claw out his throat right now.

"Who are you?" Flash Boy asks again

"I'm his niece," "She's my niece," That was a lie, but let's not get into the details.

"Red's my niece," "Blacks my aunt,"

Boy Wonder chuckled "More nieces?"

"But she is not your replacement," Aqualad said "We have always wanted you on the team, and we have no quota on archers,"

"And if we did, you know who we'd pick," Flashy Kid said

"Plus we don't even know what Red's powers are," Robin said

"Whatever Baywatch/Blunder Boy," Arty and I said in unison

"We're here to stay," Artemis continues

"You came to us for a reason," Aqualad said, trying to change the subject

"Yeah," Roy said "A reason named Doctor Serling Roquette."

Boy Blunders eyes widened and he pulled up a computer screen "Nano robotics genius, Electronics expert in Royal University in Star City, vanished two weeks ago."

Am I the only one who thinks he sounds like a fanboy?

"Abducted two weeks ago, by the league of Shadows." Red Idiot said.

Wait a minute..."Woah, you want us to rescue her from the Shadows?" Me and Robin exclaimed at the same time...HEY! Unison was me and blondies thing!

Kiddy Flash and Robin fist pumped. "Hardcore,"

"I already rescued her,"

Way to kill the moment. This guy was a real pain in the butt.

"Only one problem. The shadows had already coursed her to into creating a weapon. Doc calls it the fog." Another screen appears showing tiny little Beatle like robots "Comprised of millions of microscopic robots, nano-tech infiltrators, capable of disintegrating everything in their path. Concrete, steel, flesh bone."

Well that's not creepy, not creepy at all.

"But it's true purpose isn't near destruction," Pink Arrow continued on "It's theft. The infiltrators eat and store raw data from any computer system and deliver the stolen intel to the Shadows, providing them access to weapons, strategic defense, cutting edge science and tech.".

"So, it's like the ultimate hacking weapon?" I said, fiddling with the end of my red cloak.

"Pretty much," Speedy answered. Still not being nice to him in case you haven't noticed.

"Perfect for extortion, manipulation, power-broking, yeah sounds like the Shadows." Arty stated.

"Like you know anything about the shadows." Seriously? He's being so immature!

Arty smirked. Haha, she so boss. Next to my sister and aunt, Artemis is my role model.

"Who are you?!" Kiddy yelled again.

I placed my hands on my hips and popped it out "I thought we already told you?"

Pinky ignored the comments. "Roquette's working on a virus to render the fog."

"But if the shadows know she can do that-" Robin started.

"They'll target her. Now she's off the grid. I stashed her at the local high school's computer lab."

"You left her alone?" Green Arrow got back in the conversation.

Reddy looked agitated "She's safe enough for now."

Green went up to his old partner. "Then let's keep her that way."

"You and I?" Apparently Pink Arrow doesn't want to be partners. "Don't you want to take your new protegé?"

GA opened his mouth, but closed it when Batman put his hand on his shoulder.

"You brought this to the team, it's their mission. Which means it's hers now too."

"Pfft. Than my job's done." Happy Arrow walked off towards the zeta tubes.

_Recognized Speedy_

"That's Red Arrow update." And then he was gone.

Wally glared at us. And I looked up at Artemis. What was his problem? Sheesh.

**HAPPY HARBOR **

**AUGUST 8 21:53 EDT**

I sat on the desk next to Boy Wonder, swinging them back and forth

_"Everyone online?"_ I heard Miss. Martian ask

_"Uh, this is weird,"_ Arty said

_"Agreed,"_ I told her. It felt funny, hearing someone else's thoughts in your head besides your own.

_"And it's distracting. Coding and distributing an algorithm virus on a kiddy computer with less ram than a wristwatch is hard enough. Now I have to hear team think in my skull!?"_ Roquette complained.

KF chowed on a candy bar. _"Lady do you always complain when someone tries to help you?"_

_"Pot, kettle,"_ Artemis pointed to KF and the Doctor. _"Have you met?"_

_"Hey I don't need attitude from the newbie who drove Red Arrow off the team."_ Kid retorted.

Artemis jumped off the desk and crossed her arms._"That is so not on me."_

The Doctor looked more irritated than before. _"Fate of the world, at stake!"_

_"She started it!"_

_"How 'bout I just help Miss Martian and Superboy patrol the perimeter."_ Arty decided.

_"Good idea."_ Kaldur agreed.

_"Well, your very welcoming,"_ I thought. I can't BELIEVE this was the 'amazing team', Aunt Dinah had told me about.

_"You could cut her some slack,"_ Robin said _"It was her arrow that saved you from Amazo,"_

It was.

_"What! No that was Speedy's- I mean Red Arrow's arrow, right?"_ Kid said quickly.

"Uh-uh," I said with a smirk.

_"Well still not giving her the satisfaction."_ "

_You know I can still hear you?"_ Artemis reminded.

KF grabbed his head. _"Gah!"_

_"So,"_ Robin asked _"How long you've been Black Canaries protege?"_

_"Around...mm...maybe a lil less than a year,"_ I answered

_"How come we've never heard of you then,"_ Cranky said

_"BC liked to keep me in the dark, ya know, taking down minor criminals, villains. Trying to keep me away from all the press,"_ I told him. _"However, BC and GA let us out to watch you guys battle Amazo, told us to intervene if it looked like you were in trouble,"_

_"And Kid Malinger was,"_ Arty added

_"And your relationship to Artemis?"_ Aqualad asked

_"Cousins,"_ Blondy and I said at the same time

_"Go figure,"_ KF said "

"I couldn't get the Justice League" Roquette groaned. Oh, forgot she was here, sorta was wishing she wasn't here.

_"The virus won't be of much use. We cannot find the weapon. Can you track it?"_ Asked Aqualad.

_"My utility fog is not a weapon, it's science, brilliant science. And of course I can track it. But I'd have to go online. Might as well rent a billboard with this address and 'Assassinate Me' in neon."_ She kinda sounded tense. Then again, fate of the world at stake.

Aqualad put a hand on her shoulder. _"We will protect you."_

The Doctor sighed and clicked another button on the keyboard. _"Tracking fog now."_

Then, all of a sudden, we all heard _"Mmm that boy."_

_"He can hear you! We can all hear you."_ That can from M'gann.

_"Oh, I know."_ Well that's Artemis.

_"Ahh!"_ I said dramatically _"I can here Artemis's dirty thoughts!"_

_"Haha, very funny Red Riding Hood,"_

_"I know,"_

_"Miss Martian, Doctor Roquette has located the fog. Reconfigure the bioship so Robin, Superboy and Red Riding Hood can pursue."_ Aqualad said.

"_Ready_." Miss M. Stated.

_"Okie dokie,"_ I said, running outside and into Miss.M's ship "Let's do this shiz,"

And with that, we strapped in and went after the fog

**So how do you like it? I decided to do a profile for Red Riding Hood in the next chapter, since you all don't know much about her. When Red wears her hood up, she looks like Raven with her hood up from Teen Titans. Im not gonna do the whole B01 thingy because its hard for me to change everything with the numbers and stuff. (Unless anyone would like to volunteer to do them for me) Leave a comment. And if you have a complaint, PLEASE TRY TO MAKE IT NICE! FAVORITE! FALLOW! COMMENT!**


	2. Chapter 2: End First Mission and Sisters

**Ready for the next chapter?**

* * *

We got sent to Philadelphia. So, from there we pretty much put pieces together and figured out that the fog was gonna attack Star Labs. That's just great. Can you note my sarcasm?

"Robin to Aqualad, we're over Philadelphia. We've located the Shadow's next target, Star Labs."

But, we were too late

"Oh no,"

The three of us watched as Star Lans fell to the ground. Like it was building blocks and a toddler had just knocked it over.

"It's destroyed. totally destroyed. The fog decimated it. This is bad, Star Labs cutting edge science and now their secrets are in the hands of the enemy." Robin said into his com.

Star Labs now looked like my older sisters (failed) crumb cake. All of its data, files, knowledge, was in the hands of the Shadows.

"What's our next move?" I asked.

"Re-scan for that fog. Find it. We're moving the doctor." Aqualad instructed.

"Got it," I said "Hey Bird Boy!"

"Yes?" Robin asked me

"Trade seats, I'll steer, you track," He nodded his head and got out of the seat.

I sat down and placed my hands on the controls. I started to move the ship forward, but then stopped. I felt my body freeze up. My hands began to shake, and I felt a drop of sweat, trickle down the side of my pale skin. I began to breath heavy. Why was I freezing up?

"Red Riding Hood, are you okay?" I heard Superboy ask, causing me to snap out of my daze.

"Ye-yeah," I stuttered "Fine," wiped I away the sweat and began to move the ship

"Where's it going?" Superboy asked Robin

"Gotham, "

"Okay then, let's step on it," I said as I forced the ship to get to Gotham as quickly as possible.

As we arrived in the city, and Robin gave me directions,and something clicked in my mind

"Wayne Tech," Well, oh crap.

"Yeah, it's going for Wayne Tech facility. In theory it's system software can be used to hack the-" Bird Brain couldn't finish.

"The what?" Superboy and I said, as we flew up to Wayne Tech

"Doesn't matter what-what matters is that Wayne Tech operates a twenty-four hour workforce. We'll never evacuate the building in time."

"We'll just have to try," I told him.

"She's right." Superboy agreed. He got up and went towards the drop zone of the ship. Why did I have a bad feeling all of a sudden?

"It's downloading." I heard Robin say.

Then I saw a strange black van and a guy wearing a weird helmet and dragging a large cylinder. I'm gonna go out on a limb and say that's the fog. And next thing I knew, Superboy all of a sudden jumped out to get him.

"Don't need it!" Well oh crap.

I got out of the seat and ran down to the drop zone, just in time to see him get blasted by the weirdo

"Superboy!" Me and Robin exclaimed

The weirdo pressed a button and we watched, what looked like a swarm of black bees, fly into the

Wayne Tech building.

"Robin, take care of the fog, I'll deal with one eye over here," I said as I jumped onto the ground.

"But-"

"Go!" He nodded and I watched him run into the building.

The one eyed weirdo looked me over (PERVY THOUGHT!) "Who are you suppose to be? Let me guess, Red Hoodie? Rose Red, or, oh, Scarlet Cloak?"

I let out a snarl. And not a human one, a wolf one. I felt my teeth begin to grow sharp and into fangs, and my nail grow longer and then into claws. I felt a rush of energy surge through me.

I sped toward the weirdo and slammed my foot into his chest, knocking him back with my inhuman strength.

"First off, the names Red Riding Hood," I slammed my fist into his jaw.

"Second, don't make fun of the name," He tried to blast me, but I was too quick, not as quick as Kid Flash, but still pretty quick.

"And third...don't mess with my teammates!" I clawed at his throat, causing blood to fall, and did a back handspring, which lead to me kicking his face.

"Don't mess with me," I said, letting out a low growl.

Still, he tried to stand and shoot me with his little ray. Haha, not working. I dodged it with ease and punched him in the face a few times, crushing his little doohickey.

Haha

I picked him up by the collar and brought him close to my face and whispered very evilly "Are you scared now?" He gulped and didn't answer. "You should be," and with one good punch. He was out like a light.

Then, for some odd reason, I was happy

"YESH! I owned your ass! Score one for Red Riding Hood! WHO-HOO!" And just as I cheered, I saw the fog turn red. I think he did it. Bird Boy actually destroyed the fog.

"That was...something," I turned around and saw Superboy and Robin standing there.

"Let me guess the power," Robin said "Enhanced speed, strength, senses, agility, claws, and fangs. Why not ca yourself something like Wolf Girl?"

"Simple," I walked over to the two boys and gave them a smirk/smile "Red Riding Hood was secretly the Wolf,"

The two boys let out a laugh. "I think you'll fit in the team just fine," Superboy said

"What?" I questioned "I'm on the Team?"

"Yep," Robin stuck out his hand to shake, which I did "Welcome to the team Red Riding Hood," I have

a feeling this is the start of a beautiful friendship.

* * *

**NGUYEN HOUSE, GOTHAM CITY**

**AUGUST 9 02:32**

I climbed through the window and back into our apartment. For some reason, it felt like a really LONG day. Guess that's what it feel like when you're a hero.

"Have fun?" I heard a voice say I turned around and faces my older sister, Charlotte.

"Uh-huh," I said, taking off my red cloak and red boots. "

Good," she placed a small kiss on my forehead "You and Arty walk home together?"

I shook my head "No, I stayed a bit longer, exchanged numbers with M'gann. Chatted with so teammates,"

"M'gann?"

"Miss Martian, Martian Manhunters niece,"

"Oh, this team has a lot of nieces,"

"Not really, Arty isn't really related to GA and I'm not really related to BC," You heard me, BC isn't really my biological aunt. However, she and my mother, Jane, where very close. They were practically sisters, so, I just started calling her Aunt Dinah.

"There's some pizza left over from last night, ya want it?"

"Nah, just some milk," I said

"Kay," she said as she sashayed over to the fridge.

How does she do it? Without even trying she's beautiful. We couldn't be more different.

Charlotte had long, silky, golden hair, sun kissed tan, and deep, brown eyes that seemed to run in the family. Not to mention that she's the sweetest, most caring person in the world!

Then there's me, Scarlet Eliza Nguyen. Scarlet hair that can never be managed, so it leads me to wearing it down or braided. Aqua eyes. And pale skin which I got from my mothers Russian heritage. I have no idea where I get my scarlet hair, my mom didn't have scarlet hair, and neither did my dad. Plus, a wonderfully short temper.

"Stop it Scar!" I heard my sister say "Don't start comparing," Forgot she was telepathic.

She handed my glass of milk and placed another kiss in my forehead "You're fine, just the way you are,"

I grumbled "Fine," I turned to go to my bedroom but forgot something. I picked up one of our green couch pillows and threw it at my sisters head. Hitting her perfectly. "DONT READ MY MIND!" Man, I have got to control my temper.

I opened the door to my room and stripped off my uniform. A deep red crop top, black spandex pants, with a single red stripe up the side of the left leg, and fingerless black gloves. I let out a huff and changed into some sleeping shorts and a red tank top.

I crawled under the covers and pulled out the book Monument 14. ,After a few chapters, I got tired and put it back in my shelf. I threw a small pebble from my fishtank and hit the light switch turning it off And I closed my eyes. Going into the one place no one could touch me (PERVY THOUGHT! PERVY THOUGHT), my dreams.

"Scar," ugh, seriously? "Scarlet, Scarlet, Scarlet hey,"

I sighed and sat up, what was it now? I looked to where the voice was, which was my window, and saw Arty in her PJs.

"Artemis? What is it?" I asked, as I got myself out of bed and towards the window.

"Nothing, just came to say good night,"

I raised an eyebrow

"Not really,"

I smirked "So, what is it really?"

She let out a sigh "I think Red Arrow is on to me,"

My eyes widened "How!?,"

"I don't know, he confronted me about it after I left,"

"Do you think he'll-"

"I don't think so," She rubbed the back of her neck "And there's something else..."

"What?"

"I...I saw Jade tonight,"

My eyes widened "What?!"

"The assassin, Cheshire, it was Jade,"

"Oh my god, I never thought, oh god, I'm sorry,"

"It's fine," she snapped "Just...wanted you to know,"

"Thanks cuz, glad you trust me,"

She cracked a smile and rubbed my head "Go get some sleep, you need it,"

I laughed, "You too,"

"Will do," she stood up and climbed out the window, "Night Scar,"

"Night Arty,"

And then I finally went to sleep.

**Looks like you all got a quick peek into my perverted mind. Lol. Anywho, look like Scar and BC aren't biologically related. Haha. Goodbye young travelers!**


	3. Chapter 3: Party and Food Fight

**Okay. So to the guests numburo uno. How I got Nguyen, is from YJ wiki. When I looked up Paula Crock, it said that her maiden name was Nguyen, and that's the last name Jade or Cheshire goes bye. Also, by the end of the week the spelling mistakes and grammar mistakes should be fixed. Thanks god in getting a new (non shitty) iPad! This chapter is a bit more if a Drabble I decided to do.**

**NGUYEN HOUSE, GOTHAM CITY**

**AUGUST 11, 12:33**

I woke up just in time to feel myself fall off my bed and onto the floor, causing me to yelp ask hit the surface suddenly.

"Scar, did you fall out of bed again?" Charlotte yelled from below.

"Yes," I moaned, still feeling groggy I pushed myself off the floor and back onto my twin sized bed, tangled in all of my sheets, like a fly caught in a spider web.

I looked over at my alarm clock, 12:33, too early to get up. Can you tell I like to sleep?

I closed my eyes, for like, one minute, but then "SCARLET! GET YO BUTT OUTTA BED!"

"NO!" I yelled back. What can I say? I was really tired.

_5 minutes later _**(says in spongebob timeskip voice)**

"Okay then," I heard Charlotte say "Guess you don't want bacon," Damn her, she knows my weakness.

I bolted out of bed and raced down the stairs into the kitchen. I plopped myself on a seat and held up my knife and fork.

"Here you go," Char said, handing me a plate that had 2/3 bacon and 1/3 chocolate chip pancakes. "Knew you come down,"

I huffed and reached for the syrup, thus drowning my plate in the sticky liquid. My sister made a face as I ate bacon with syrup drenched over it.

"That's gross,"

"No it's not,"

"Yes it is,"

"No,"

"Yes,"

"No,"

"Yes,"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"NO!"

I picked up a piece of bacon and threw it in her hair.

"You're so dead," Next thing I knew, pancake mix was in my hair.

"Oh it is on!"

Food went flying, anything that was on the kitchen counter went onto us.

Ten minutes later, we were looks of art. There was syrup and egg in our hair. Powder covered our PJs, and butter was spread on our arms and faces.

"We look gorgeous!" I said, as I let out a laugh, which my sister joined.

"What and the hell?" We turned around revealing Arty, standing in the doorway.

"Food Fight," we said in union.

"Well, you two do look amazing, but go take a shower Scar,"

"Why?"

"We're going to a movie,"

**MAGICAL TIME SKIP!**

15 minutes later, I was clean and dressed in jean shorts, red tank, deep blue hoodie, red converse, and hair done in a side braid.

"Where we going?" I asked as we exited my apartment.

"The Cave,"

"Mission?"

"No, as I said before, movie,"

"Oh," I said "Why?"

"I don't know, M'gann said something about us bonding?"

"Haha, you and Flash Jr. will bond really well," She grabbed my head and gave me a noogie.

"NOOOOO!"

* * *

**MOUNT JUSTICE**

**AUGUST 11, 1:12**

_Recognized, Artemis_

_Recognized, Red Riding Hood_

"Artemis! Red Riding Hood!" The two of us were glommed into a hug by M'gann

"Hi!"

"Hey,"

"Glad you made it!" She grabbed our hands and dragged us into the kitchen.

"Surprise!"

When we got in, we were completely shocked. A huge banner was hanging that said

'WELCOME TO THE TEAM!' It was decorated in glitter and yellow. Robin, Aqualad, Kid Flash, and Superboy, all stood in their civilian clothes, like M'gann. BC, Batsy, GA, and RT stood towards the back.

"Who, What, Where, When, Why, Huh?" I said quickly.

"We decided to throw you all a party!" M'gann said cheerfully.

"To welcome you to the team," Aqualad said

"We're happy to have you," Robin said

"Yeah," Kid Flash grumbled.

"We're really proud of you two!" Aunt Dinah said.

"Thanks," Arty said, still pretty surprised. We thought we were watching a movie.

"So...LETS START!" M'gann squealed.

Oh no

* * *

In two hours I had learned a lot about the team.

Aqualads name was Kaldur'ahm, but we were allowed to call him Kaldur.

Superboy name was Connor

Kid Flashes was Wally West.

Robin didn't say.

We told them out names, Wally thought it was funny Artemis really name was Artemis. Very funny. Haha, can you note my sarcasm?

I told them if the remembered the hair, they remembered the name. Scarlet.

Wally liked to eat.

Connor was a clone.

Robin likes to hack, big shocker

M'gann had 12 sisters.

Kaldur was one of two candidates for being Aqualad.

Artemis mom was handicap, touchy subject

My parents died, kinda a touchy subject.

Wally was a flirt.

Kaldur liked to read

Connor liked TV

M'gann liked to cook

Robin liked gymnastics, big shocker

Artemis believed in magic

I liked writing poems.

"Read us one!" M'gann exclaimed

"I, um, no, well, you don't want to hear them,"

"C'mon, please?"

"No,"

"Read,"

"Read,"

"Read,"

"Read,"

Next thing I knew, the whole cave was filled with chants asking me to read a damn poem.

"FINE!" I finally snapped "I'll read," I pulled out my phone and looked for a poem in my pages. I found the perfect one and began to read

"All my past life is mine no more, The flying hours are gone, Like transitory dreams given o'er, Whose images are kept in store By memory alone."

"Whatever is to come is not, How can it then be mine? The present moment's all my lot, And that as fast as it is got, Phyllis, is wholly thine."

"Then talk not of inconstancy, False hearts, and broken vows, Ii, by miracle, can be, This live-long minute true to thee, 'Tis all that heaven allows." **[1]**

The team clapped and my face turned the same color as my hair.

"Now that you're happy," I picked up a pretzel and threw it at M'gann "Don't ask me to do it again," She gave a puppy dog face, which got her another pretzel in face

"Hey!" She exclaimed.

"You asked for it,"

"Don't worry babe," Wally said to M'gann "Ill protect you," he threw a handful of cheese balls at me. I dodged it by grabbing Robin, who was to my left, and made him get the cheese balls. Haha.

Food began flying...again. Second food fight in a day. New record.

Just as I was about to slam pizza into Wally's face, we heard someone clear their throat.

We turned around and saw Batman. Well, oh crap. We're gonna die now.

"Clean this up," he said darkly "Now," We all nodded our heads quickly and began to clean up.

Well, everyone except Wally, he was just really picking, no, eating, all the food that wasn't on the ground.

"You could help," Arty said

"I am," Wally responded

"How? By eating?"

"Yes,"

"God, you are so full of it,"

"It?"

"All you do is eat,"

"No,"

"Yes,"

"No,"

"Yes,"

"No,"

I giggled as I watched the two bicker back and forth. They so likes each other.

I picked up a piece of pizza and threw it in the trash. This was the team I was apart of. Hm, this'll be fun.

**[1] Poem was All My Past Life by John Wilmot**


	4. Chapter 4: Arcane and Magic

**I received 4 amazing OCs, I loved them all. They four were from Victory Goddess, RollingUpHigh, Guest número uno, and mayemerald9. Sadly, I can only take one OC, so after careful consideration and feeling how the OC would for in with the plot line. I finally picked. Drum roll please...and the winner is...Christian Linton from Victory Goddess! I still really want to thank RollingUpHigh, Guest número uno, and mayemerald9 for submitting their OCs. Love you all! CONTINUE FORTH MY ADVENTURERS!**

* * *

**MOUNT JUSTICE**

**AUGUST 19, 19:39 EDT**

I stood in the back of the cave with the rest of the team, well, minus the Boy Wonder, he was off doing the Dynamic Duo thing. Lucky birdie. He's in Gotham, fighting someone like, The Penguin, and here I am, bored to death. No missions. No diabolical plans. Nothing. Zero. Zippo. Zilch.

I fiddled with the end of my deep blue shorts.

"Aniable combat training, 3, 2, 1," The computer said as Superboy and Aqualad took fighting positions and began to circle each other,

I've got 10 bucks on Superboy. Wait...is it bad to make bets on your friends?

"Kaldur's..uh nice, don't ya think? Handsome, commanding, you should totally ask him out." Artemis crossed her arms.

"What does this have to do with anything?" I asked.

"Besides he's like a big brother to me. But you know who would make the cutest couple? You and Wally." M'gann said to Arty.

I covered my mouth, trying to hide in the laughter. Sadly, that didn't work out for me. I got a glare from Arty for it.

"You're so full of passion, and he's so full of," M'gann couldn't find the right word.

"Food?" I said, cocking my head to the side.

Arty laughed. "He's so full of it?"

We shared a laugh, and I thought that the whole couple would go away but...I jinxed myself.

"Ya know who else would make a cute couple, Boy Wonder and Wolf Girl,"

Is it possible to stop thinking? Because I swear to God I did. My face turned the same scarlet red as my hair. I was really embarrassed, but then, I got really angry. I ran to Artemis, jumped on her back and began to strangle her.

"Don't go making ships like that!" I yelled "I don't like Bird Brain! I repeat! I do not like Blunder Boy!" And then I got off her. "Hmpf,"

"Sorry," She said

"But you gotta admit, you two would make a cute couple," M'gann said.

Before I could answer. "Fail Aqualad," I heard. Thank you computer!

Superboy wiped off his hands and helped Aqualad up. "Black Canary taught me that."

Then, I saw a red tornado with well, Red Tornado. As soon as he touched the ground, KF ram straight towards him and asked "Do you have a mission for us?".

"Mission assignments are the Batman's responsibility." RT stated.

I think we get that.

"Yeah well, the Batman's with the Robin doing the dynamic duo thing in Gotham. But you're heading somewhere right?" Kid said.

Seriously? Wonder if being annoying and noisy is a hobby of some sort.

"Hot date, or a mission?" KF had a fake French accent.

"If we can be of help," Kaldur added.

I swear to God I think Tornado sighed. RT went to computer and pulled up a picture of an elder man and some files. "This is Kent Nelson, a friend. He is 106 years old."

"Wow," I added.

"Guy doesn't look a day over 90," Kid said

RT ignored the comments "And he has me been missing for 23 days. Kent was a charter member of the Justice Society, pre-cores to your mentors Justice League." The picture of the man turned into a guy with a helmet and armor that was gold and black.

"Of course," I looked at Kaldur. "Nelson was Earth's sorcerer Supreme. He was Doctor Fate!"

"Oh," I said "Now I remember him,"

Wally scoffed. "More like Doctor Fake. Guy knows a little advanced science and dumbledore's his way up to scare the bad guys and impress the babes."

I don't think an 106 year old man would want to 'impress the babes'.

Red Tornado turned around. "Kent maybe simply on one of his..walk-abouts. But he is caretaker to the Helmet of Fate, the source of the Doctor's mystic might. It is unwise to leave such power unguarded." RT sounded really concerned, glad to know he has emotions.

"He is like the great sorcerer of priest and priestess of Mars! I would be honored to help find him." M'gann offered. Guess we goin on a mission

"Me too!" Wally raised his hand. We all turned to him. "So honored I can barely stand it. Magic rocks."

I rolled my eyes, can he, for once, try to not flirt with M'gann. I kinda feel like scratching him. Either he was bi-polar (No offense to the people who have it, my sister is) or he was really obsessed about M'gann

"Take this," Tornado held up a small key and handed it me "It is the key to the tower of Fate."

I looked over the key and handed it to Aqualad, he took the key and held it safely.

"Don't trust her with anything, small, explosive, sharp, or chemical induced," Arty told everyone.

"What are the chances we both so admire the mystic arts?" KF said to M'gann.

I face palmed. "Oh brother,"

* * *

**SALEM**

**AUGUST 19 20:2 EDT**

"So, Wally, when did you first realize your honest affinity for sorcery?" Artemis asked with some class sass.

"Yeah, when did you become so interested in the mystic arts?" I asked

"Well, I-uh, don't like to brag but uh, before I became Kid Flash I seriously considered becoming a wizard myself." Kid was looking at M'gann the whole time.

This caused Arty to huff. I leaned back into my chair and played with ties of my blue hoodie.

"We've reached Tornado's coordinates," M'gann informed. "But-"

"Nothing's there," Superboy finished. He was wrong

"No," I said "There's someone their,"

And I was right. It was a boy. Probably 15. He about 5'9 in height. He had dark brown hair and green eyes and probably Caucasian. He wore a grey and blue striped jacket, green shirt, dark blue jeans and black Converse

"Take us down." Kaldur instructed.

We landed and exited the ship. They boy turned around and smirked at us.

"Hi!" he said with a British accent.

"Hello," Kaldur said "I do not mean to pry but-"

Connor stomped up to him and glared at him "Why are you here?!"

"Zatara was right. You do have a bit of a temper," Wait, how does he know Zatara?

"How do you know Zatara?" Arty asked. Took the words right out of my mouth.

"And who are you?" Wally asked with irritation

"Oh, sorry," He stuck out his hand to Connor, he didn't shake it. "Christian Linton, but you can call me Chris, protege of Zatara, also known as Arcane"

"Never heard of you," Wally said,

"And why are you here," Connor said

"Worried about Kent," He said, turning around and looking at the air "Haven't heard from him, so Id thought I'd stop by and see if he was alright,"

"Hm," I smiled and walked up to him and shook his hand "Names Scarlet Nguyen, Red Riding Hood, nice to meet ya,"

"So where's this building," Arty asked after intros where over.

Kaldur began walking around and feeling the air.

"Don't think any things here Kaldur," Arty said, shoving her hands in her pockets.

KF began scanning the perimeter. "Nothing. This isn't simple camouflage."

"So what do you think? adaptive micro optic electronics combined with phase-shifting?" Artemis asked, she's probably trying to get Wally to tell the truth.

"Ha, absolutely," What happened to him being all magic believer? "NOT! Clearly mystic powers are at work here."

That when I smelt something. It smelt like stone, paint, and...something ancient. Couldn't put my finger on the scent "Somethings definitely here,"

Kaldur examined the key. "A test of faith. Stand behind me." He walked up to about the middle of the grass and inserted the key into something.

Then it turned into a door and revealed a tower. Kaldur opened the door and we all stepped inside. Although the door closed behind us and disappeared. Well crap.

"Uh, where'd the door go?" Superboy asked.

A hologram appeared of Kent Nelson. "Greetings Christian," Guess the hologram knew Chris. "So nice to see you, but the tower does not recognize your friends, Please state your purpose and intent."

Before any of us could answer, Wally looked over at M'gann and said "We are true believers, here to find Dr. Fate," The hologram disappeared.

After that I heard cracking noises; the ground was breaking from under us. Once if broke we all fell down, and straight towards, well, frickin lava!

"Der'mo!" I cried **(Shit)**

"Ylf!" Chris cried. Next thing I knew, he was hovering and I was grabbing onto him for dear life.

M'gann grabbed KF, and Artemis grabbed Kaldur, by using a grappling hook. Superboy used his fingers and was getting closer to the lava. Although his feet only touch the lava, his shoes disintegrated.

"Those, were my favorite boots. This Nelson guy better be worth it." Superboy stated.

"He is," Chris told him

M'gann was having a little trouble from the lava too. "Having trouble maintaining altitude. Gah, I'm so hot."

"You certainly are." Wally smiled.

"Wally!" Artemis screamed.

"Hey inches above sizzling death I'm entitled to speak my mind!" KF defended.

"Glupyy!" I yelled, what can I say. When I'm stressed I go Russian

"Glupyy?" Chris questioned

"Means idiot, Russians my second language,"

Aqualad rubbed his forehead. "My physiology and M'gann's are acceptable to extreme heat. We must climb out quickly.

"Hello Megan!" I looked down towards the Martian. "We never truly answered the question. Red Tornado sent us to see if Mister Nelson and the helmet were safe!"

Next thing that happened, the lava was closed off by a floor. Magical. Coolo.

Chris dropped us down next to the rest of the Team. Wait one moment, shouldn't the ground be hot?

"This platform," Kaldur touched the floor. "Should be red hot, but it is cool to the touch."

Wally put an arm around M'gann. "Don't worry Megalicious, I got you."

"Enough!" Artemis pushed him to the wall. "You're little impress Megan at cost game nearly got us all barbecued!"

"When did this become my fault?!"

"You lied to that, whatever it was, and called yourself a true believer." We all looked towards him and I smirked.

"Wally you don't believe?" Asked M'gann. "Fine, Fine! I lied about believing in magic. But magic is the real lie, a major low." He crossed his arms.

Chris emitted a low growl from his throat. Protege of Zatara here.

"Wally," I looked at Kaldur who was studying the floor. "I studied for a year at the conservatory or sorcery at Atlantis. The mystic arts created the skin that powers my water bearers."

"Dude, ever hear of bio-electricity? Hey primitive cultures fire was once considered magical too. Today it's all a bunch of tricks."

Artemis tsked. "You're pretty closed minded for a guy who can break the sound barrier in his sneakers."

"That's science!" Wally defended. "I recreated Flash's laboratory experiment and here I am."

Isn't that nice, we just got to hear how Flash Jr. was born, or the most idiotic, annoying idiot.

"Everything can be explained by science." He said. Wrong

"Let us test that theory." Kaldur was about to pull a piece of wood from the ground.

"Wait the backtrack from the lava will roast us alive!"

Kaldur picked up the wood, which was a hatch, and it revealed ice and snow. Literally.

I stuck out my tongue and caught a few snowflakes that came up. "Snow," M'gann smiled.

"Do you ever get tired of being wrong?" Arty asked KF.

We all jumped down, but we were actually jumping sideways I guess? Then the doorway disappeared. It was amazing in here, there was a snowy landscape and snow falling everywhere. It was really cool.

"This is like a ultra mega fun house," I said with a smile, though I was freezing right now. Maybe I should have worn jeans and a t shirt and not shorts and tank.

"You should see the stairs," Chris told me.

"Well?" Artemis asked. There's no way he could argue this.

"Ever hear of string theory? We're in a pocket dimension." Wally argued.

I sighed and face palmed. He was really small minded. We turned around and saw a cane floating with some ice at the bottom.

"What's that?" M'gann question.

Wally turned his head in annoyment. "Oh, maybe it's Nelson's magic wand."

"It is," Chris said. I think Wally thought he was joking.

He raced up to and grabbed it. So did Arty.

"Don't-" Chris started.

"I got it." They both said. It started to float up more and it glowed. "I can't let go!" With that they floated up into the sky, and disappeared. There goes my cousin.

"Well crap." I said out loud "C'mon everyone, let's go find my cousin and her boyfriend."

"I don't understand Wally," M'gann said as we walked through the snow.

"Don't think anyone does," I laughed.

"It's almost like he need's to believe the impossible can't happen."

M'gann and Kaldur began talking, while Me, Chris and Connor tried to find a way out. This may be cool, but I'm cold!

"Look!" Chris exclaimed. We turned to where he was and there was a door

"Thank the lord," I said. We ran to the door and opened it up. Finally some warmth.

We stepped inside and I heard "Friends of yours?" I heard. It was Nelson. I looked up and saw a familiar blond.

"Artemis!" I cried, tackling her in a hug.

A blue flash came from in front of us. After that, a boy with a cat and a weirdo appeared. "Friends of yours?" KF asked as he pushed the Doctor down.

The beam aimed for us, we quickly moved away. In a blink of an eye, Wally, Doctor Fate, and the one guy with the kitten was gone. I think his name was Klarion or something like that, where gone.

"Great," I said. We were stuck with the wanna be magican. "C'mon guys," I said, as my claws and fangs came out "Let's take out this creep,"

I launched myself at this guy and tried to attack him. But he fired something, another flash. And I was trapped in a electric bubble.

Whenever I tried to move, a searing pain came causing me to cry out. Aqualad and Superboy tried to attack him, but they got stuck in the same situation I was in. Trapped.

"Nogard a e- AH!" Chris cried, he was stuck too. And soon was Arty was too.

"You seriously thought you could be me? Me, the great wizard-" he stopped talking and the pain disappeared.

The guy who 'trapped' us had no clothes except for his underwear. Behind him was a ankh symbol. We got up.

"Payback," I muttered.

"Show's over." Superboy said and he punched him, knocking him unconscious.

"Jeez," I cried out, causing everyone to look at me "This was an adventure! Though I never want to be in this fun house again!"

* * *

**NGUYEN HOUSE, GOTHAM**

**AUGUST 19 01:11**

I let out a yawn as I stepped back into the house.

"What was the mission?" Charlotte asked me

"Checking up on Doctor Fate, met a guy named Christian Linton, Wally got turned into Doctor Fate, I got trapped in an electric bubble, Connor knocked out Abracadabra," That's a mouth full

"Great, now catch," I looked down at what she had thrown me. It was already opened at the top. And addressed to me.

"Gee sis, Thanks for opening it for me," I muttered

"Sorry," I look at the paper and read it.

_Dear Miss. Scarlet Eliza Nguyen,_

_You have been accepted to Gotham Academy on a full Wayne Scholarship for your performance on the soccer and gymnastics team._

_You will be provided with all the supplies needed for school. Including a uniform, books, and a lunch card. Please respond to the Headmaster by the date of September 1st._

_Sincerely, Headmaster Jason Rame._

I rolled my eyes and balled it up.

"Yeah, um no, not going. Artemis and my friends are at Gotham North," I walked towards the fridge and brought out some ice cream "Not gonna switch to a preppy school, sorry,"

"Youre going,"

"No, I'm not," I stabbed the ice cream and took a big bite.

"Yes, your are"

"But-"

"Scarlet!" Charlotte yelled "Mom and Dad would want you to go,"

I became quit and gave Charlotte a hug.

"Okay, I'll go," I let go off her and began to walk up stairs with the ice cream "But only if Artys there!"

Charlotte chuckled "Okay then,"

And I disappeared into my room. Enjoying the 4 pints of cookie dough ice cream.

**HI! Hope you liked the chapter! My Spring Break is almost over. Damn it. Anyhow. Scarlet is half Russian which is why she speaks it. Next chapter will be posted soon!**


	5. Chapter 5: Downtime

How can I put the mission on Clayface? Um...sucky?...no...fail?...no...I got it! Disastrous.

Batman had to come to our rescue because we were all down for the count. We were all covered in dirt and well...clay. I got shoved into Clayfaces stomach and lost conscious from the lack of air. Ugh. On the bright side. Chris joined us! Which is awesome on many levels.

"I need to talk to Aqualad, the rest of you, hit the showers and head on home," Batman said.

"Home? I am home," Superboy said as he walked towards the showers.

I'm gonna hit the showers too, if I drag clay/mud into the house, Charlotte will literally kill me. She will string me up a pole 100 feet in the air and then throw a knife at the string.

When I got out, after 10 shampoo washes, 7 conditionings, and 13 body washes, Artemis was gone, along with Robin and Wally. M'gann and Connor were still in the showers, not together I hope, but Christian was still there.

"So where you going Scar?" He asked me as I picked up my bag which held my uniform.

"Dinner with Dinah and Oli," He gave me a puzzled look. Right, he doesn't know BC and GAs IDs

"Black Canary and Green Arrow,"

"Oh right, you're her niece, which makes GA your uncle,"

"Yep, what about you?"

"Training, have to perfect a few spells,"

"Hm, so are you happy or sad about it?"

"Ify," I let out a laugh

"Well, you have fun training Imma go eat, see ya!"

* * *

**NGUYEN HOUSE**

**AUGUST 27 8:21 EDT**

I walked into a room filled with smoke.

"What the hell!" I let out a cough "Charlotte!"

"I'm fine," I saw her figure make her way towards me. Her blond hair was pulled back into a bun, her jeans and pink apron she wore were smeared with floor and other ingredients.

"What caught fire?" I asked as I opened the windows and let out the smoke. Hopefully no one thought our apartment was on fire.

"Hehe, my lasagna," I sighed, every time she tried to make it. It would end up like this

"Have you made anything else?" I asked

"Um...no...just salad and garlic bread,"

"Ill call the delivery guy,"

10 minutes later, our pre made and cooked steaks arrived.

"Why'd you try to make lasagna?" I asked after I set the table.

"I don't know!" She exclaimed

"I thought I could make it!"

"Oh brother,"

"Oh sister," she corrected.

Ding-Dong

"I got it!" I raced to the door, smoothed out my hair, and opened it.

"There she is!" Uncle Oli exclaimed

"Hi Uncle Oli! Hi Aunt Dinah!"

"Hi Scarlet," She gave me a hug and a kiss on the cheek "Nice to see you,"

"Same Aunt Dinah,"

"Where's my hug?" Oli asked, sounding like a child I laughed and gave him a hug.

"Now...What's cookin?"

"Steak,"

"Great!"

We walked over and say down. Charlotte poured herself, Oli, and Dinah a glass of wine. (Charlotte is 22, she's allowed to drink). She poured me a glass of sparkling cider, she put it in a champagne glass so it made me feel older.

"I heard you got accepted to Gotham Academy, you excited?" Dinah asked halfway through dinner.

"Guess so," I muttered as I stuffed my face with some garlic bread.

"Did we mention that Artemis is going?" Oli asked innocently.

"Really?" I yelled

"Yep,"

"How?"

"Another scholarship. Let's just say...a friend of ours set her up along with you," Dinah said. Don't know who the friend is, don't care, BUT...MY BLONDIE GONNA BE WITH ME!

"Well you're happy,"

"Course I am!" I danced around the room "My blondie gonna be with me!" The three laughed as I danced without music.

"Now, Scar sit down," Charlotte sashayed into the kitchen and pulled out a Cherry pie. "Who wants dessert?"

* * *

**NGUYEN HOUSE**

**AUGUST 28 11:46 EDT**

_If you ever find yourself stuck in the middle of the sea,_

_I'll sail the world to find you,_

_If you ever find yourself lost in the dark and you can't see_

_I'll be the light to guide you_

_Find out what we're made of_

_When we are called to help our friends in need_

"Hello?" I said as I picked up the phone.

"SCARLET!" The person on the other lines a screamed "GET UP! GET DRESSED! CALL ARTY! AND MEET MY AT THE CAFE IN 30!"

"Who is this," I said groggily. I'm tired. The person on the other line did a dramatic gasp

"How could you Scar, to your best friend, I'm hurt," Now I remember. Only one person is that dramatic.

"Jenna? It's freaking 11 in the morning,"

"So?"

We've known each other for five years and she still doesn't get that I don't like waking up early.

"Whats the thing?"

"Simple. I've decided to take you and Arty to get some new clothes. I'm paying. And no, you nor Arty can reject the offer,"

"Well, I am," Just as I was about to hit the end button. I heard.

"I'll take you to Lush~"

...

"I'll be there in 15"

* * *

**CLEMS CAFE, GOTHAM**

**AUGUST 28, 12:12**

"So what does Jenna have planned for us?" Artemis said in annoyance. She didn't like to get up either. It was still Summer.

"Lush, shopping, food," I said.

"Hiya girls," We turned around to see Jenna.

Her maple tree colored hair was pulled into a million tiny braids. Probably from her time in Mexico. Her skin had turned a perfect shade of caramel. Her bright blue eyes shone with excitement.

"Bring it in," Did I mention she's a hugger? We nearly got crushed in her hug. They were deadly.

"It's so good to see you girls!" She said in her bubbly voice "Feels like forever, buts only been-"

"Three months," We finished. Jenna has known me and Arty for about five years. Ya know that saying, opposites attract? It couldn't be more real for our friendship.

Jenna loved the color pink, she has even dyed her hair it once. She was obsessed with boy bands, all those teen shows like Pretty Little Liars. She always had her clothes match plus matching jewelry and nail polish. She liked to remind us that there was diffrent shades of pink. Like, strawberry cream or raspberry pink. It was actually kinda funny. Plus, she could be a bit, no...really dramatic! And a bit boy crazy.

"Now," Jenna did a dramatic hair flip. "Let's go shopping!

(5 hours 36 minutes and 25.7 seconds later)

My feet ached from all the walking we had on. I pulled off my sandal and began to massage my foot. We had done a lot of shopping. That literally had to drag me by the feet, kicking and screaming, to get me out of the Lush store.

Jenna, liked to be generous. She loved to give her allowance money to us (Which was 300 dollars). I don't really know why. I really thought that her parents where burglars until she told us they were lawyers.

Artemis had bought several new t-shirts, two new jackets, three pairs of jeans, a set of earrings, a pair of converse, boots, and sandals, lotion, shampoo, body wash lip balm, a few pieces of jewelry, and two books.

Jenna had bought all pink, there was literally no pink left in the stores when we left. She bought skirts, halter tops, tank tops, a blazer, shorts, high heels, a ton of necklaces, bracelets, earrings, and rings, hair spray, a curling iron, body wash, a lot of makeup, and a CD.

As for me, I bought practically all of the Lush store. I got bath salts, bath bombs, bubble bars, cleanser, bath melts, body lip scrub, massage bar, conditioner, and body scrubs, plus some jeans, tanks, and hoodies and anime.

"Well that was fun," Artemis said

"Agreed," I said

"Now," Jenna said, licking her lips "Have you girls met anyone lately?"

"JENNA!"

* * *

**Lush is a real shop. And its frickin amazing. Go to Lush. com. It's really cool. It's a whole bunch of all natural beauty products! They have everything lip balm to shower gel. They all smell incredible! I suggest trying to get some! You'll love it, and it delicious. I have the lip scrub and I'm really just eating it. The ringtone was Count on Me by Bruno Mars**


	6. Chapter 6: Memories

**I really hate school. Main reason i havent updated. Just wanted to say that. Also…BEWARE! LOTS OF RUSSIAN IN THIS CHAPTER! The bold is the english translation.**

* * *

**UNKNOWN PLACE**

**UNKNOWN TIME**

Oy…u menya bolit golova **(Ow…my head hurts). **Chuvstvuyet, kak ya udaril kirpichom **(Feels like I've been hit with bricks).**

I staggered to my feet, feeling dizzy, and tried to stable myself. Gde ya? **(Where am I?)**

I looked around and saw sand all around me. Ya v pustyne? **(Am I in a desert?)** Kakogo cherts ya zdes'? **(Why the hell am I here?) **posledneye, chto ya pomyu byl snom **(The last thing I remember was going to bed) **Ya zakonchil obucheniye s nashey ery, to obedal s Sharlott, zatem poshel spat' **(I finished training with BC, then had dinner with Charlotte, then went to bed)**

I felt a big blow of air and shuddered, it felt like I was wearing my PJ's. I looked down at what I was wearing. Chto fakticheskiye yebet'. **(What the actual fuck)** I wore a red halter top, black spandex pants with a single red streak going up the left side, black fingerless gloves, red boots, and a red hooded cloak. Ni v koyem sluchaye ya poshel spat' v etom. **(No way I went to bed in this)**

Ya chuvstvuyu, chto ya zabyl chto-to…chto-to vazhnoye. **(I feel like I'm forgetting something…something important) **It was nightfall, and my only light was the moon.

"Khorosho Skarlet, vremya, chtoby nayti tsivilzatsiya," **(Well Scarlet, time to find civilization)**

I walked till the sun came up. I was beat. I must've walked what…30? Maybe 50? miles. I sat my butt down on one of the rocks in the canyon I had gotten to. Mozhet byt', yesli ya pros to otdykhal na minut**(Maybe if I just rested for a minute). **Just as I was about to doze off again, I heard the roar of an engine.

I quickly climbed up a wall and ducked as they passed. As they were driving away, I saw five men in weird uniforms with guns. I may have the powers of a werewolf, but I ain't bulletproof. I okay, I don't really believe those men belong in the U.S.A.

"Vremya, chtoby ispol'zovat' vash mozg Sharm, vy dolzhny pomnit', chto-to, pomnyu…" **(Time to use your brain Scar, you must remember something, remember,)**

A flash went through my mind

'_You like him' a familiar voice said_

_My face heated up and I hit Artemis on the head "I do not!"_

"Artemida!" **(Artemis!)** I cried out. Did that mean she was here with me

"Etatitvel!" A voice cried out. Next thing that happened, I was in the air.

"Ey! Polozhite men na khren vniz! Lli ya klyanus', chto ya ograbyat vas k-!" **(Hey! Put me the fuck down, or I swear I will rip you to-!)**

"I don't think she's saying something nice Robin," A voice cut me off

I looked over to the person who was talking. They were two boys. One of them was the oh so famous Boy Wonder. The other was a boy about fifteen, he wore a black magician hat, a black magician outfit, black bow tie, black boots, and a black cape with white stars. Did he think he was some sort of magician?

The Boy Wonder chuckled "You have a translating spell Arcane?"

"I can speak english you ass holes," I piped up

"So, she can speak english," He said

"I can, also Russian and some Vietnamese," I said crossing my arms "Now could you very kindly…PUT ME THE FUCK DOWN!"

The two boys shared a look

The magic boy turned to me "Will you hurt us?"

I shrugged "Eighty percent chance I will, Twenty percent chance I won't,"

"Let's hope for the twenty percent,"

I was flipped back upwards and was dropped onto my feet

"Thank you,"

He smiled

"So…" Robin said "You wanna tell us what you're doing here?"

"I don't know, literally, you?"

"Same,"

I sighed, great

"So...you wanna tell us who you are?" Magician boy asked

"Real or Hero?"

"How 'bout both?"

I stuck out my hand "Names Red Riding Hood, protege of Black Canary, also her niece. Reals names Scarlet Nguyen, pleasure to meet ya,"

"Arcane,"

"Robin,"

"So...do any of you know where we are?"

* * *

"So where in Bialya? And it's September? And where going towards a marker that could have something good or bad?"

"Pretty much," Arcan answered as we walked through the now dark (again) desert. \

"Wish I could remember why I put a GPS marker here," Robin commented

"Join the club," I muttered

"Get down!" We forced down by Robin

"What the hell?" I told him

"Shhh," He put a finger to his lips and pointed over his shoulder

Arcane and I looked over the sand dune he had pushed us under and saw a large metallic box thingy

"No one's there Bird Brain," I muttered

"Well sorry for taking precautions!" He snapped back

"Is that what the big bad Bat taught you? Or was it never leave home without your utility built? No, I got it. all ways where a pair of sunglasses or a domino mask because you want to be 'safe' from the villains?" I asked with a boatload of sarcasm

"Look, why don't you-"

"Will you two just shut up already?" Arcan cut Robin off ""Lets go check out the weird box,"

Just as we walked down and got to the box, Bialya soldiers came out from the sand .

"Idiot," I muttered to myself

One of the men said something in Bialyain **(Sp?)** . I'm not sure what but it didn't sound too good. Thankfully, the Boy Wonder dropped a smoke bomb, hiding us and enabling us to have the upper hand.

I slammed my elbow into one of the guys chests and kicked in a place no man should be kicked. Haha. Two guys tried to grab me but I back flipped and slammed one of my feet into each of their backs and pushed them to the ground. The smoke cleared and there were still a few guys left. One of the soldiers said something that didn't sound too nice. Judging by the fact that they rest of the soldiers decided to pick up their guns, they wanted to shoot us.

Just as they were about to shoot and I was about to go all crazy wolf girl. In a flash, he guns were taken from the guards. As I was about to take down some more, the soldiers where literally pushed away. A girl that looked a lot like Martian Manhunter came out of the sky. Wtf?

the last two guards where hit with arrows. Green arrows. Ones I recognized. Artemis.

The female Martian, my blonde, and the red headed boy walked towards us.

Robin did a handshake with the red head boy who looked like a darker version of Kid Flash "KF! Man it's good to see another familiar face,"

I thought Kid Flash wore brighter colors? "Sixs months! Let's hog-tie these creeps and compare notes," Glas to do that.

But first.

I ran towards Arty and tackled her in a hug.

"Um, do I know you?" she pushed me off

I pouted and crossed my arms "You're mean Arty, not even remembering your own cousin,"

"Scarlet?"

I did a bow which made my hood fall down, showing my face "The one and only," She hugged me and let out a laugh.

We tied up the soldiers and the Martian explained that we all worked together. Can someone explain to me how I work with Blunder Boy and haven't turned him into chopped liver yet?

"So we're a team?" Robin asked, guess he was as stunned as I was

"The six of us, and Superboy!" Super-who know?

"Then this must be his!" Robin pulled out a piece of lack fabric with a red Superman symbol.

The Martian girl grabbed it "Yes! Did you see him?"

I shook my head.

"Pharoah boy?" Kid Flash asked "Some teammate, he attacked us,"

"He didn't know who we are," Arty defended "I don't know who we are!" She had a point, I really don't think Arty would go into this business. I can't thinks flow she got her unless her jerk of a father aka my uncle, put her here.

"I remember Batman ordering radio silence! Our team must work for him," Robin exclaimed

I snorted "Me? Take orders from a guy who can't crack a joke, smile, or any emotion? Yeah, sure,"

"How do we know we don't work for my mentor?" Kid asked. This just keep getting better and better. He touched the symbol on his chest and his clothes changed back into yellow "Woah this is cool!"

Everyone began touching themselves **(PERVY THOUGHT!)**

"We look ridiculous!" Arty exclaimed. Speak for yourself, I look smexy in red and black! "Quit touching yourself,"

I giggled. That was so wrong.

"We need our memories back!" Ya think?

the girl out her hands on her temples and her eyes turned pure white. In a flash we were transported somewhere else, various images floated by. The images moved and acted like a movie. Most of the images had us in them

The girl appeared "I've brought you into my mind to share what I've remembered so far. But I need your help, together our broken memories can form a whole if you open your minds to mine,"

"You wanna poke through our private thoughts?!" Artemis exclaimed,

"I have no wish to intrude," the Martian defened "But-"

Robin cut her off "You need to hack our minds to gripe what happened to us, got it, go,"

"My brain's all yours," KF said "Try not to let it's brilliance overwhelm you,"

I rolled my eyes

"Or underwhelm you," Robin said "Hey why isn't anyone ever just whelmed?"

"Last six months only," Artemis clarified, I knew what she was worried about "And only what you need,"

I thought I was ready, but wasn't. What if Arty and I were sent undercover to kill these guys? What if someone had made me changed sides? What if I'm a total bitch and everyone hates me? What if-

I felt someone grab my hand, I looked next to me and saw Boy Blunder holding my hand and giving me a soft smile. Heat rose to my cheeks.

The Martian raised both of her hands as five blue hand touched our heads.

Instantly, I remembered "The watchtower detected an immense power surge in the Libyan desert. Spectral analysis revealed elements of non terrestrial in origin. Find out what's happened at this site, what landed there. Bailya is a rogue state run by Queen Bee and is not a member of the League's UN charter. All communications are subjected to interception. Maintain radio silence at all times,"

The scene change to us in Bialya looking out for guards. Superboy was pulling the metal box from the bioship.

It changed again to us looking at the Bailyn's control site.

"Set up here," Who said that?

"We'll be running in no time," Robin

"Jackpot! The site's lousy with zeta tube radiation," Kid Flash

"There's a bunch of non-terrestrial elements coming from the tent," That was me

"I'll check it out in camouflage mode," Her name...The Martians...it's...M'gann! Miss Martian!

"Good idea, go,"

"Be careful,"

"And maintain telepathic contact," His name is-

"I will Aqualad,"

"Aqualad!" We all exclaimed, snapping out of the memories

"Where is he?" I asked

"What happened next?" Robin asked

M'gann was shocked as well "I don't know thats the last thing I- we, remember

"We landed over twenty-four hours ago, if Kaldur's been out there that long, that's not good for a guy with gills,"

"Now that I know to look for him," Robin pulled up a holographic map of Bialya "He's clos,"

I nodded "Let's get a move on.

We found Kaldur lying in the sand muttering something in a different language. I'm gonna guess Atlantean.

"I can't restore his memory in this condition," M'gann said

"He needs immediate re-hydration," Arcane said

"Can you call the bioship?" Robin asked

"It's out of range," Miss M said "But you can get him there fast,"

KF shook his head "He's too heavy, and I'm low on fuel. Right now, I couldn't even carry her,"

I snorted "You're gonna call Arty overweight? How have you lived this long?"

Arty ignored both of our comments "Can't you or Arcane just fly him to the bioship?"

Arcane shook his head "I can, except I'm only able to levitate two people. One of them would have to be me, so the rest of you would be stuck here

M'gann shook her head "I have to find Superboy. Sixs months ago he didn't even exist. He has no memories, just animal impulse. I'm the only one who can help him,"

"Superboy is inscrutable," Kid added. "Just ask those tanks. It's Aqualad who needs your help, like now."

Then M'gann clutched her head. "NO! Super Boys in pain!" She flew away.

"M'gann!" I yelled after her

"We still don't know what erased our memories! It could happen again!" Robin yelled, hoping to get M'gann to come back.

I sighed. "Bol'shoy,". **(Great)**

"We have to locate the bioship, so we can get Kaldur hydrated." Robin pulled up a holographic screen.

"And we're supposed to carry him how?" Artemis asked, a little annoyed. Somehow we found a couple long sticks and a ripped piece of cloth and made a sort of bed and placed Aqualad on it.

Arty and KF pulled Kaldur which I thought was pretty funny. We followed Rob's screen towards the bioship. Then he stopped. "Quick, over there!" He pointed to a large rock.

We picked Kaldur up, well actually Arcane used a levitation spell, to move him behind the rock, we followed. Then Kaldur started to mutter something in his Atlantic language.

"Shh Kaldur," I held his head on my lap.

"Quiet now," Artemis said in a soothing voice.

Robin peered over the rock. "We can't risk fight with Aqualad K.O. like this."

"Gah, it's not just him. I'm way out of juice." KF added

"I'm almost out of arrows." Arty held up her bow

"And I don't know how much mystic energy I have left," Arcane rubbed his neck

We all looked to Robin, but saw nothing. Great, not my rolling of the eyes and sarcasm.

"Ah, I forgot how much I hate it when he does the ninja thing. Hey, you never said why you're dad wanted to me," He made a killing noise over his throat. Only KF.

Oh, I'm gonna guess that Arty thought that her Dad set her up to this.

"I got..confused by this movie I saw the other night, about a ninja girl whose ninja dad ordered her to kill her ninja 'because he was from a rival ninja clan." Artemis lied.

I forced myself to suppress a laugh at her excuse. That was totally what she thought. But I really guess I shouldn't be cracking a joke as of right now, I mean, Artys and His family isn't exactly the whole 'picture perfect' image.

"Sooo, I'm you're ninja boyfriend huh?" KF grinned. Now I laughed.

"Hey amnesia remember? Completely forgot how truly annoying you are."

"Oh, you're the goddess of congeniality." Really Kid?

"Yeesh," I turned to my side to see Bird Brain. "Get a room."

I giggled a little bit. "I hear it's lovely in Hawaii at this time, you two should honeymoon there."

"Dude, where were you?" KF ignored our comments.

The Boy Wonder smirked. "Breaking radio silence."

Then smoke came from behind the rock and I could hear coughing. Do I really want to know?

"That's our cue, move!" Robin informed us.

Arcane levitated Kaldur, and the rest of us ran.

**QURAG**

**SEPTEMBER 5 2:32 EEST**

Once we made it to the bioship we immediately put Kaldur on a nice platform and hooked an IV into him.

"Hey, everybody I got Superboy." YAY! :D. "He's back to normal and we're on our way."

Kaldur woke up with a gasp. "Who are you and how did you get inside my head?"

"Hello Megan! Aqualad's memories! I knew I was forgetting something." M'gann said.

"Ya think?," I smiled.

"Aw man me too, I forgot a souvenir from the mission." KF frowned.

"Don't worry." M'gann assured him. "I got the souvenir thing covered."

Oh no.

**THIRD PERSON POV**

"Though we have not captured the Superboy and the Sphere got away," A thick accent said "We have another thing coming for us my friends,"

A man stepped out of the shadows. He was a tall man as skinny as a pencil who looked like some sort of voodoo guy.

"And what is that Witch Doctor?" Queen Bee asked

"Quit simple your majesty," He took his seat on the large table that had been placed in the middle of the room , all the members of the Light were gathered around it "The Red Riding Hood,"

"How is she suppose to be our...upper hand?" Vandal asked

"Simple," He laced his fingers together "That girl will do anything to make sure her teammates don't find out about her little...problem, with her powers, equaling her to do whatever we ask, as long as I don't make her...lose control.

All of the members smiled.

"My friends," The Witch Doctor said "I will make sure that she will help us...or her friends will see the demon inside,"

**HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I've brought in a new villain! One for Scar! I decided that she needed a antagonist. And he is gonna have a big part in the story. Also, I'm sorry I haven't updated, I was suppose to update yesterday but I had a game. And Power Rangers to watch. Yes, I am a teenage girl and I still like Power Rangers don't judge me. However I hate the new version, it's sucks. BYE EVERYONE! SEE YOU SOON!**


	7. Chapter 7: The Reds

**MOUNT JUSTICE**

**SEPTEMBER 22, 19:11 EDT**

I tried to calm my breathing, keep it steady. Do. Not. Move. Stay. Calm. Then again, I really can't. How can I when I'm chained in the air and they drop me like a foot every time I move just slightly. I know what you might be thinking. Can't you just use your amazing super powers and land perfectly on your feet? Well, can't really. Why? Simple. 1. I'm blind folded, can't see where I will exactly land. 2. What I will be dropped into in a tub of toxic waste that will either A) Turn me into a bigger mutated freak. Or B) I die. I'm sorta hoping for A.

God damn it. I had to be a goody-goody and finish my homework so I could go to the cave earlier. Damn it. I shoulda stayed behind with Arty. I really hope she and Boy Wonder have a plan to get us out of this wonderful mess. If not, we are all screwed. This will equal a pretty bad day. AND it started so good!

_12 hours ago_

**NGUYEN HOUSE**

**SEPTEMBER 22, 6:12 EDT**

I tugged on the annoying collar of my uniforms jacket. This thing was so painful.

"Scar, it seriously not that painful," Charlotte said, putting down my banana and chocolate smoothie

I glared at her "Don't. Read. My. Mind!"

"Sheesh,"

I chugged down the smoothie and wiped my mouth, not with the sleeve. Charlotte would kill me if I got this thing dirty. Then again, it did come with the scholarship so, not a big deal. Does that mean...YAY! If I hate the school, I can burn and tear up my uniforms then get new ones!

Giggling glee, I put on some stud earrings that were shaped like roses and my moon choker. I put a very tiny amount of black eyeliner and mascara over my teal eyes. I wasnt that big of a fan of makeup like I was Lush. Which, thanks to Lush, I smell like vanilla and lemon from the bath bar and green tea from. God I love that stuff.

My fantasies about Lush where interrupted by a ding-dong. Artemis imma guess

I opened the door and there stood my blonde. Not your blonde. My blonde.

"Hey Sar," Arty leaned against the door frame

"Hey Arty," I said with a smile

"You ready to get our prep on?"

I laughed and grabbed my bag. "Yeah," I added my keys to my bag "Charlotte! I'm leaving with Arty!"

"Okay!" She yelled back "Have a good day!"

"Will do!"

I closed the door and we began to walk down the stairs of my apartment building to our bus stop.

"Ready to engulfed in the world of the rich and spoiled?" Arty asked and we got on the bus.

I nodded "That's show those preps what downtown Gothams got!"

"Hey!" a familiar voice said "I'm not spoiled,"

We turned around and saw a familiar brunette.

"Jenna?!" We gaped.

"Yepo girlies," She plopped herself between us "I know, I know. Rich chick takes the bus. It's a miracle right?"

We nodded "You transferred to Gotham Academy?" I asked

"Yep, I asked my parents to switch my schools after I found out my red and blond where ditching me,"

"First off, we were not ditching you. A d second," I grabbed Arty by the shoulders and held her close, like she was a doll "My blondie!"

the two girls laughed at my childish act.

"Gotham Academy," the bus driver said.

The three of us got up and stepped off the bus. I gaped at the large school. Scratch that, this isn't a school, this is a frickin castle!

"This isn't a school," I muttered

"Agreed," Arty muttered

"Welcome to the life of the upper class of spoiled Gotham people," Jenna muttered back.

We walked in and heard some whispers around us. I knew what they were probably thinking. What was commoner folk like us doing at Gotham Academy?

"Jenna, Scarlet, Artemis," We turned around and saw a wavy blond make her way towards us "Hi, I'm Bette, your new student liaison,"

"I'm Artemis...but you already knew that," Arty's voice trailed off.

I let out a laugh and smiled "Nice to meet you Bette,"

"You too. So, Jenna and Artemis are sophomores, and Scarlets a freshman?" Bette asked

"Yep,"

"Yepo,"

Then, a hand went around my right shoulder and pulled me close to Arty "We laugh about this someday," Before I had time to react, the flash went off and the photo was taken. I was about to through whoever it was over my shoulder, but they were already gone. That voice though, it sounded...really familiar.

"Um...who was that?" Artemis asked,

"A freshman, ignore him," Bette answered simply

…

"Hey! Whats wrong with us _freshman_!"

* * *

I lost Artemis, Jenna, and Bette. How? Simple, when the bell rang for lunch, I lost them in the crowd. I ended up eating lunch by myself! So, my big lunch of cherry blossom mochi, seaweed, tomato soup, and ice tea, was eaten alone, usually Jen, Arty, and I put our lunches together and share our food, but not today.

I let out a sigh as I opened my locker, scratch that, these lockers were more like mini rooms. I mean seriously! The locker was five by four! Thats not a locker!

I quickly grabbed my science book and began to walk down the hall to my next class, the only problem...WHERE THE HELL IS MY CLASS!

I have no clue where the hell it is! I lost my map at lunch and didn't pay attention to the orientation! My luck really sucks. Looks like I'll have to ask for help. I walked towards three girls, all clearly snobby.

The first was a girl with dark brown hair with a fake tan and a ton of makeup. The second was a girl with extremely dark hair which was extremely curly, her lips were bright red and eyes rimmed golden eyeshadow, and pale skin. And the final girl was drop dead fake, yet gorgeous. Her hair was platinum blond and straight, her eyes where a venomous green and heavily coated with eyeliner and mascara, lips coated with a bright pink, spray tan all around, and finally, I'm not even sure this is illegal for girl in highschool, obviously fake boobs. I mean they just….well...stuck out there!

"Um...excuse me?" I said

There head snapped around

"What do you want?" the curly haired girl sneered

Okay Scar, don't claw her throat out. I grit my teeth "I was just wondering if any of you knew where I could find science class A107?"

Fake boobs rolled her eyes "Do we look like a GPS?"

"Yeah," said the brunette "Are we GPSes?"

"Sheesh, you don't need to be a bitch about it," I told them

"What did you just say!?" Fake boobs asked

"I said you don't need to be such a bitch," I replied

The two other girls mouths dropped, this group seriously reminded me of the Plastics from Mean Girls

"Who the hell do you think you are?!" Fake boobbs asked "Do you know who I am?!"

"Let me guess," I tapped my chin "Three rich snobby brats who think they're better than me?"

Big boobs sneered "That," She pointed to the extremely curly haired girl "Is Cate Hollands, her dad owns the Gotham Museum and a ton of the car dealerships around here," She pointed to the brunette "Thats Rachel Utopi, her mommy and daddy are very successful doctors, they also own half of the artifacts at the Goth Museum," She then pointed to herself "And I, am Katrina Elizabeth Gabriella Christ, my mommy owns the Gotham Bank and my daddy invents most of the apps on your phone...oh wait...you don't have a phone!"

The three miniature Plastics laughed like a bunch of harpies.

A low growl came from the back of my throat. "Ya know, why don't you just-"

"Is there a problem here girls?"

The four of us turned around to see two kids around our age.

One was a girl with red hair, darker than mine, and sharp blue eyes.

The other was a boy who was taller than me, then again, everyone is. He had gelled back, black hair, and really beautiful blue eyes….WHAT THE HELL AM I THINKING?!

"Oh!" Katrina said dramatically "It's terrible Richard," She ran over and grabbed onto his arm "The new girl keeps on harrassing us! All we were doing was talking and she comes over and starts saying so many hurtful things!" She forcefully made her eyes water

"Oh really? Cause it seemed that you three where harassing her," He smirked

"And you three where just giving her crap," The redhead said

Katrinas frowned, and her eyes flashed with anger "Whatever," She let go off Richards arm "Come on girls, we don't associate with the lower class, oh and Richard," He rolled his eyes "See you around," And with a flirtatious wink, she and her two lackeys left.

"Are you okay Miss. Nguyen?" The redhead aske

"One, yes, thanks, and two," I said "How the hell do you know my name!?"

"Well Bruce was the one who paid for your scholarship," I faced Richard "Of course I would know you and Artemis names,"

Wait...Bruce...Bruce Wayne...paid for me and Artys scholarship? Oh shiz. That means. I put two and two together and realized I was in the presence of Richard Grayson, the ward of Bruce Wayne. Prince of Gotham, and the girl, was Barbara Gordon, daughter of Police Commissioner, James Gordon.

"Oh great, so do you both want me to bow at your presence?" I asked sarcastically

They both had puzzled expressions

"What do you mean," Grayson asked

"Please," I rolled my teal eyes "I know your type, you two think you're better than me cause your parents have more money then my sis,"

"No we don't,"

I raised an eyebrow "Whatever, I have science,"

"What class?!" Barbara asked

"Um...A107?"

"Thats the class we're in!"

"Um...okay?"

"Let's walk together,"

Before I could deny, the two hooked arms with me and dragged me to my science class and plopped me between the two of them. That's when I saw Arty, sitting right next to Barbara on her right.

"Thanks for ditching me cuz," I told her

She laughed "Sorry,"

…..

"SORRY?!"

* * *

**Mount Justice **

**September 22, 18:43 EDT**

Being the goody goody I was **(Author: yeah right. Scarlet: SHUT UP AND LET THE READERS READ!) **I finished all my homework in an hour, due to the fact that I did most of it in class. So, I left earlier for the cave.

_Red Riding Hood_

"Hi Scarlet!" I smiled at M'gann

"Hi to you to," I replied

"Hello Scarlet,"

"Hey Kaldur,"

"What's up Red,"

"Call me 'Red' one more time, and you'll be in the hospital in a few minutes KF,"

"Hey Scar,"

"Hiya Connor,"

I looked over at bike KF was 'fixing'.

"Where's Arcane?" I asked

"He said something about going with Zatara to travel inside a dimension or something," Superboy responded

"How was school for you and Artemis?" Kaldur asked "Any...problems?"

I shook my head and leaned against the bike "No, some girls gave me problems, but I shrugged it off,"

He nodded

"Though I was thinking of trying out for the soccer team, I was pretty good in middle school, is that okay?"

"Yes, as long as you and your cousins loyalties are good to the team,"

Before I could ask what he meant, there was an explosion that knocked us all back, then next there was water covering us all. I really hate the swimming. When we got up, we were all ready to fight. That was until we were blasted with fire. This really isn't our day.

I look for our target, but I couldn't see his or her, anywhere. I dodged another blast of fire came at me. I don't wanna become BBQ. This wasn't too much fun.

Just before I could get some air, a huge wave of water swept over me and covered me head to toe. And with that said, I blacked out.

* * *

When I woke up, everything was dark. Please say I'm not dead. I wiggled slightly and felt cool metal around my wrist, what the hell.

"MISS. M? KF? AQUALAD? SUPERBOY?!" I called out "ANYONE THERE?!"

"We're fine," I heard Superboy say, but where was he?

"You not so much," I heard KF mutter

"What?" I yelled

"Can I tell her?"

"You...may," That was Aqualad, he sounded like he was in pain

I heard KF sigh "Well, we kinda got defeated by a two red robots who kinda look like Red Tornado and Superboy and I are in this weird substance, Aqualad and M'gann are in a fire cage...and you...well...you're hanging by metal chains blindfolded over a boiling batch of acid and if you make the slightest movement, you drop about a foot every time you move," Wish I didn't ask.

"Where's Robin and Artemis?" I asked

"Somewhere in the cave," He responded

I sighed and tried to be as still as possible. Don't wanna die. Looks like we'll just have to wait.

* * *

_Present Time_

"Attention Robin, Attention Artemis," That sounded like RT, but I knew it really wasn't "You have exactly 10 minutes to surrender or the lives of your teammates will be extinguished,"

"No thanks!" I yell "I kinda like living, so, maybe some other time,"

I felt myself get dropped and I let out a yelp. I don't do heights.

"9 minutes and 45 seconds,"

Okay...these robots don't know how to take a joke, but since it's a matter of life and death right now. I'm gonna stop with the sarcastic remarks.

"8 minutes," I gulped, please hurry Robin and Artemis.

I heard two large gasps. Was that them?

"Look out!" I heard Kid scream.

"You guys okay?" I heard Robin ask

"Forget us!" Superboy answered "Help M'gann!"

"Aqualad!" Artemis! "Is she?"

"She is unconscious," Aqualad answered "I fear she- we can not survive much longer,"

"Where's Scar?!" Awe, Arty's worried about me. That's sweet.

'Up here!" I yelled

"Oh crap," That's the first time Bird Boy every cussed. "You okay?!"

"I'm fine! Ya know, Kaldur and M'gann are dying! Superboy and Kid Flash are about to drown!" And I'm gonna drop into a batch of toxic waste!"

"Well she's not gonna get traught anytime soon," Robin muttered

"Oh shut up!" I called back

I then heard splashes of water, the sound of a blast of fire, bombs going off, and arrow being fired.

"6 minutes," I'm gonna go on a limb and say Arty and Robin got away. Question is...where are they?

I strained my ears and tried to hear their voices.

"Maybe thats how its suppose to work!" Where theres Arty "But those robots already took out our five superpowered friends!" Well, actually I'm your cousin "God...Charlotte's gonna kill me and if she doesn't, Black Canary will," True true.

"You seem distraught," Sometimes I don't know how the Boy Wonder is so calm.

"Distraught?!" Well Artys freaking "M'gann is dying! My little cousin is about to dropped into a batch of acid! We have no super powers! And I'm down to my last arrow! Of course i'm distraught!"

"Well get traught, or get dead,"

"How can you be so calm?"

"Training, been doing this since I was nine," Good for him, I've only been doing this for a year.

I really wanna scream and thrash and try to break these chains, but then again, that would lead to my demise.

"5 minutes," Please hurry.

"Totally doable," I'm guessing they have a plan "Ya know, if you had more time," Of course. "Med lab, X-ray machine, you'll find a small vacuum tube called a vercater, that emits high energy pulses, reprogram the units conversion from X -rays to EMPs, the cascading energy factory directed outward...a stone with the tenth to the twelfth power wattage,"

"4 minutes," I really want to kill these robots.

"Hey! Red Tomato!" Please tell me they're trying to provoke these robots "Who's your girlfriend,

Red Onion?!"

"Yeah and by the way," Know Superboys in on it? What is this world coming to? "Worst death trap ever, we can escape any time we want,"

"I can vibrate my molecules out of here before your binarybrains can count to two,"

"You can't drown a Kryptonian dumb bots, we don't breath air!" Kill me now, oh wait, thats gonna happen anyminute.

"And Miss. M? I can't believe you're buying her act,"

"Do you know how hot it is in the caves of Mars? That cage is just making her home sick!"

"And Red Riding Hood? Seriously, she has a higher level of everything!" That is true, higher level of intelligence, strength, speed, agility, senses, perks of being super human, well actually half wolf, well wolf DNA inside of me "She can just pick the lock and flip out of that trap whenever she wants," I was dropped another foot. I could now feel the heat from the tub.

"Robin look out!" Oh no.

There was a large splash of water, and suddenly, I didn't smell Robins scent anymore, yes, he has a scent. That boy uses way too much weapon cleaner and mint toothpaste.

I heard Arty yelp and her last arrow be fired.

"Where's Robin?" I asked, yes, I was worried about Boy Blunder.

"I...don't know how he is," Oh crap, Oh crap, Oh crap!

"3 minutes," I sweated, please be alright Arty.

"1 minute,"

"I surrender!" Artemis! "Stop the clock,"

Thats when it happened, I heard a 'umpf' and an arrow be fired.

"Kaldur! how's M'gann?" I'm guessing the Reds are down.

"She breaths, I believe she will recover, what of Robin?"

I heard coughing

"He, He's breathing too!" Yayz! Wait...no way! Whatever you guys are thinking, I was not concerned about Robin!

"Way to get traught,"

…..

"Can someone get me down from here?!"

* * *

"Figured my only shot was to 'surrender', blacked out though," I rolled my eyes and slugged Robin

"M'gann," Superboy reached out his hand, which the Martian was holding. They made such a cute couple.

After Robin got me down, yes, the Boy Wonder got me down, and M'gann regained conscious, we found the correct tool to get KF and Superboy out of that weird substance.

"Can you stop playing with that thing and cut us free already," Seriously? The chick just saved all our butts.

"It's not working genius, the EMP shuts down all machines, remember?"

"All machines present at the time," RT! "What has occurred?"

"A little visit from your family," Robin answer

"We didn't exactly want your 'family reunion', here RT," I told the robot.

"Your extremely nasty family," I was going for psychotic, but that's good too.

"I was not aware I had relations," Red Tornado walked over to the two other Reds.

"Where have you been?" SB asked

"Monitor duty," Go frickin figure "When it became clear cave communications where down, I attempted to investigate, but your Zeta Tubes where also non-functional, I transported to Provence and proceed here,"

Sphere began to shake and came down

"Hey boy" Wait…

The tool Arty was holding turned on too. Oh crap. That means…

"The pulse has worn off!" Kid, Robin, and I exclaimed at the same time.

"RT don't-" RT floated into the air and started to do what he does best, create red tornados.

The air began to grow thin. My throat felt like it was on fire. I watched as one by one, my teammates became unconscious. And the last thing I saw, was Arty falling to the floor, then, I blacked out.

* * *

"Scarlet,"

"Scarlet,"

"Scarlet,"

I opened my eyes and saw BC standing over me

"Aunt Dinah?" I asked wearily.

"She's alright," I looked over and saw Superman, Uncle Oliver, Batman, Flash, Captain Atom, Aquaman, and Martian Manhunter.

"Are you alright? Your sister and I have been trying to reach you for hours, you had us worried sick," She gave me hug which I returned "I'm so glad you're alright,"

"Wait where are they?" Im guessing Artys talking about the Reds, where are they anyways?

"Gone," Robin answered, who was standing next to his mentor "All three of them,"

**Hiya Readers! Sorry I haven't updated in a while. My Finals are coming up soon and I spend most of my time studying. Any who, I've given you guys some more insight on what Scarlet looks like. If you demit Remeber, I tell you. She has scarlet red hair, fair skin, tealshorted and she's shorter than Robin! Next chapter will be up soon! Love ya all!**


	8. Chapter 8: Profile

**PROFILE**

Name: Scarlet Eliza Nguyen

Age: 13

DOB: December 25

Ethnicity: Vietnamese and Russian.

Language: English, Russian, some Vietnamese, Spanish

Family: Jane Nguyen (Mother - Deceased) Kurt Nguyen (Father - Deceased) Charlotte Nguyen (Sister - Active - Legal Guardian) Paula Crock (Aunt - Active) Lawrence Crock (Uncle - Active) Artemis Crock (Cousin - Active) Jade Nguyen (Cousin - Active) Dinah Lance (Aunt - Active)

**Appearance**

Hair: Scarlet, goes about 3 inch above elbows, wavy

Eyes: Teal, glow silver when uses her powers

Skin: Pale

Body: Toned arms and legs,

Piercings: 2 Cartilage piercings on right ear, two piercing on both lobes of ears.

**Hero**

Name: Red Riding Hood

Abilities: Capabilities of a werewolf (Enhanced strength, speed, agility, senses) Claws and Fangs when she wants. Hacker. Martial Arts

Orgin of Powers: Unknown

Uniform: Black spandex pants with red strip up middle of left leg. Blood red crop top. Fingerless black gloves, Blood red boot with black laces, Red hooded cloak (looks like Raven with her hood up) Black choker with a silver moon dangling from it. Hair is worn mess.

Mentor: Black Canary Other

**Personal**

City: Gotham

School: Gotham Academy - Freshman

Occupation: Student

Sisters Occupation: Psychiatrist

Hobbies: Writing, Soccer, Cooking, Being a hero

Good Traits: Dependable, Straight Forward, Truthful, Good listener, Kind (When she wants to be) Energetic.

Bad Traits: Hot Headed, Stubborn, Lazy when she wants to be. Straight Forward, Blunt

Other: Parents died in a plane crash, only survivors where her and her sister. Never takes off choker. At least one thing on her has to be red. Artemis is more of a sister than a cousin. Hates spiders. Doesn't like it when people call her a red head.

**If there is anything else you'd like to knowabout Scar, just leave a comment! The next chapter should be up soon!**


	9. Chapter 9: It's A Zoo

**MOUNT JUSTICE **

**SEPTEMBER 23, 6:34**

I let out a sigh and rested forehead on the table,

"You okay Scar?" Chris, or Arcane, asked me

I let out another heavy sigh

"Peachy," I muttered "Just perfectly peachy, ya know, besides almost dying, perfectly peachy Chris,"

Robin chuckled "Peachy?"

"You don't like my choice of words Blunder Boy?"

"Would my other niece please stop picking fights with Robin?" Oli asked, setting down a bowl a pretzels.

"Thanks, but no thanks," Are we sure this is the real Kid Flash? Cause this dude just rejected food.

"Yeah!" Robin added "What we want our answers, about Red Tornado and his siblings,"

"Exactly," Oli reached to take back the pretzels but Wally smacked his hand away "Leave the bowl,"

"Go figure," Chris muttered. I giggled. Knew Wally couldn't resist food. "You sure you're okay Scarlet?"

I nodded "My headaches mostly gone thanks to that spell you did Chris. thanks again,"

He smiled at me "Don't mention it red,"

I glared at him, got up and twisted his arm and with my free hand, pushed his head on the table "Don't. Call. Me. Red,"

"Got it," I let him up

"YOU KNEW!" We all whipped our heads around to see Superboy, or Conner, as M'gann had informed me was his name, holding Kaldur up against the wall "That android and hid maniac family nearly killed M'gann!"

M'gann floated over to her boyfriend, yes, she had told me that she was know dating SB "Conner, what are you doing?"

"Kaldur knew we had a traitor among us and said NOTHING!" Now I'm pissed

"What the fuck Kaldur!?" I yelled

"You knew?!" Robins now pissed

"And didn't tell us?" Now KF's pissed

"Talk about a leader," Chris scoffed, now Arcanes pissed

"I sought to protect the team from-" Aqualad was cut off by my now, majorly pissed older cousin

"Protect us from what? Knowledge that might have saved our lives?"

"You are so lucky Charlotte isn't here right now," Hell hath no fury like a pissed off big sister. Trust me, when Aunt D and Uncle O, brought me back to our house, she never wanted me to leave our two story apartment again.

"You almost died!" Conner said to Miss. M.

"Enough," Now we are all dead. The Bat glared at the two boys and Conner let go of Kaldur, "With Red Tornado missing, the team will now be overseen by rotating supervisors. Captain Marvel has volunteered to take the first shift,"

Captain Marvel flew forward "I'm really looking forward to hanging with you guys,"

"Please tell me he's joking," Arcane whispered to me

"Don't think he is," I whispered back.

"Once I dismantle Red Tornado, you and I are gonna-" Conner's threat to Kaldur was stopped by the Bats again.

"Red Tornado is a member of the Justice League, there for, he is a _League _responsibility. You _will _leave him to us," A screen popped up behind Batman "I have another assignment for this team,"

I read the headline of the paper; Gotham Mayor Attacked by Gorilla Gorilla. We gonna go to a zoo and see some gorillas? Cause I've got a full time membership to the Gotham Zoo!

"Gotham Mayor Attacked by Gorilla Gorilla?" I was torn between Kid sounding sarcastic or serious.

"Batman please! Tell me you're not sending us on this joke of a wild ape chase," Robin exclaimed

"I never _joke _about the mission," Okay, I'm now scared.

Robins eyes widened and his gaze went to the floor. I put my hand on his shoulder and gave him a tiny smile, somewhat trying to comfort him. He sent me a barely noticeable one back.

Batman continued on "I've checked the sources, I've studied the patterns, Mayor Hills encounter is only the latest in a series of incidents." Batman continued turning towards our leader. "Aqualad, you and your team will depart for India and check this out."

Aqualad nodded and turned to us.

KF scoffed. "Your team."

When we got to the ship, I noticed Captain Marvel behind us

"You're coming with?" Robin asked.

"Sure! We'll have a blast!" Marvel said happily. I rolled my eyes,

Robin turned to me and KF. "Translation, he blames us for red fiasco, doesn't trust us."

Kid gave Kaldura small glare. "It's a big club."

"C'mon guys," I signed Kid, Arcane, and Robin to follow me"Don't get too close, he might think you're trying to kill him,"

* * *

**NORTHERN INDIA**

**SEPTEMBER 23 9:36 EST**

Robin, Artemis were hooked up on a line and jumped out the bioship to check for anything in front of or coming towards them.

"All clear." Robin told the rest of the team. I jumped out of the ship next Conner and Arcane

"Switch to stealth," Aqualad informed us. I'm good. Turns out I do, have a stealth mode. It turns my boots and the strip on my pants gray, and my cloak and halter top black. "And we'll reveal mission parameters."

KF switched to stealth mode. "Parameters, we don't need no stinkin parameter."

"It's recon we know what to do." Robin added and my two favorite idiots turned to leave

"Kid, Robin!" Aqualad stopped us.

The Boy Wonder turned around. "The three of us started this team because the Justice League was keeping secrets from us!"

"Or did you forget that like you forgot to tell us about the mole?" KF and Robin took off.

Superboy grabbed M'gann's hand and was about to walk off. "Come on I'll keep you safe."

She pushed off his hand and glared at him. I guess she was talking to him through their minds.

"I just want to protect you." Superboy defended

Artemis walked up to the couple.

"Like Aqualad protected us?" Artemis said a little loud. "I'm not sure you're protection or you're _patronizing_ is good for our health."

And the two stomped off. I grabbed chris my the collar of his magician outfit, "You're with me Arcane,"

"Wait? What?"

And I dragged us into the forest

* * *

"God damn it!" I punched a tree

"So...you wanna tell me why that tree just got a new squirrel's nest?" Chris sat down on a rock.

I sighed "Just pissed, I seriously can not believe Kaldur thought one of us was a mole!"

"I know, I know, but there's got to be a reason he didn't want to tell us,"

"Maybe," I kicked a rock "I really can't believe that he would assume that one of us was a mole! We're a team, he should trust us, not keep secrets,"

There was a pause between us.

"So...you got any secrets?"

I stiffened, but then relaxed and faked a laugh "Me? I'm an open book! Nothing much to say about me,"

"What about your powers?"

I was silent for a while, but sat down next to Arcane "I...I don't know. Just one day I woke up and I saw that I could do things other kids couldn't. I was faster, stronger, smarter...I was like...well...a super human. When my parents began noticing, they told me about my sister gift,"

"What's your sisters gift?"

I chuckled and stood up "She's a telepath," I began walking "Sometimes she can be a telepathic bitc-AGH!"

My sentence was cut short by me falling into a sinkhole.

"Scarlet!" Arcane ran up to where I had fallen and looked around "Scarlet!"

"I'm fine Arcance! Can you do a levitation spell and get me out of here?" I called back up to him

"Scarlet! Scarlet where are you?!"

My eyebrows furrowed "I'm right here you blumbering, british, dummy!"

"Scarlet!"

"YO! I'M DOWN HERE YOU-"

"He can not hear you my dear," I whipped my head around and stood in fighting position "As far as he knows, you have simply, vanished into thin air"

"Who the hell are you?" I asked, not letting my guard down

"Why my dear Scarlet, you do not remember me, then again you were only a child when we met," The person who the voice belonged to stepped out of the shadows and into the pale moonlight.

He was a tall man who was extremely thin, and was dressed in tribal like clothing, he also held a staff with a skull which had a large red orb in it.

"Who the hell are you?" I questioned "And how the hell do you know my name?"

He chuckled "My name, my dear child, is the Witch Doctor, and how do I know you? Allow me to show you,"

Before he could do anything, I lunged forward and attempted to attack him, but he threw a white powder in my face, and everything went black.

* * *

When I opened my eyes, I was in a room, a hospital room. What the hell? I looked down at my body and let out a yelp. My body looked like it had been turned to smoke.

"Please doctor, you have to save here," I looked over to who was talking and gasped.

The woman who was talking, was my mother.

She looked only a few years younger, but still the same way I remembered her. Wavy, golden locks framing her heart shaped face, big teals eyes, pale skin, and perfect figure

"You have to save my baby!" She looked like she was close to tears

"I'm sorry miss," The doctor in the hospital room said "By there is nothing more we can do for her, he condition, is simply...too complex,"

"Bastard!" I turned around to see my father. Dark hair combed back perfectly, dark eyes hard and cold, yet also kind, cooper skin, and that somewhat stiff, yet fun loving feel to him "This is the best hospital in all of Gotham! The only reason you aren't helping us is because where not all rich and fancy as the rest of the patients!"

The doctor sighed "I am truly sorry sir, but there is nothing more that we can do for Scarlet,"

Wait...me? I'm perfectly healthy! I looked over at the hospital bed and gasped.

It was me! A younger me. I looked about three years old, golden locks surrounded my face, an IV was hooked up to my arm, along with a tube going threw my nose.

What the hell? Why was I in the hospital?

"If you won't help her!" My father yanked the tubes out of me, causing me to squirm in my sleep "We'll find someone who will!"

And my parents stomped out of the hospital.

The scene changed to my parents sitting in a two chairs in a dark room. The room was something else...it had a whole bunch of creepy antiques that stared at me. My father held me in his arms and kept me close.

"You wish for me to heal your daughters stage six MacGregor's Syndrome," I looked at the man sitting across from them and saw the Witch Doctor

"Yes, we'll pay whatever price you want, just please save Scarlet," my Mom said

He smirked "No need to pay, I will heal your daughter, free of charge," Okay, I don't like his facial expression

"Really?"

"Really, no strings attached,"

"Then heal her," My father handed me over to the Witch Doctor,. The younger me squirmed, as if I knew that something was wrong with this man.

"Very well, if you wish to stay you may,"

My parents nodded and stayed seated.

The Witch Doctor placed me on the table and drew a strange circle around me and began chanting.

He walked around the room till he found a scarlet red bottle and continued his chant. He walked back to me and opened my mouth. He placed all of the liquid into my mouth and he started another chant.

"Here me spirits of dead!" He called out "Save this child! In exchange for her cure, you will have a vessel to place yourself in!"

There was a loud howl of a wolf and the room shook and became filled with smoke There was a dark flash of light and the smoke found its way into my mouth and just as the last of it went in, it turned into the head of a wolf.

The room stopped shaking and I watched the roots of my hair turn scarlet and slowly turn my whole hair the same color.

"There," The Witch Doctor handed me back to my father "She is healed,"

"What about her hair?" My mother asked

"I'm sure its fine, merely a side effect of the process, don't worry. Now you have a reason to call her Scarlet," Witch Doctor answered

"Are you sure she is healed?" My father questioned

"I am sure, now, please go. I have another client soon," My parents nodded and got up to leave

"Thank you," And they left

"No," He chuckled evilly "Thank you,"

* * *

I gasped and I was back in the dark cavern

"Now you understand Scarlet, I gave you your powers, I created you,"

I growled at the Witch Doctor, "what did you do to me?"

"Nothing of the sorts, just put the ancient spirit of the Roman goddess Lupa in you, oh, and during that fog, I slipped a chip in you that lets me control you,"

I growled "What do you mean control,"

"Allow me to show you," His staff glowed and a searing pain went threw my body. I fell to my knees and clutched my head. Then it stopped. "I can turn of the pain or turn it on, I can also let that little barrier your sister brake, disappear,"

How did he know about the barrier?

"You think that I didn't know that my biggest accomplishment, has her big sister put up a telepathic barrier on her mind, every day, just so the true killer won't come out?"

"what do you want with me?"

"Straight to the point aren't we?" He grabbed me by the chin and made me look up at him "I want you to feed me information about your team. Be a mole,"

"Why the hell would I-"

"Because if you don't...I will make you kill all of your friends,"

My eyes widened, "What?"

"I will make you lose control, and you will kill all of your friends, so, unless you want them dead, you will give me all the information I need,"

I gulped, kill my team? No fucking way. Guess I only have one choice "I'll do it,"

He smiled evilly and placed a weird device in my hand "This will allow you to contact me, it also blocks out sound, telepathic powers, and other magic. Simple crush it, and you can give me my information, until then. Red Riding Hood,"

The ground disappeared from beneath me, and with a yelp. I fell.

* * *

I landed on something hard, and heard a yelp

"What the-SCARLET!" I looked down and saw the person who I was sitting on was Artemis.

"_Where were you?_," Thats Arcane

"_I couldn't link you up," _Miss Martian

"_We were worried sick about you!" _What the hell? Robin was worried about me? Whats the world coming to!

"_I don't know," _I lied "_I fell through a sinkhole and ended up here...hey...where are we?"_

"_Captain Marvel has been kidnapped_," Oh great. Aqualad "_We located his presence here,"_

I rolled my eyes "_Can M'gann fly over that building and phase in?"_ As much as I was pissed off a Aqualad, I like Captain Marvel, he was kinda fun, though a bit creepy sometimes

"_Negatory_," KF told her. "_The field is around is acting like a doom over the whole compound_."

"_Pillions are insulated, but a couple shots may cause a momentary gap_." Robin added.

"_I see a target._" Arty spotted out.

"_Then be ready to hit it_." Aqualad instructed "_Be ready, all of you_." I nodded and stood at ready

Aqualad ran forwards towards the base and put his hands on the force field, trying to open it up.

"_Now_!" KF yelled.

Artemis fired her weapons and hit the target. The force field went down. YAYZ! I walked over towards my team, except Robin pulled me back.

I followed his gaze and saw a bunch of monkeys! Actual monkeys! What the crap!? The made a sort of screeching noise which made my ears hurt but I noticed collars on their necks.

I'd seen them before, they kinda looked like the collars that prohibited super powers...

They came down from the roof and started to attack us. I really could only dodge them, they were living creatures. I don't want them to die!

"Remove the collars!" Aqualad said.

"Easy when he says it," Bird Brain was being attacked by two monkeys. I raced to him, knock the monkeys off, and cut off the collars with my claws. Those things weren't made of very hard metal.

Robin got up and grinned. "Thanks," I smiled back at him "Don't mention it,"

Then I saw a huge ape. Or gorilla. With a fucking gone. "Do you see what I see?"

His eyes widened. "Oh shit!" Holy crap, he just cussed.

Then KF went running towards the animal, and I saw why. M'gann tried to sneak in but she got knocked out of the way. Once KF helped her, the rest of us were already there, as Miss Martian threw the ape against the wall and we were inside. I stood at ready.

"It's the brain!" KF exclaimed. Rhyming.

"Ugh, I can see it's a brain!" Artemis said.

"Not a brain, _The Brain_."

The brain looking thing in a machine came towards us. "In the flesh, eh so to speak."

I blinked twice "I think I hit my head on a rock or something. Cause a brain just fucking talked!"

He turned towards the ape. The animal had a device in his paw, (or was it his hand?) hand and clicked it. Then these little pole things came up and the power from it knocked us down, like we were paralyzed. OH COME ON!

"_Miss Martian, Superboy, now!_" Kaldur instructed. M'gann took the button from the ape's hand and turned it off, and we got up. Superboy broke the wall down and next to him was a white wolf.

ITS A WOLF! AWESOME!

Action time! The wolf knocked down the ape and KF kicked him. Rob also kicked him, which distracted the animal. I also kicked the ape (or gorilla) to M'gann, so, she lifted him up and then slammed him back down. YAY!

Superboy punched him, which looked like a pretty hard punch but the ape took him out with his gun. It didn't do that much effect but Superboy got knocked down.

Artemis and Robin fired at the machine gun, thus destroying the weapon.

We ended up cornering the brain and the freaking' messed up ape. Aqualad got Captain Marvel freed while the ape roared.

"Try it," Superboy cracked his knuckles. "I hate monkeys."

I smirked, remembering that moment where he said that. Hehe, I prefer wolves over monkeys.

No-" I couldn't understand the brain so well because of it's accent. "-waterloo." Thats a dumb name. Various objects came from the brain's body and contented with other parts. "_Au revoir_."

"Get down!" Kid yelled.

I felt someone grab me and push me close to them.

The lights went out just for a split second and then they came back on. A small overhead light came on and the brain and ape was gone. I looked at the person who had grabbed me, it was Robin. A blush danced over both of our cheeks. I pushed off of him and rubbed my neck nervously.

"Wait," My gaze went towards KF. "That big weapon thing was a light switch?"

I shrugged. "Apparently.

We made our way back towards the bioship, and Aqualad was taking the last of the collars off the animal. I knelt down in front of the tiger.

He slightly bowed his head and I pet him. "Is that the last of the collars boy?"

The tiger roared in response. Probably meaning 'yes'.

I smiled and scratched him behind the ear. "Bye bye boy," and the tiger ran back into the forest.

I stood next to Robin just as Aqualad was about to get on the bioship. "Look I need to know, why did you keep the mole in tell a secret?"

By that time the whole team was ready to hear what he had to say.

Our leader turned towards the rest of the team. "The source of the tip was Sportsmaster."

What?!" I said with my eyes wide. Oh shit.

"You can't trust him!" Artemis and I yelled. My uncle Lawrence was one person you could never trust.

"I do not," Kaldur assured us. "It's impossible. Even likely that he was attempting to divide the team with false information."

"And given how this mission went, he nearly succeeded. But you had to consider it might be true." Robin added.

"Yes. As leader I did and in which case I did not wish to alert the traitor." Aqualad concluded.

The Boy Wonder sighed. "Hate to say it but makes sense."

"I am still prepared to step down." Kaldur quickly added.

KF raised his hand. "All in favor as keeping Aqualad as leader."

We all raised our hands. I smiled

Captain Marvel put a hand on Kaldur's shoulder. "Guess it's unanimous." He shokes hands with our leader. "See you tomorrow."

"You're not coming back with us?" Aqualad asked.

"Nah, gotta fly." And with that, he was gone.

I sighed happily. I was glad we all were a great big team again "So," I told them, rubbing my hands together "Who's up for dinner?"

* * *

**HAPPY HARBOR**

**GLENS DINNER, 7:18 PM**

We all sat at a big table chowing down on our food and laughing. I was happy that we were all friends again. But I couldn't help but feel guilty.

I was betraying the team. It was either me taking their lives, or being a mole. I looked down at my food, how was I gonna be able to do this to them?

"You okay Scar?" I looked up and saw robin talking to me,

I smiled at him and pushed a strand of hair behind my ear "Peachy, perfectly peachy,"

Though I definitely wasn't.

**OOOOHHHH! SCAR'S THE MOLE KNOW! I HAD TO DO IT! I'M SORRY! FINALS ARE ALMOST DONE! ONLY TWO MORE WEEKS OF SCHOOL! COMMENT, FAVORITE, FOLLOW, COMMENT!**


	10. Chapter 10: Injustice League

**MOUNT JUSTICE**

**OCTOBER 1 6:13 EDT**

_Recognized, Red Riding Hood_

I felt like I was gonna fall flat on my face from being so tired

"Hi Scarlet!" I walked away from the zeta tubes and turned around to see my favorite Martian and Kryptonian.

I let out a noise that sounded like a yes...I think

"What's wrong with you?" Conner asked

I pointed to M'gann, then pointed to my head.

A second later M'gann answered for me "She had a three hour soccer try out,"

I nodded wearily. All of my energy was put into the soccer try outs.

I looked over to my left and saw Bird Brain and Kaldur training/fighting.

M'gann caught my gaze. "So you and Rob-"

"NOPE!" I quickly said.

She let out a giggle. "I'll get it out of you somehow."

"You might have to read her mind to get it out," I turned around to see Chris walking out of the zeta tube

"I won't," M'gann held up her hands. I giggled and nodded. M'gann walked off to talk to Conner and I turned to Chris.

"You owe me five bucks British boy," I held out my hand

He sighed and pulled out a five. If you're wondering what this is about, it simple. A two week ago we made a bet, Chris bet that M'gann and Conner would become a couple in one month, I said two weeks. I WIN!

We walked over to Kaldur and Robin and smiled "It's official,"

"You know they're a couple right?" Robin whispered to Kaldur, Looking at the couple who hade blushes painted on there faces.

"I believe I knew before they did." I didn't really know Kaldur had a soft side.

"What about them?" I looked over my shoulder and saw Arty and Wally walking over to us.

"Yeah," Robin looked up at Kaldur. "Do we tell them?"

"It is not our place." That's true. But I felt like a bad cousin keeping the secret from Arty. Actually two secrets.

I walked over to Wolf, before Kaldur could say anything, and knelt down. I hugged wolf and he cuddled against me. I LOVE THIS WOLF!

Beside Conner, M'gann giggled. "I think Wolf likes you."

My hands were scratching his ears. "Gee I wonder why?" If you don't know why, think about my powers, then think of Wolf.

_Recognized Batman B02_

Once Batsy came he was already talking. "Computer, National news."

The computer did as instructed and a screen came up with a reporter.

"The initial attack was short lived, but Metropolis was only granted a short reprieve And despite the intervention with Superman and the Justice League, there seems to be no end in site."

Wasn't this a movie or something? Like the giant plants attacked the city and shit? I think I saw it with Arty and Charlotte.

"Should we get out there?" Robin asked.

"No-" I interrupted Batman, which was a very bug thing.

"Let me guess, it's a League responsibility?"

His eyes narrowed at me. "Precisely, but that's not why I'm here. According to your intel Sportsmaster supplied Cadmus Blockbuster formula to Cobra."

"Who combined it with Bane's venom to create Cobra Venom." Wally added.

"Which the brain used to create his animal army." Robin also added.

"And upgrade Wolf," Superboy was stroking his new pet which I loved with all my heart.

"The brain also used inhibitor collars. Like the one's at Belle Reve Penitentiary." M'gann said.

"Which Conner and M'gann infiltrated," Chris said

Dear lord, it seems to be a finishing sentences game.

"Batman," Arty began talking "Is it possible that plant thingies aren't Cobra venom too?"

Ding-Ding-Ding! Artemis can use her brain

"I had Green Lantern run a spot analysis." He pulled up a small keyboard. "The vine cellious does contain trace amounts of a Cobra venom variant."

"These cannot be coincidences. Unreeled criminals operating with one another world-wide." It isn't.

"Exactly. It's now clear our enemies have formed some type of..secret society of Supervillans. The attack on Metropolis is only the beginning." Batman said.

Robin was still typing. "Ya got that right. Plant creates have sprouted in Gotham City, Paris, Star City, Taipei." Then the screens went all fuzzy and shit.

"Dude?" Wally looked over at Robin, who didn't seem to have done anything.

"It's not me, Someone's cutting the satellite signal. All satellite signals."

All the screens came back on with the same thing on them: Joker. Well oh shit

He pretended to tap the screen. "Ladies and gentlemen, we interrupt you regularly schedule mayhem to bring you this," A knife, really? That's boring. "Important announcement." He turned the camera, and you could see Atomic Skull, Black Adam, Poison Ivy, Wotan, Ultra-Humanite, Count Vertigo, and Harley Quinn. (A/N: I JUST HADE TO ADD HARLEY! I SORRY!)

I heard Joker's laugh before Vertigo spoke. "We are responsible for the attacks on your cities. If you wish to save them, a ransom of ten-billion American dollars is required. Deliver instructions have been given to the United Nations. There is no time limit. But the longer you're Governments wait-" The camera was turned to Joker.

"The more we get to have our..jollies." The screen went fuzzy again with that stupid laugh. WHAT THE FUCK?! JOLLIES SOUNDS LIKE RAPE!

"Rodger that Aquaman the UN will prepare the ransom as a fallback. But it won't come to that." Batsy said in his comm. "-I have a different job for this team." Batman said.

"Aw man." I heard KF say.

"With the plants attacking so many locations simultaneously, there must be a central control system. You're mission is to destroy it." Oh Bozhe (Oh God)

Zatara, who I didn't even know was here, walked towards Batsy. "You realize what you're really asking them to do?"

We are gonna die.

"They're ready." Batman said.

"Ready? Ready for what?" Wally asked, Arty hit him "Ow! Will you cut that out?"

"Hello Wally, if the big guns are fighting plants, who do you think we'll be fighting?"

"I don't know! I guess we'll-" Artemis pointed to the screen. "Ohhhhh."

"Looks like Wally does have a brain," Chris whispered to me

"Well Batman, I trust you are correct." Well, Zatara agrees.

"I trust you can locate the enemy."

"Indeed. Wotan's involvements suggest sorcery is apart of how the plants are controlled." Zatara looked at The Boy Wonder. "Robin if you can provide a holo-map."

Bird Brain typed away on the keyboard and brought up the map.

"I'll search for signs of concentrated sorcerer activity." After that he said a spell but I could barely understand what he even said. But it did do something. "There. That is where you will find the Injustice League central control system."

"Coordinates locked in." Robin said. "The Louisiana Bayou."

"We're on our way." Kaldur made that our term to go. We ran to the bioship.

* * *

**BAYOU BARTHOLOMEW**

**OCTOBER 1 6:52 EDT**

I sat in my chair, next to Robin. My stealth was on and I was making my nails sharper with a small pocket knife I got a few weeks ago.

"What's in the duffel?" KF asked. I looked over to see what he was talking about and sure enough, there was a duffel bag next to Aqualad.

"Plan B." Was all he said.

Suddenly M'gann let out a small groan, like she was in pain.

Superboy instantly became more concerned. "You alright?"

She held her head. "Dizzy."

"Martians get airsick?" Robin asked.

"Didn't know that was possible," I said

"She does look a bit greener than usual." KF added.

"Not me," M'gann said. "Her."

"I feel fine." Artemis and I both said.

"Not you, the bioship. She's trying to shield us but-" After she said that there was a huge blast that sent us out of control.

I held on to my seat for support and began hyperventilating, an image flashed in my mind.

The plane began to jerk around and I felt my mom put herself over me. My stomach felt as if it was in my throat and I couldn't breath. My head continuously hit against my seat.

"Scarlet!" I felt someone unbuckle my seat belt and snap me out of my flash back.

I looked over and saw Robin pulling me out of my seat "You okay?"

I gulped hard and nodded. I looked down and saw water coming in. A lot can happen when I'm like that apparently.

"Scar," Bird Brain handed me a re-breather.

"Thanks." I said just before I went underwater and followed him.

"Everyone out now!" Aqualad instructed, after Miss Martian opened a small opening for us to swim through.

Once we got out of the water we watched as the bioship sunk by those plant-looking things.

"She's in shock." M'gann told us. "She'll need time to recover."

"Get down!" I heard Arcane yell, but it was too late.

Then I felt this huge pain in my head. I managed to stay up just a little bit longer to realize that it was Vertigo. But that's all I saw before I fell next to Bird Brain and clutched my head in pain.

No way I'm going down this easy. We all managed to get up.

_"Miss Martian, Robin, Red Riding Hood, disappear. We will keep them busy. You three fulfill the mission objective."_ Yes, sir! Captain! Sir!

I followed Bird Brain, again, and we were in the forest. Miss Martian caught up with us.

_"I've lost contact with Aqualad and the others. Should we-"_ M'gann started.

_"Sorry, that's not the gig. This is,"_ Robin told us as he moved a plant out of the way to reveal a huge building that looked similar to a power plant but with a dome and plant creatures sprouting from the top. Looks like a messed up green house. "The Injustice League central control system. Looks like that plant is acting as a antenna to control the plants worldwide."

"It looks like its on steroids," I muttered

"Well hello there," I heard just as thick plant vines wrapped around my body. Ivy. Poison Ivy to be exact. It was like the plants were trying to strangle us from the middle.

I tried to move around but that was a waste of time. Hey look it's Ultra-Humanite, with a gun, as usual. He went to shoot at us but instead shot the plant vines, freeing me, Rob, and M'gann.

Miss Martian is pretty damn awesome ya know.

Robin took my hand and we ran. Ivy made vines pop out a random places but we dodged, nearly got hit by a few though.

_"Red! Flip now!"_ Robin said. I did as I was told a flipped over an incoming vine that was coming towards me. A couple more vines were coming towards us but were destroyed.

_"Red Riding Hood, Robin, she's made contact."_ Miss Martian said.

_"Arty?"_ I asked.

_"No,"_ M'gann slightly laughed. _"The bioship."_

Robin rubbed the back of his neck. _"That would make much more sense."_

Miss Martian summoned the bioship and we headed towards the big plant on top of the building. Robin placed as many birdarangs on the plant as possible. Once they went off we were right there looking at the villains.

"Timber," Bird Brain said.

I smirked. That was actually a really good line. Poison Ivy sent plants at us but Miss Martian basically tore them apart without touching them. But then she got blasted. Atomic Skull.

"Children, children foiled our plan?" Ugh, the Joker.

"I got this Mistah J," I turned around just in time to see Harley Quinn coming at us with a big wooden mallet.

I had just enough time to push Miss M and Robin out of the way and flip out of her range.

"Red!" I looked over at Robin "You got her?"

I nodded and stood in fighting stance, "Bring it Quinn,"

The clowns wife smiled and threw her mallet aside and took out three knives and lunged.

I dodged quickly and met my claws with her knives. "Ya know I can't kill you," She dropped to the floor and swept my feet, causing me to fall "The Doctor wants you to still be alive," I did a back roll and got back on my feet.

I snarled and did a spinning back kick to her face, causing her to stumble backwards. She whipped the blood off her face and did a running jump, and kicked me in the face. I retaliated by punching her in the stomach, well, actually stabbing her with my claws.

I swiped her feet and pinned her down "I really suggest giving up before something happens to your painted face,"

She gave me a crazy grin "Sorry red, the Doctor did tell me to tell you, that he wants to talk," She crossed her legs around her neck and pushed me back.

We both got up and stood back in fighting stance, I thought I had everything under control...until she pulled out a gun.

Well shit!

"I ain't gonna kill you, just gonna majorly injure you!" She fired and I nearly was hit.

I breathed heavily, this made things harder.

With an another back flip, I dodged another bullet and successfully kicked Harley Quinn in the face, making her fall to the ground.

Just as my fist connected to her face, the trigger was pulled.

**BANG!**

* * *

**Artemis POV**

"Where's Scarlet?" I asked Robin, after we had tied up the Injustice League

His eyes widened "She said she was taking care of Harley,"

I cursed and began searching for her with the rest of the team.

"Can you use a locator spell Arcane?" I asked after fifteen minutes of searching.

He nodded "I can tr-" His sentence was cut off by a loud bang. A gunshot.

The team and I shared a look and rushed to the sound of the gunfire.

Please don't let it be Scarlet...

When we got to the place of the firing I gasped "SCARLET!"

I rushed towards the unconscious cousin.

Harley Quinn was passed out with a gun in her hand, a psychotic smile plastered on her face.

I picked Scar up and held her in my arms. She had a gun shot wound in her lower stomach and blood was seeping out.

Wally rushed over and checked he pulse "Her pulse is faint but it's there, we have to get her back to the bioship immediately and take out the bullet," I nodded and felt tears well in my eyes, but pushed them back.

As soon as the bioship got to the site, (we tied up Harly by the way) we loaded her on and Wally laid her down on a table. "Artemis, I need you to give me one of your arrows. Superboy and Aqualad, restrain Red Riding Hood Arcane, I need you to heat up one of Artemis's arrows and have it ready to press on Reds wound. Robin, make a bandage out of cloth," They all nodded and I handed an arrow to Wally.

"Get ready Superboy, Aqualad," The boys nodded and Kaldur held down Scars arms and Conner held down her legs.

Wally took the tip of the arrow and drove it into her skin. Scarlet thrashed and let out a cry of pain. Wally turned the arrow around and came out with a bullet the size of a penny. "Now Arcane!" Chris pressed the headed up arrow against the wound and Scarlet began to cry out in Russian.

Robin and M'gann began to wrap up the wound and a few tears slipped out of Scars eyes. It was over.

"Is she-" I began to ask but was cut off by Kaldur

"Her pulse is getting stronger, we will have to get her back to the cave as soon as possible,"

I nodded and sat down "Charlottes gonna kill me,"

**HAHAHAHAHAHAHHAAHHAHAAHAHAHA! Scar got shot! Oh no! I gave you guys a bit more insight on her past if you noticed my dears. The idea of adding Harley Quinn into this Episode came from my best friend who cosplayed as her for this year comic con. What will happen next? You can decide in the comments bellow! I'm open to ideas! FOLLOW! FAVORITE! COMMENT!**


	11. Chapter 11: Constalations

**MOUNT JUSTICE**

**OCTOBER 3, 4:55**

I woke up in the infirmary of the cave.

I was in one of beds with an IV hooked in my arm. My whole upper half was covered by a bandage that had faint blood stains on it.

What the hell? I thought I was alone in the room, until I heard someones heavy breathing.

Towards the foot of my bead, was the Bird Brain. His arms made a pillow for his head and he did that cute breathing thing where he'd breath in through his nose and puff out air from his mouth…WHAT?! WHY THE HELL DID I SAY CUTE! NOT CUTE! NOT CUTE! NOT CUTE!

He stirred once more and rubbed his eyes under his glasses. He let out a yawn and stretched his arms.

"Eh hem," I said, trying to get the boys attention.

His eyes landed on me, or I least I think they did, "Scarlet!"

I rolled my eyes "Yes I'm Scarlet, and you're Robin,"

"Your-Your-Your awake!" I rolled my eyes once more

"Wow! Ya think? I thought I was dead!"

I swear to God he growled at me. He lurched forward, I thought he was gonna yell at me or something. But he surprised me…he hugged me.

"Idiot," He muttered

Surprisingly, I hugged back and chuckled "You're one too Blunder Boy,"

"SCARLET!" the door burst open realign the whole team, and…my sister…and my aunt, well Black Canary technical.

Robin and I quickly broke from our hug and blushed.

"Hi," I shrugged

"HI?!" They all exclaimed

The team and my sisters sentences all got jumbled up.

Finally, a loud, ear piercing scream came out, causing us all to cover our ears. My Aunt Dinah's Canary Cry.

"How about we slow down so Scarlet can process everything,"

They all nodded

"What do you remember?" Kaldur asked

I looked down at my hands and fiddled my thumbs "Well, I remember fighting Harley Quinn, I had her under me, I punched her, there was a bang…it kinda fuzzy,"

"Harley Quinn had a gun," Chris told me, sitting down next to me

"She shot you," M'gann said

"It was a pretty nasty wound," Wally continued

"If Wally hadn't pulled out the bullet any later, you woulda died," Was Artemis indirectly thinking Wally? But what troubled me more, how would I have died.

"Wait wait wait," I held up my hands "How would I have died, I know it was in my stomach but-"

"The bullet was laced with some kind of poison," Conner cut me off

"If it reached your heart, you would've died," Robin said softly

"Oh," I sighed "Well thats great, how many days I've been out? And what's happened,"

"Three, and Wally broke his arm," That explains the cast "And we learned your sister was a telepath,"

My eyes widened "How did you-"

"I told them," Charlotte said "I got worried and tracked you to the cave, Artemis let me in,"

"Yeah, we decided to let your smoking hot sister into the cave," Wally got elbowed in the gut for that.

"Wally, rule number one about my sister, don't try to hit on her," I commented

"Hey team," My sister asked "Can you give me and Scar a minute?"

They all nodded and left the room.

After a brief moment of silence, Charlottes hand connoted to my face.

"What the hell-?!" I asked

I was cut off by my sister hugging me tightly and sobbing into my shoulder

"You fucking scarlet headed idiot!" She told me, well thats nice sis "You coulda died! I could have lost you!"

I opened my mouth to talk, but closed it. My sister was right, I could have died. My parents death nearly broke my sister and myself. I couldn't bear to think about what would happen if my sister was alone by herself.

"I'm- I'm sorry Char," I said softly

"Dont do something stupid ever again!"

I chuckled softly "Thats gonna be hard, you know me, I can be pretty damn stupid,"

"Yeah, you can,"

…..

"YOUR NOT SUPPOSE TO AGREE!"

* * *

**MOUNT JUSTICE**

**OCTOBER 3, 11:46 EDT**

We ended up staying for dinner and overnight at the cave. Only problem, I couldn't sleep. I went to bed at nine, but still couldn't sleep. FAQ!

Finally, I got out of bed and went outside. Why? Cause I wanted to.

I sat on the cliff outside, hugging one of my knees and looking up at the sky. I think I remember some of the constellations my mom told me about.

"Hey Mommy?" I asked

"Yes punkin?" My mom answered

"Can you tell me the names of the stars again?"

She chuckled and began pointing them out "Well, thats Orion, Leo, Virgo, Cancer…"

"Fancy seeing you here,"

I sharply turned around to face the wonderfulness of Robin, the Boy Wonder

"What the hell are you doing out here?" I asked

"Its a free country," He sat down next to me "What about you?"

I sighed and ran my fingers thru my hair "Couldn't sleep,"

"Same,"

"Hm,"

There was an awkward silence between us

"You know any of the names?"

I looked up at him "Huh?"

"The stars, know any names?"

I chuckled lightly "My mom taught me some,"

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"Name some!"

I rolled my eyes and began pointing towards the sky "Okay, the one right there, thats Aquarius, oh and that ones Sextans, and uh, that ones Hydra,"

Ya know, I might just end up liking this guy…Maybe


	12. Chapter 12: Return of the Reds

**MOUNT JUSTICE**

**OCTOBER 10 4:58 EDT**

"Pineapple juice?" Poor Cap. He's a new maid for Wally, who is slacking off and abusing the privilege of being wounded. I got frickin shot! you dont see me slackin off!

I dodged another kick from Chris and swept him under his feet causing him to fall. Usually I would go for something a bit more difficult and a lot more hard hitting, but since my wound was still healing up, I couldn't do much.

"Good work everyone." I heard from Black Canary, as I helped Chris beck onto his feet. "In fact it's been a very productive week."

"Yeah, for everyone except Kid-Malingerer." Good one Arty.

Wally stopped drinking his 'precious juice'. "Hey, arm broken in combat against the Injustice League here."

I raised my eyebrows at him "I got shot with a poison laced bullet and I am flying, think Wally. Actually think. Who should really be the one being lazy?"

Dinah laughed a little. "I've really enjoyed being your den-mother this week."

"Technically, you're my den-aunt," I stated "I think,"

The team laughed but was soon stopped

Recognized, Zatara. The magician stepped into the cave and quickly began typing on a keyboard

Access granted. Zatanna Zatara, authorization Zatara

A girl with black hair and blue eyes came through the zeta. Chris eyes widened and he broke into a giant grin. Da faq he so happy about?

Zatara looked at the girl. "Zatanna this is the team." Then he looked at us. "Team, my daughter Zatanna." Awesome! I didn't know Zatara had a kid!

M'gann flew in front of her. "Hi I'm-"

"Zatanna!" Chris jumped in front of M'gann "It's so great to see you!" Looks like someone has a crush "um, she's Megan, and thats Wally, Artemis, Kaldur, Conner, Robin, and Scarlet,"

"Welcome to the cave." Kaldur greeted.

Zatanna smiled. "Uh, thanks."

"So, are you joining the team?" Chris asked. Well someone moves quick.

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves." Zatara took of his hat. "This is strictly a visit. Though I am sorry we missed the training. It's something in which Zatanna could benefit."

_"Do the rest of you get the impression we're on probation with Zatara?" _M'gann asked.

Superboy turned to her._ "Not just Zatara, I mean why is Marvel still hanging around?"_

_"'Cause Wally likes Cap making food for him," _I stated.

Wally glared at me. "_Because we like having him around."_

Artemis smirked. "_You like having him around, 'cause he waits on you hand and foot."_

_"And your point is?"_

Chris chuckled " _Remember guys, this is Wally we're talking about."_

_"It almost makes one to wonder if Red Tornado tenors as our supervisor."_ Kaldur crossed his arms.

_"Yeah, at least he trusted us." _Wonder Boy added.

_"If you ignore the fact that we shouldn't have trusted him, he was a traitor! That machine nearly got M'ga- All of us killed!" _Sheesh, calm yo tits SB

"Are you guys having a psychic conversation?" Oh forget she was here. "'Cause I can't decide if that's cool or really rude."

"Sorry Z," Chris nervously scratched his neck

We felt Canary's and Zatara's glares on us. Uh-oh spaghetti-o

"Alright fine," Conner gave in. "We were talking' about Tornado. It's been weeks since his attack. And the League hasn't told us anything."

"We don't know shiz about RT going bye-bye," I stated

"The League is searching for Tornado. As well as the other androids that invaded the cave and their creator T.O. Morrow. Batman's made tracking them down their highest priority." Black Canary said. Go fucking figure

Robin stepped forward. "But you found none of the above."

"Not yet, but Tornado is Justice League. The team is not to pursue this." Yes, ma'am.

"Why don't you all take Zatanna, on a uh," Wait where was she? "Of the cave?"

I saw Zatanna petting Wolf and smiled "Looks like Wolf likes you! Yeahz!"

She smiled back. Bonus points; NEW FRIEND MADE, LEVEL UNLOCKED.

Wolf suddenly jumped up when Captain Marvel arrived with nachos. "Aw, you're getting a tour? Cool!"

"Actually I was hoping you could take Wolf outside." Oh I smell a plan or is that just the food in Cap's hand? I should've eaten before I can here "He needs the exercise. We'll join you in a few."

"Sure, sure I can do that! Come on Wolf!" Wolf followed Captain Marvel outside.

"Aw, what about my nachos!" Wally whinnied.

I rolled my eyes and grabbed him by the collar "Can it ginger,"

We walked through Mount Justice, with Chris next to Zatanna- wait when did she changed clothes? Da crab is happening?

Chris noticed and grinned. He knows something I don't.

Zatanna broke the silence between all of us "We're not really taking a tour are we?"

"No," Superboy turned around. "We're hunting down that robot."

Kaldur nodded in approval. "Yes, we are."

"Oh wow, out loud a everything." The magician's daughter complimented.

"What about new girl?" Artemis asked.

"Please, she'll do fine." Chris smiled. "As long as you won't tell."

She turned to him. "I can't tell, not if you kidnapped me."

I smiled big and threw my arm around her "You're gonna fit in great!"

M'gann summoned the bioship and we all stepped inside. I sat next Robin, with Marcus and Zatanna on the other side.

To be honest, I really like the girl. And Chris seemed to like her in a way that's more than friendly

There was a small beeping noise and my aunts voice came over the intercom" M'gann the bioship wasn't authorized for departure."

"We're kidnaping Zatanna!" Woah, she sounded way too happy about that. "Uh to show her Happy Harbor. Be back soon!" Close one

"Roger that, uh have fun." Canary said.

I sighed heavily "That was a close one,"

M'gann flew the bioship around, but I had no clue where the heck we were.

"Where are we going?" Robin asked. "Batman is world's greatest detective, and he searched for Tornado and Morrow in every logical location. If were gonna do better we need an illogical solution."

I smirked, knowing where he was going with this. "A really dumb idea."

We all looked at Wally.

"As a matter of fact,"

**BELLE REVE **

**OCTOBER 10 6:35 CDT**

"Warden Strange owed us a favor for stopping last month's prison break. he's given us five minutes with you." Kinda scared of M'gann know.

"Spill Ivo!" But we did know Superboy could be scary. "How do we find T.O. Morrow and his reds?"

"Now why in the world would I know how to find Morrow?" His voice is kinda annoying.

KF walked towards him. "Because, and heres a truly dumb idea, you're Morrow's biggest competitor in the evil android gang, who better to keep track of what he's up to? And where?"

"Ah," He put his hands together. "I see your point. So let me rephrase. Why in the world would I tell you where to find Morrow?"

Aqualad walked next to M'gann. "He knows, do what you must."

Her eyes turned a bright blue, which made Ivo laugh. "Oh please, as if I never faced a telepath before."

"Trulb tuo S'worrom eurt noitacol!" Zatanna exclaimed next to Ivo. Duh fuck?

"Morrow's in a secret underground base beneath Yellowstone National Park, 100 meters south of Old Faithful." He said rather quickly. He covered his mouth. "Wait, what just happened?"

Chris smiled at Zatanna "Thank you Z."

"Lock out all external communications. Soon, Canary and Zatara, Batman too I imagine, will know of our visit to Professor Ivo. We haven't much time." Aqualad explained, after we set out in the bioship to Yellowstone.

I shifted in my seat to turn to Zatanna. "Look, I'm trying to be as nonchalant as I can but-"

"Why?" She interrupted before smirking. "Be as chalant as you like." Girls got the talk down

I laughed lightly "I think we are all just trying to handle on your powers. Could you teleport us to Tornado, or Morrow to a cell, or force his bots to surrender?" Artemis questioned.

"Or create peace on Earth for all time?" Oh yeah, she's a nice addition to the team. "Zatara could even do all that but I'm nowhere near on my dad's level. I need to know a spell cold, or else have time to prep it. Plus all magic requires energy which usually has to come with within. I just can't make the impossible happen at will."

"You're a great magician Z, you could a spell off the bat anytime," Well Chris is a little flirt

"What's are ETA to Yellowstone?" I turned to Superboy who was very, very angry. "I'm way past ready to stuff Tornado in a trash compactor."

"That's a really big trash compactor." I said silently. The truth: Superboy scares me when he's angry, because you could feel his anger which was creepy.

Robin turned to me and gave me a smile, which made me feel better.

"Are you so certain he betrayed us?" Aqualad said in a calming voice.

"Aren't you?!" Superboy turned to him.

Kaldur looked away from his glare. "I am not convinced. And even so that makes him but the victim of his creators programming. Certainly he deserves a chance to prove he's more than the weapon other's designed him to be."

Conner turned back in his seat and became a little more calm.

Go figure Aqualad can calm down Superboy

**YELLOWSTONE NATIONAL PARK **

**OCTOBER 10 8:22 MDT**

"Stealth mode," Aqualad ordered. Yes sir!

I tapped my choker and I changed to stealth. Ah, stealth never gets tiring. I noticed KF, Arty, Aqualad, and Miss M switch to stealth too.

"I recommend you stay behind," Aqualad told Zatanna, probably not gonna happen \

"that an order?" Zatanna questioned

"No," Aqualad answered "You must do as you see fit,"

"Good," Then I noticed Zatanna in her own outfit. This chicks pretty awesome at magic.

Once we made it towards a sort of barren field, Robin pulled up a hologram. "Ivo's right. There's something down there,"

We started to walk into the field but a huge blast of wind blowed us back, which resulted me into falling into Robin. This is awkward.

I looked up to see...Red Tornado! Bastard, android-thingy! Then he sent tornadoes. So we screwed.

"Why Tornado?! Why are you doing this?" Miss Martian yelled. Stupid wind, I can barely hear her.

"Message received?" Wait what message? I'm still trying to get up off of Robin!

Superboy nodded. "Who cares why?! Nail him!"

I nodded and got off Bird Brain.

"Superboy!" I yelled at him "Maneuver seven," He nodded and flipped me up into the air,.

Just as I my claws/fist were about to nail RT, a gust of air threw me down the ground, impacting me into SB and Aqualad.

I heard another robotic voice that sounded a little similar to Tornadoes. Is our cover blown already?

Once I got up, a whole lot of rocks came towards us. M'gann, Aqualad, and Superboy blocked some of them, while I just put my hands up in my face. This was a pain in the ass

A rock came towards me, Rob, Zatanna, and Chris but we all moved out of the way.

"Zatanna?" I heard from Chis

"I'm good," Aw! They make such a cute couple….DA FUCK IS WRONG WITH ME?! "But Red Tornado's getting away!"

"Is he abandoning us?" Artemis asked.

"I don't believe that!" M'gann said.

"You stand no chance against me humans." Thats not very nice

Miss Martian and Superboy were above us. "We're not human!" They flew towards the android.

"Apologizes," Then hand-shaped rocks came from the ground, coming towards M'gann and Conner. "I suppose the properly inclusive term is, meat bags."

"Jerkface!" I yelled "Robin! Throw me!"

Robin threw bombs then threw me, surprisingly the boys strong. Just as I was about to attack, the bombs were caught in the androids hand and went off in my face, knocking me into Robin.

"Tornado's memory files and my superior processing speed allow me to anticipate your every move." Ohh! Yep, we're still screwed.

"Eoks emoceb a dlofdnilb!" Zatanna yelled out, causing a blindfold, that literally came out of nowhere, over his eyes. "Tornado never knew my moves."

"Nogard a etaerec!" Theres Chris.

Suddenly, a huge dragon came out of nowhere and breathed fire on the new android and it was distracted for a while

"It's looks like you got some good one's." Chris smirked, with confidence in his voice "Sorry, that sounded a bit too Wally," Zatanna smirked back. Bow chicka bow wow...

Laser beams shot out of the android's eyes causing a volcano behind him to explode. I'm gonna say his name is 'Red Volcano'. Cause ya know, Red Tornado...dude looks like him...so...Imma shut up.

"He's staging a stage two eruption," KF explained while dodging some of the lava. "If it gets to stage three, kiss the hemisphere goodbye."

"Hit him from all sides!" Aqualad ordered.

"Okay Chris, double team?." I aske.

He chuckled. "Definatly"

Both of us went forward, and went to swipe at him. But he caught my foot and threw me back into Chris. Luckily, I easily flipped down, and landed next to Artemis. Chris, tried to do that, but he ended up falling on top of Zatanna. Someone moves fast.

After KF saved M'gann, and huge stream of water hit 'Red Volcano'.

Oh snap. "Nice hit!" Robin exclaimed.

"The hit was not mine," And then he looked behind us, "Look!"

I turned around and saw the water android that attacked us a month ago. He attacked Volcano and threw him into the water, creating thick steam.

As a the steam cleared, I see a piece of rock or something, but something blew it away. Tornado! ...and the chick that tried to fry us a while back. Should I be worried?

They both began to attack and when the went under, RT followed

Superboy pulled him out, and it looked like his robotic legs were missing. Well, we're gonna need a robotics smart person. "Tornado listen, we're on the verge of a stage three super volcano eruption!" KF explained. "There's no turning back from that. We need to-"

Chris interrupted him. "Vent pressure fast. But there's a problem, the ash cloud could cause a huge nuclear winter." So the British boy is smart.

"Exactly! Tornado you need to divert it!" Kid agreed. "Triangulate a route of pressure locus,"

"Right," Robin pulled up a map of the volcano. "Here, here and here."

Artemis nodded and shot an explosive arrow that split into three explosives. When the volcano exploded, Tornado floated up and absorbed all of the ash that came from it. Then the lava became cool.

"Yes!" Kid and Chris exclaimed, while exchanging hive fives.

But that didn't last long until I saw Tornado fall on the ground. We all rushed over and carried him towards his lab.

"There, that should do it!" Robin said

"Blagodaryu Gospoda," (Thank the lord) I sighed

"Yes," Yeah! I miss RT's voice! "I can speak again."

Our lead stepped forward. "You were willing to sacrifice yourself to, save the planet."

"That planet would've survived," Red Tornado said. "It was humanity that was saved. Though it was not me. My brother and sister were the true heroes today."

Aqualad has put a hand on his shoulder, comforting him. "My point is this, you were never the mole, never a traitor."

"No," Red Tornado agreed with the Atlantean. "I left you to prevent a further attack and to find my creator, Morrow."

KF held up on the android's pieces. "Cool souvenir!"

"Souvenir?" Zatanna questioned.

I sighed. "Everytime we go on a mission he collects something from the mission that he thinks is cool. Kinda like me with quotes, except I write them on a wall,"

Zatanna nodded. "Ah, okay."

"Ready!" Robin held up the android's detached leg. "We can rebuild you, better than before!"

"I do not believe I should be repaired." Thats good, I like RT the way he is.

"Why did you volunteer to become our den-mother in the first place?" Superboy asked.

"I was the better choice. I do not require sleep, I have no secret identity or second life to live." Tornado explained.

"But you do have advanced A-I programming," KF explained while playing with one of the android's body parts. "Designed to learn, adapt, evolve!"

"Hello Megan!" I love that line. "You wanted to become more human."

"And you couldn't do that with the League. They're stiffs."

"You said it," I stated

"They walk with broom sticks up their backs," Chris commented

"And you're sure not gonna learn any emotion from Batman," Robin lightly chuckled. "Trust me,"

Aqualad turned back to RT. "And the cave is not only a proving ground for us, but for you as well."

"I do not know of these statements are accurate. But perhaps, they are true. And if I understand the term correctly, I believe I have come to..care about you all." Tornado agreed.

Aw heart whelming moment!

"See, practically a meat bag already." Superboy said, causing me to slightly smile.

"So, good first mission?" Chris asked, with his hands behind his head, acting cool.

"Yeah, pretty good. If my dad doesn't ground me for life..." Zatanna said.

Oh yeah...we kidnapped Zatanna and took on three androids by ourselves and tricked our mentors...I'm dead.

**ITS SUMMER! MY NAME! AND THE SEASON! SOO HAPPY! I will be updating more often now since I have more free time! COMMENT! FOLLOW! FAVORITE! COMMENT!**


	13. Chapter 13: Partner Project

**GOTHAM ACADEMY**

**OCTOBER 12, 3:45 EDT**

I did get grounded. For a month. No TV, no desert, no manga, no computer. Only privileges are reading, missions, food, and time at the Cave, but I have to be monitored. And to make things worse, Im paired up with Richard Graysondoor the science fair. I thought we where allowed to choose our partners!

Jenna and Arty got paired up and I was sad. I wanted to be in a group of three. Poopie.

"It is so aggravating that she got paired up with Richard!" I rolled my eyes at Katrinas voice. The three Plastic wannabe kept on making my school life a piece of shit.

"Totatlly," Rachel agreed "I mean, everyone knows that you and him are so ment to be,"

"Yeah! Ment to be," Cate agreed

I chuckled and kept walking. Apparently Katrina thinks that she and Richy Rich kid are dating or 'ment to be'. That's a knee slapper

"Know what you're gonna do?" Artemis asked as Jenna, her, and myself walked outside

I signed heavily "No, it's just so annoying that I got paired up with the Prince of Gotham!"

Jenna playfull nudged me "Hey, at least he's cute and maybe he likes some of the stuff you like!"

I rolled my eyes once again "Yeah, totally," I snorted "The Prince of Gotham likes literature, Japaese and Chinese food, and manga,"

"Hey, ya never know," Jenna stated

"Scarlet!"

I turned around to Richard runningtowards me. "Yes Grayson?"

"I was thinking we could maybe get started on the project today or brainstorm at least,"

Jenna grabbed me by the shouldEd and whispered in my ear "Seems like someone likes you,"

I rolled my eyes and pushed her off of me "Sure, we can go to my place and brainstorm,"

He smiled with his perfect white teeth "Great!"

As we got into Richard's limo, I whispered to the sky "Dear God, help me,"

* * *

**NGUYEN HOUSE**

**OCTOBER 12, 3:55 EDT**

"Charlotte! I'm home! I brought company!" I yelled as Richard and I entered my appartament.

Charlottes sashayed over to us and smiled "Hi!" she stuck out her hand to Richard "I'm Scarlets older sister Charlotte, I didn't know Scar was allowed to have friends over"

"Richard Grayson, a pleasure," What a gentlemen...note my sarcasm.

"We're not hanging out Char, we got paired up for the science fair, we are doing half of our project here, half at his place," I explained

Charlotte grabbed her bag from the dinner table "Well, I'm heading out to do some errands. Scar, you know the rules when you're grounded, I'll be back in time for dinner," And then she left.

I signed and grabbed Richarss hand "C'mon, we can go to my room," that sounded so wrong.

"What's with the writing on the walls?" Richard asked when we got into my room

"Theyre quotes, phrases, lines, that I find inspirational, when I have time, I write a poem and use some, Richard," I explained

"Cool," He sat down on the floor "And please, call me Dick,"

"Okay Dick," I sat down

"...Why are you grounded if you don't mind me asking,"

I sighed and lied "Some of my friends and I snuck out so I'm grounded for a month,"

"that sucks,"

"You said it...have we every met before?" I asked

He smiled slightly "I think I would've remembered meeting you,"

"Heh, I guess so," I scratched the back of my neck "You just remind me of this guy I know," He was a lot like Robin

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?"

I smirked "Mutual, I kinda like the guy,"

"The friend like, or the like like,"

I blushed hard "The friend like of course...I think...ARGH!"

"Doesnt seem like it,"

I playfully pushed him "Shut up, we need to get working,"

"Yes, ma'am!"

* * *

"You're not how I imagined you," I told Dick, half an hour later.

"How'd you imagine me?" Dick set his pencil down

"Hm, stuck up, a priss,looks downown others," I said bluntly

He chuckled "Well that's nice,"

"Hey!" I said playfully "Your legal guardian is Bruce Wayne, King of Gotham, any person would think that!"

He laughed "I guess so,"

* * *

**OCTOBER 12, 10:56 EDT**

I layer on my bed with a smile on my face. Dick Grayson was actually really nice and not stuck up. Hm, if I'm not careful, I could end up falling for him...NO WAY IN HELL! I DON'T LIKE DICK GRAYSON! I DON'T LIKE DICK GRAYSON! I DON'T LIKE DICK GRAYSON!

"Handsome boy, I could see why you like him,"

I yelped and jumped out of bed to see The Witch Doctor standing there. We'll not really standing there, his image was smoky.

"You have not contacted me in some time Scarlet," He stated

"Maybe it was because I got shot!" I hissed "You told Harley Quinn to shoot me, didn't you?"

He dramatically clapped his hands "Verry observant I see, and twas swear your question, yes, I did tell Miss. Quinn to shoot you,"

"Why?"

He smirked "I wanted to see if I was right about you, if you where truly my most perfect creation,"

"Yeah, well, you did, know what the fuck do you want?"

He chuckled "Information, I wish to know more about the weaknesses of your fellow teammates,"

I decided to lie "I don't know any," And just like that, I felt a searing pain gothree my body, causing me to fall to my knees.

"Know don't lie Scarlet, tell, if you don't, I will make you kill your sister right now,"

I looked up at him and glared "Fine,"

* * *

**WAYNE MANSION**

**OCTOBER 12, 10:56 EDT**

**(DICK GRAYSONS POV)**

"She was amazing," I told Wall, who I was currently talking to on the phone "Scarlet was absolutely increadible when we where doing the project,"

"It sound like you're falling for her," Wally teased

I felt the heat rise to my cheeks "I am not! I'me just saying that she was really good!"

I heared him chuckle on the other end "Sure, sure, I bet that by New Years, you two will be locking lips on the final count down,"

"Oh shut up!" my face wasn't getting any better "She acts almost exactly the same way she does when she's Red Riding Hood,"

"Meaning, short tempered, snappy come backs, has her dumb moments,"

I laughed lightly "Pretty much,"

"You so like her,"

"Look," I said, trying to end the conversation "I need to hit the sack, so I'm gonna hang up...and I don't like Scarlet!"

"Sure, sure," And that was the last thing I heard from Wally before I hung up

I layer on my bed and signed heavily. I didn't like Scarlet that way...right?

**HEY Y'ALL! HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER! I LIKED WRITING IT! COMMENT, FOLLOW, FAVORITE, COMMENT!**


	14. Chapter 14: A Real Nightmare

**Oh God, I'm going to feel so bad after writing this and the aftermath of this exercise.**

**MOUNT JUSTICE**

**OCTOBER 16 4:01 EDT**

No way. No way. In just a blink of an eye the two Green Lanterns, Captain Atom, Martian Manhunter, Captain Marvel, Superman, and Batman just disappeared. Vanished into thin air. Gone. This wasn't happening.

Zatara appeared on another screen "Tornado, did you…"

"Yes, Zatara, we saw," Okay, doe he even get what's happening "Celestial Offenses have failed," Failed? Seven of the big guns in the Justice League just disappeared! "Initiate all terrestrial measure

Zatara nodded "Affirmative, see you in the field,"

Red Tornado turned to us. "I must join the League. We will protect the planet at all costs. But should we fail, the responsibility falls to you,"

Kaldur nodded "We stand ready,"

I gulped hard and tried to calm down. Oh god. Now was not the time to have a relapse. Just try to calm down Scarlet. Everything is going to be fine. Charlottes at home, watching the news and baking. Jenna is probably down town going ga-ga for the new fashions. Aunt Paula is at home working. And BC and GA are on the field. The League is going to save the day...everything will be fine. Right?

We pulled up screens to all the news channels and we all watched the Leaguers, our mentors, disappear in less then a second. And thats when I saw it. A familiar maple haired girl wearing all pink, getting crushed under rubble. No….Not Jenna. I forced back the tears that were trying not to come out. I felt like freaking out again. Oh God, please don't have a relapse.

Chris put his hand on my shoulder, I'm pretty sure I made it obvious I was flipping my lid

"Red Tornado to cave, I fear I am all that remains of the League, I-"

"RT!" Robin and I yelled, but Tornado was gone. That was it. All of the Leaguers...were gone

"We are Earths heroes now," Aqualad told us after a moment of silent grieving

SB turned to him "What are we waiting for? A theme song?" Now is not the time for attidud.

"A strategy. Earths weapon's have been ineffective. And it has been made tragically clear that a direct attack will not succeed," Aqualad said

"Checking satellite imagery," Robin pulled up a computer on his glove and a 3D globe appeared "Here where the aliens are now,"

"Um, I think that little guys lost," Chris said, pointing towards the arctic

"It's Superman's Fortress of Solitude," Robin exclaimed. Cool.

"Superman has a Fortress of Solitude," Superboy questioned, clearly stunned

"it's powerforce must've attracted the liens attention, or at least to send a scout ship to investigate," Robin explained

"Must be some fortress," Okay Connor, now is not the time to have daddy issues.

"We will target this lone ship," Aqualad ordered

"Yeah!" Kid agreed "Break it down! Build more! Hit those ugly aliens with their own mojo!" Arty smacked him up side the head "Ow!"

"Martian and Kryptonian in the house,"

Kid gave a small smile "Not that all aliens are automatically ugly," This get a face palm

* * *

**FORTRESS OF SOLITUDE**

**OCTOBER 16 6:16**

Arty slid down behind one of the rocks

"_Communications disabled_." M'gann said. Good "_Repulsion disabled_."

"_And ET's are sealed inside_." Artemis announced. Good job cuz!

Aqualad, and the rest of us got out of the bioship and onto the ET's ship

"Identifying weapon structural stress points and linked to the ship," Robin said. He pointed to various spots on the ship. "Here, here and here."

Miss Martian quickly used her powers to cut them, and Superboy pulled that out, while a\I cut the wires with my claws.

I saw one of them start to glow but, before I could warn Conner, Wolf jumped in the way and was gone.

"_Wolf_," Miss Martian said, with her mouth wide open.

Robin looked back his holo-computer. "_There was no indication of feedback, I'm sorry_."

I tried hard not to cry, Wolf was a part of our team family.

"_Can't do anything for him now,_" Superboy said in his calmest voice, that I never knew he had. He jumped back onto the ship and grabbed the cannon. "_Let's go_."

"_I may need to de-camouflage for a few minutes_," Miss Martian explained after her and

Conner detached the cannon and put it on the bioship so it could be connected

"_We may not have a few minutes._" Chris said

I looked up to see a couple alien ships coming towards us.

"_Miss Martian, open fire!_" Aqualad ordered.

"_Can't,_" M'gann said while the bioship was attaching itself to the cannon. "_Weapon systems are offline to incorporate the new canon, and that's not fully integrated yet either_,"

I exchanged looks with Artemis. She nodded.

"_Gotcha covered!_" Arty yelled, before firing a couple arrows at the ships.

"Erif!" Chris yelled, and two ships caught fire and started to spin out of control

"_Get inside, we're almost there!_" I also yelled. We dashed towards the bioship after we took down the two ships. We where about a yard away when M'gann yelled

"_Artemis, Red Riding Hood, behind you!_" Before I even had time to react, it felt like everything went in slow motion. Blondie and I turned around and I saw a beam coming straight towards me. Arty shoved me out of the way and in a flash...my cousin was gone.

How do you breath again?

Inhale…

Exhale…

Inhale…

Exhale…

Should I blink? I think you blink

I let out a cry of agony and dropped to my knees.

"No, no, no, no, no!" I rushed forward and was about to dig in the snow

"Get inside, all of you!" I heard Aqualad order

Whoever was holding me, wasn't that strong. I easily broke free of the grip and began to dig furiously. Artemis can't be gone. She cant. She is still alive.

"Scarlet!" Chris yelled

I didn't stop

"Thats it," Chris picked me up and threw me over his shoulder. I kicked and cried and scream and clawed, but he wouldnt put me back down.

"M'gann, get us out of here," Aqualad ordered

Miss. M nodded slowly. Chris threw me into my chair and buckled my seatbelt, though I was thrashing and making it extremely hard for him.

About fifteen minutes later, I finally calmed down, though tears were still streaming down my face. My knees were pulled up to my face, covering the tears. Though it was quite obvious I was crying due to the fact that my body was racked with sobs.

M'gann was silently crying while KF was extremely angry, Conner, Robin, and Kaldur had pretty depressed looks on their faces. I didn't know what to do anymore.

After my parents died, I went through a really bad stage of depression, and the only person I let in...was Artemis. She back the support I needed. She was always there for me. I remembered when she blew off practice just to help me study for finals. Or when she was suppose to go to an exclusive concert, but stayed home with me because I was sick and couldn't go. And now, she just gave her life for me.

"Scar...you okay?" I peered over my shoulder and looked at Chris

"Do I look okay?" That came out harsher than I meant for it to be.

"There will be time to mourn later," Aqualad changed to leader mode "Now we have a job to do, defend the Earth and insure Artemis sacrifice was not in vain,"

"Back to the cave?" M'gann asked

"The Hall of Justice," Aqualad answered "The human race must know that there are still heroes to defend them...There is still hope,"

* * *

After Superboy, Miss M, and Arcane destroyed the ships, we stepped out of the bioship and was greeted by a General and his soldiers.

"General Wade Ealing, Air Force," The General saluted. Usually, I would find it really cool. But not now.

"Aqualad, Justice League," Kaldur introduced. "We'll help you salvage as many of the canons as possible. Then we start taking back what is ours."

I walked through the Hall of Justice, looking at the fallen debris.

"They're really gone..." Robin said, while looking down.

I looked over the broken statues. I can't believe that they're gone. It felt like my parents death, but a hundred times more heavy.

Miss Martian started to sob when she reached Manhunter's broken statue. Suddenly she flew up, and used her powers to lift up the stature, revealing Manhunter.

"Uncle J'onn!" Miss Martian exclaimed. She threw the piece of rock aside and started to fly over to her uncle, when Aqualad ran in her way.

"_M'gann, check his mind_, _make sure he is who he appears to be._" Aqualad ordered.

"_It's him, he's real, and he's alive_!" She exclaimed again.

"But we saw you get disintegrated." I tried not to cry, thinking of all of my family being killed by these damn aliens. "You and Superman! And everyone!"

"Yes," M'gann helped Manhunter stood up. "I remember but I cannot remember how I survived, or how I arrived here."

That means they could all alive! They have to be! I knew it! No way Artemis and the others could die on me!

"Maybe you were density shifting and the beam passed right through you," Miss Martian suggested.

"Scrambling your brains along the way!" Okay Chris, that sounds a lil too happy.

"My mind is clouded," Martian Manhunter told us, placing one of his hands on his head. "I feel certain that I had something important to tell you."

"_Hello Wally!_" KF exclaimed.

"_Come on!" _Chris said

"Okay," I told Robin "It's kinda creepy listening to him say it,"

"It is a bit," Robin agreed, I smiled slightly "You smiled, thats good,"

Robin and I followed KF outside

Robin had a hala-graphic map of the cannon in front of the bioship.

"_You were right Wallman!_" Chris smiled brightly. "_It's giving off zeta-beams._"

"_The same stuff that powers our zeta tubes._" Kid added.

"Maybe-" I cut Robin off

"_It doesn't disintegrate, it teleports! Artemis__is_ _alive!_" I exclaimed, relieved to know that she was alive, along with the Leaguers and my family. I think Jenna would've punched me for being so negative,

"That must have been what you wanted to tell us," M'gann said, looking up at her uncle.

I looked up as well and saw a whole army of alien space ships heading towards us. Shitaki mushrooms.

"_We're on our way!_" Aqualad informed us.

"_Negative! We can't win this. Miss Martian camo the bioship, now._" Robin said just before the bioship got zapped and disappeared.

"_We're falling back!_" Chris yelled.

"We're trapped," The General said. Then a door opened revealing the Hall's small library that was destroyed and a zeta-tube.

"Maybe, not." We helped some of the soldiers in, while Aqualad and Arcane stayed with the General and the Martians. "We can all zeta to the cave, if you can grant us computer access to the tubes."

"I can only authorize one at a time," Martian Manhunter said "Over

ride, Martian Manhunter, 07."

_Recognized, access granted._ The computer announced. _Miss Martian, Artemis, Robin, Kid Flash, Arcane, Red Riding Hood_

In a flash, I was at the cave with the others...but where was Arcane and Aqualad. After a few moment, I realized we'd lost them

"Our next mission is clear. We believe that the aliens are teleporting their victims," Robin explained.

"And we do!" I said, they were alive. They had to be. I wasn't going to have a relapse of depression. I wasn't

"Then the only reasonable detention facility is here." Robin started to type and a holographic globe appearing before us. "Their mother ship, on top of what use to be a Small Ville. Ring any bells?"

"No," Manhunter shook his head "I'm sorry."

"Superboy, you'll create a distraction." Robin said.

"No!" M'gann argued. "He's offering you as a sacrifice. Aqualad would never do that!"

"You're right. Aqualad would sacrifice himself, a mistake that just cost us our leader." Robin responded back. "Superboy is the most likely to be perceived as a threat, motivating the aliens to deploy."

"Worst case, he's teleported inside," Kid Flash said. "And we set him free along with Artemis, Aqualad, Arcane and everyone!"

Robin nodded and hacked into the satellite systems, so we could a message out to the public.

"And though we know all seems lost, the one thing the aliens cannot destroy is hope," Miss Martian said.

"Hope survives because the battle is not over, not as long as even one of us is willing to fight." Conner added.

"It doesn't matter how many fall, for new heroes will always rise to carry on," Kid Flash also added.

"Bringing all their resources, their skill, their talent to bear, to defeat the enemy and they shall win." I continued on

Robin stepped forward "The people of Earth will survive this, and we will rebuild and we will thrive. Never doubt and never forget, the Earth, will never surrender!"

* * *

Robin got into leader mode "Stay close to J'onn. He looks a little," I used my hand to emphasis 'he could use some help'. Miss M nodded.

"First team deploy!" Robin ordered. Miss Martian and her uncle flew up towards the ship.

"_Ready and in position._" Miss M informed.

SB gave a small smile before jumping onto the canons

"_Careful_," Robin warned. "_Don't disconnect the power source_."

"_Now or never,_" Superboy said.

KF picked up me, dropped me off first, and then Robin. We made it into the ship and hide behind one of the walls.

I peaked over to make sure if it was clear "_Way's clear. Go!_"

I ran towards a pillar and hid behind it when I heard a ship go by, kinda small ship. I noticed it was Miss Martian and Manhunter, before running off to the core of the ship.

"_No, he's gone_," M'gann whispered before falling to her knees. Poor M'gann. But Conners still alive!

"_It's okay M'gann we'll find him along with Artemis and the other!_" I tried assure my friend.

"_No, my mind is clearer now. The disintegration beam is exactly that, there is no detention facility, no prisoners to rescue, our mission holds no purpose_." Martian Manhunter explained.

No, no, no, no, no, "_No!" I screamed "Artemis and Aunt Dinah and Charlotte and everyone else are still alive! The canons are proof!"_

"_Scar stop!_" Robin said _"I've been scanning for team and League signals. They aren't here. But our mission still holds purpose: To destroy this mothership._"

I nodded slightly and we continued to the core.

"This is the power core, blow this and the whole ship blows," Robin said as he quickly jumped on a platform close to the core, followed by me. I immediately felt gravity start to pull me towards the core. Thankfully I planted myself with my claws

Kid jumped, grabbed Robins hand, and he grabbed mine, which sent us going towards the core. Why'd you have to grab me Robin?

Thankfully, Robin used his grappling hook, and shot it up towards a platform. A droid came at us but the two Martians easily took it down. M'gann unhooked my grappling hook, which sent me and Kid safely down to the core.

As Robin started to unwrap the two utility belts KF looked at him. "_You knew? You knew from the beginning why we were really here._"

"_Four minutes_," Robin said "_Let's go,_"

We ran towards the exit, and then the door closed.

"_Perfect,_" I muttered.

I turned around to see two droids coming towards us

"_16 seconds in counting, Manhunter, take Miss Martian and go_." Robin ordered

"_No! We won't leave you!_" Miss M argued.

"_That's an order!_" Robin exclaimed. "_We'll follow as soon as we blow those doors._"

Robin looked at the clock. 10..9..8..

We all exchanged looks, before nodding.

Robin threw a birdarang at the droid, before running and then...the timer went off.

* * *

**MOUNT JUSTICE**

**OCTOBER 16, 16:21 EDT**

My eyes snapped open to reveal that I was in the cave.

Impossible…I died. Along with Artemis, Chris, Kaldur, Conner, Wally, Robin, all of the Leaguers…

"You're all alive!" I slowly sat up to see all of my teammates, alive. Along with RT, Captain Atom, Batman, Martian Manhunter, and Aunt Dinah

"What happened in there?" Batman asked.

"What happened?!" I snapped, which I usually never do to adults "We all died!"

They ignored my comments "The exercise...it went all wrong,"

"Exercise," Robin and I questioned, me a little louder than him

"Try to remember," Batman said "What you experienced was a training exercise. Manhunter physically linked the eight of you to a virtual reality, you knew this going in. What you didn't know was that is was a train for failure exercise. No matter what you accomplished, the scenario was designed to grow worse. Still you were aware nothing was real. Including the deaths of the entire Justice League," I couldn't believe this

"That was why you hardly grieved, like when Wolf died. But all that changed when Artemis died. Though M'gann knew it not to be real, her subconscious mind could not make that distinction. She forgot it was an exercise and her subconscious took control making all of you forget too," No way. No way. No way.

M'gann tried to apologize but I stopped her along with SB

"You're the Justice League! Why didnt you stop this!?"

"We tried but M'gann had a death grip on the scenario, even Artemis who should have awoken, was so convinced she had passed, she slipped into a coma. I knew I had to enter and stop this. But on entering the reality, I forgot my mission. There was too much noise. the deaths of Aqualad, Arcane, and Superboy helped. And Robin, Red Riding Hood, and Kid Flash where silenced. Did I remember my purpose, to shock M'gann out of the exercise before your coma became permanent. My apologizes, I had no idea this would be so dangerous. So damaging,"

M'gann turned around and began to weep.

Finally I couldn't hold it in "You should have prepared for this!" I snapped causing everyone to look at me "I watch my whole family die AGAIN and have a relapse only to find out it's FAKE?! I don't blame M'gann at all! I blameyou!" And with that, I ran out of the cave, tears streaming down my face.

I heard the team calling my name, but as soon as I got to Gotham, I fell against the wall and began to cry and sob harder than I ever had. My parents death had killed me. My friends, my mentors, my families deaths...had now destroyed me.

**oH god. I feel so bad for doing this to Scarlet. Next chapter is going to be hard for me to write since everything's gonna get all emotional and stuff. ALSO**

**WHAT SHOULD SCARS HALLOWEEN COSTUME BE! LEAVE ME COMMENT AND FOLOW AND FAVORITE! BYE!**


	15. Chapter 15: Fixing

**MOUNT JUSTICE**

**OCTOBER 23 5:21 EDT**

I was right. I did have a relapse. You must be wondering right now, what's a relapse? Well, its when someone who had bad issues and then got better, has a traumatic experience that causes them to do but again, but worse. An example, after my parents died I had depression, I didn't sleep or talk, I got better. Now, the exercise caused me to go back into depression, only now, I don't eat, sleep, talk, or really do anything that involves contact with people. I locked myself in my room as soon as I got home and haven't gone out since. I've also dropped ten pound from not eating, leaving me at hundred and four pounds.

Aunt Dinah told Charlotte what had happened and I could hear my older sister freaking out. Last time, I tried to kill myself by taking too much Melatonin, a drug that helps me sleep. I've received about two hundred calls and a thousand texts from the team, Jenna, mentors, and some family. I was really surprised to see Dick Grayson had called me a lot. I actually listened to some of his messages.

The Justice League know that the whole team has been traumatized from this experience, so Aunt Dinah is going to play therapist and talk to all of us. Charlotte literally had to get Batman, Superman, Aunt Dinah, Uncle Oli, and Martian Manhunter, just to convince me to go to the therapy session.

I sat on one of the couches next to Dick and across from Chris, my knees pulled up to my face, not really wanting to talk to anyone.

"Conner," I heard Aunt Dinah say. Therapy time.

While we waited, Chris tried to start a conversation with me.

"How are you Scar?"

No reply

"You haven't answered your phone in a while,"

No reply

"I got kinda worried about you,"

No reply

"Are you okay?"

A simply sigh and I looked away from him.

About a minute later Dinah came back and Conner stormed out "Artemis,"

After Arty came back, Aunt Dinah called for Kaldur, Wally, M'gann, Chris, Robin, and finally, me.

"Scarlet," I got off from the couch and I could feel the others eyes on me. Why do I have the feeling that they're physically talking about me?

I sat in the green chair that was bigger than I expected.

"It's good to see you out of the house Scarlet," I didn't respond

"Everyones been worried about you," Still no reply

"Scarlet, please talk to me,"

"What do you want me to say?" I snapped quietly

"Anything...I want to know how you feel...please,"

"Easier said then done,"

There was a moment of silence between us "Scarlet," I looked up at my Aunt "Let me see your arms,"

I didn't let her

"Scarlet," She raised her voice and I gave in.

She rolled up the sleeves, my right arm was clear, my left was not "Did you do that to yourself?" She asked, referring to the jagged white scar on my left forearm "Why?"

I sucked in a breath "I don't really know, I just did. It made me feel good," That was partly true.

The real reason I did it was because I thought I had found the chip that let the Witch Doctor control me. I had heard a beeping noise coming from my arm, it was faint but I could hear it. I tried to pull it out, but it hurt too much. The bone and veins had grown around it.

"Scarlet...please talk to me,"

I sighed again "How did you feel….after my parents died?...after mom died?"

Dinah looked down "I felt terrible. I knew your mother, Jane, for so long. She was my sister, though not by blood. By emotion, mentally. She was a part of me. It felt like I was missing something...but whenever I look at you...I see her,"

I chuckled lightly, everyone told me I was a spitting image of my mom, minus the hair. But I didn't see it "Thats how I felt...but worse. It was my fault they died, I pressured them, no one else. It felt like there was a hole in my chest, and no matter what I did, it couldn't be filled. It would always be empty. After i got better...it was still there, but it was more filled," I felt tears brim my eyes "When I was in the exercise, and I saw you and all the other Leaguers die, along with Jenna and the rest. The hole started to open again,"

Dinah stayed silent so I continued "When Artemis pushed me out of the way. Thats when I lost it. I felt helpless. I never realized it before, but I always need someone. I always drag people down with me when I'm in pain. I should have been the one to go into the coma, not Artemis," My voice was hoarse from trying to keep the tears in "And as I watched all of the others die, I felt worse and worse. I felt like my pain, was causing them pain. It felt as if I had been shot with a million bullets, or like I was a doll falling apart at the seam. All my life, I needed someone to rely on...I'm so weak...I don't even notice it," Now I was crying, tears pouring down my face. "I feel like I'm just causing trouble and making everything worse. I', just a burden on the team. My emotions always get the best of me, no matter how hard I try,"

Dinah hugged me and allowed me to cry on her, rubbing circles into my back. When I finally calmed down, she talked "Scarlet, your emotions are what make you strong. You have an amazing power to affect others without even knowing it. You're not a burden on the team, you never were, and never will be,"

That made me feel better. I wiped away some of my tears "Do you think...the team can forgive me, for the way I've acted?"

Dinah smiled "Of course they will Scarlet, they're your friends, they'll listen to you. Trust me,"

I wiped away the last bit of my tears and smiled at my mentor and got up to leave. Surprisingly, everyone was still there

"Guys," I said making them all look at me "I'm sorry for yelling, and making everything really hard on you guys. I guess I just have the problem of letting my emotions take control of me,"

"There is no need for you to apologize Scarlet," Kaldur said "Being guided by your emotions is what makes you human,"

"And besides, where your friends, we could never be angry with you," Robin said with that cocky, cute smirk...NO! NOT CUTE! NOT CUTE!

"You shouldn't be afraid to tell us if somethings wrong," Artemis said

"We know that your parents death was hard on you, and this must've made things harder," Chris commented

"You don't need to be afraid of what we're gonna think of you," M'gann finished

"And besides, what type of teammate slash family slash friends would we be if we didn't let you vent," Wally said

I laughed lightly and sniffled "Oh shucks, you guys are gonna make me cry again," We all shared a laugh "Hey M'gann what's for dinner?"

* * *

An hour later, I was about to leave the cave with Arty, but turned to Batman, RT, and Martian Manhunter who were over by the computers.

"I'll catch up with you Arty," I said, since the two of us were having a sleepover tonight along with Jenna. She nodded and left the cave.

I swallowed and started to talk "I wanted to apologize for the way I acted after the exercise, I had no right to blame you. I'm truly sorry,"

"You have no need to apologize Scarlet," Manhunter said

"You were correct, we should have prepared for the possibility of this happening, it was a forty five percent chance something like this could happen," RT commented

"And we took that risk," Batsy finished "I should have taken Black Canaries advice and waited to do this exercise. I know that you're still hurting from your parents death and the deaths of everyone else must have made it hard on you. I'm also sorry,"

I smiled lightly "Apology accepted, and I'm still sorry though,"

Batman actually smiled! LEVEL UNLOCKED! "Apology accepted,"

Giving another smile to them, I rushed out of the cave, now feeling better. Looks like therapy actually worked.

**HEY GUYS! HOPED YOU LIKED THAT CHAPTER! I actually started crying writing it! LOL! OKAY! I'M GOING TO BE GONE FOR TWO WEEKS SO YOU'LL HAVE TO WAIT FOR UPDATES! THOUGH WHEN I GET BACK, I WILL UPDATE A LOT! MORE IDEAS FOR HALLOWEEN COSTUME! AND LOTS OF COMMENTS! I LOVE READING THEM! FAVORITE! FOLLOW! COMMENT! COMMENT! COMMENT!**


	16. Chapter 16: Accidentally

**WAYNE MANSION**

**OCTOBER 16, 3:33 EDT**

"This is your house?" I asked "It's the size of my apartment building!"

"Actually three fourths of it," Dick said in a matter of fact tone

"Whatever," I said, playfully pushing him

"Shall we go in?" Dick said, holding out his arm "Madam,"

"Thank you kind sir," I hooked onto his arm and we skipped to the door.

Dick knocked on the door and the door opened to reveal an old man in a butler show.

"Welcome back Master Dick," He said "Oh, and who is this? Your girlfriend?"

I giggled lightly and a blush covered my face, and stuck out my hand "I'm Scarlet Nguyen, its a pleasure sir. And no, I'm not Dick's girlfriend,"

"Well thats a shame, you are quite beautiful," Aw shucks "I am Alfred, I am the caretaker of the Wayne Mansion and the one who keeps Master Dick in line,"

I giggled again and walked inside with Dick. "Could you prepare us some snacks Alfred?" Dick asked "Scar and I will be in my room,"

Alfred noded "Of course sir," He began to walk away, but soon stopped "Will Miss. Scarlet be staying for dinner?"

Dick gave me a hopeful look "Well…" I started "Um, sure. I'd have to check in with my sister...but sure! I'd love to, thank you,"

And with that, we parted ways

"Well isn't he the sweetest," I said as we walked down the long hall

"Yeah," Dick agreed "Alfreds awesome,"

"So, wheres the cook and the maid?" I said with sarcasm, as I looked over all of the expensive things in the house. Holy shitakki mushrooms this place was huge. It's a maze.

Dick chuckled lightly "Sorry, only Alfred, and me and Bruce,"

Oh yeah, the King of Gotham is his legal guardian.

Dick opened the door to his room

"Holy shiz!" I yelled as I saw his room. It was the size of my apartment! "This isn't a room! This is a house!"

Dick laughed lightly and threw our packs on the corner and flopped on the bed "Actually three fourths,"

I rolled my eyes and sat down next to him "Is everything three fourths?"

He smirked lightly "I guess so,"

Rolling my eyes again, I pulled out the notepad with our notes in it "Okay, so we were-"

Dick cut me off by taking it out of my hands and making me look up at him "Are you okay?"

"Huh?"

He sighed "You were kinda MIA for a while, I mean, I heard from some of the others that you had a relapse or something,"

I sighed, great. No doubt the miniature Plastic started the rumors and I possibly may be off the soccer team "I'm fine. Just...some bad memories,"

Dick raised a memory "Memories?"

I sighed and rubbed my wrist, I guess I could tell him "Memories of my parents dying...Guess, they just decided to come back,"

"Something trigger them,"

"One of my friends...almost died," I told him "Kinda brought some bad memories,"

"Well...did you talk to anyone?"

"Yeah...my aunt, and the friend...made me feel better,"

He smiled, "Well thats good, don't want you dying on me when we've got a science project to finish,"

I laughed lightly "Yeah, that'd mean you'd have to do all the work,"

We shared a laugh, but it soon died down. We were kinda close...like really close. His hand was still on my notepad and my hand was still on it, making me lean over and leaving about two inches between us. Oh God. Dick leaned in more and I started to close my eyes

"Oh! I hope I'm not interrupting anything!" We pulled away immediately and saw Alfred in the doorway with some tea and cookies "I brought your snacks," He set them down on the nightstand "I do hope I didn't interrupt anything," As he was about to leave, he turned back around "Oh, and Miss. Scarlet, I took the liberty of calling your older sister Charlotte, she said it would be fine if you wished to stay for dinner,"

I nodded "Thank you Alfred," And with that he left "um, so, yeah, um...we should get started on the project,"

"Um, yeah, definitely," Dick agreed...Well this was awkward

Three hours later, we had finished our project. We had developed a way to kill anthrax in an envelope. **(A/N: This was a real science project developed)** which we thought would definitely get us an A.

"Master Dick! Miss. Scarlet! Dinner is almost ready!" Alfred called "Please wash up!"

We got up and washed our hands, and headed for the dining room. Fancy.

"Here you go," Dick pulled out my chair for me

I smiled "Thanks Grayson,"

"Welcome Nguyen,"

Alred set down the dinner "I hope you aren't vegetarian Miss. Scarlet,"

I shook my head "No, I'm not. And you don't have to call me Miss. Scarlet Alfred. Scar or Scarlet is fine," With another smile, Alfred left the dining room. I looked over at the other end of the table and saw the other setting "Is someone else joining us?"

"Yeah," Dick answered "Bruce is usually late for dinner, but we can start eating"

I nodded and cut into my steak. It was absolutely perfect "This table is really huge, makes you feel kinda small doesn't it?"

Dick chuckled lightly "Yeah, took me a while to get use to,"

"Sorry I'm late," I looked over to see Bruce Wayne walking through the door "Hi Dick, Hi Alfred...and Scarlet Nguyen," How does he know my name?...Oh yeah he paid for me and Artemis scholarship "It's a pleasure to finally meet you,"

I smiled slightly and shook his hand "It's a pleasure to meet you too,"

"So," He smirked "Are you and Dick going out?"

Both of our faces heated up "No!"

"Bruce!" Dick yelled "We're not dating!"

"So you don't think Scarlet's pretty?"

"Yes!" Oh shiz, this calls for a blush "I mean...I mean! ARGH!"

Time to save the day "I do like Dick sir, but not like that. And if it's any consolation, I think Dicks sorta cute as well,"

Bruce smiled and sat down to eat "Well, we shouldn't let his food go to, waste. Let's eat!"

* * *

"Thanks for letting me stay for dinner," I said as I stood outside with Dick

"No problem, Bruce and Alfred both seemed to really like having you," Dick answered

"Yeah," I laughed lightly "Though the couple jokes where sorta annoying,"

"Yeah...they were pretty annoying...So…" His voice trailed off "Do you have a boyfriend?"

"WHAT!?" Da faq!? Was he...oh god...I mean...ARGH! This is confusing!

"I mean, not that. I mean… I'm just curious," Okay...I'll answer

"No….there is a guy I like though...sorta"

"Oh, well, what's the 'sorta'?"

I laughed lightly "He gets kinda annoying after a while, and he has this really cocky attitude, and he can be a big know it all," Thats exactly what he did

"But…?"

"He can be really sweet and considerate, he's a good guy. Just sorta annoying," I laughed lightly. "What about you? You got a crush?"

He swallowed and blushed "I...I guess. It's sorta complicated,"

"What's complicated?" I asked

"Well...I'm kinda lying to her...and sometimes can be a little blunt to her,"

I laughed "Everyone has a fatal flaw. And I'm sure the lie is just for good...right?"

He nodded "Yeah,"

I saw two headlights come into view, looks like Charlotte's here. "Well, um thanks...for everything, nice talk,"

"Um, yeah, sure...great talk,"

I smiled lightly and saw Charlottes blue BMW pull up.

Just as I was about to walk down...I did something pretty stupid and dumb…but it felt good.

I leaned over to Dick and lightly brushed his lips against mine "Thanks,"

I ran down the steps to Charlottes car and hoped in. The heat made me look like a tomato.

This was just great...I liked two pretty amazing guys. Dick Grayson...and Robin.

**SHE ADMITTED IT! SHE LIKES ROBIN! AND DICK! WHO ARE THE SAME PERSON! BUT SHE DOESN'T KNOW THAT! THIS IS COMPLICATED!**

**OKAY! I WILL BE GONE FOR TWO WEEKS FOR A SUMMER CAMP! BUT WHEN I GET BACK I WILL UPDATE A TON! I PROMISE!COMMENT! FOLLOW! FAVORITE! COMMENT! COMMENT! COMMENT!**


	17. Chapter 17: Harm and Secret

**I'm back! Camp was really really fun! I hope your guys 4th of July is good! I GET TO THREATIN' MY SISTER NEW BOYFRIEND! IF HE HURTS HER, IMMA GO ALL RED RIDING HOOD ON HIM! KEEP ON READING LOVE YOU ALL!**

* * *

**MOUNT JUSTICE**

**OCTOBER 31 7:34**

"Sorry I'm late!" I said as I ran up to Arty, who was standing by the old telephone booth which was actually a Zeta Tube.

"Took you long enough," She commented

"Hey!" I objected "It's not my fault that my costumes is tricky and my hairs hard!"

For this Halloween, I went for something AMAZING! I went with being a Dark Angel. I wore a short, more black than white, dress that was shredded at the bottom, black panty hose, black heels, tattered black wings, and a black hallo that was connected to a headband. My hair was crimped and fluffed up. Black lipstick and eyeshadow had also been put on me. I looked pretty good if I do say so myself.

Artemis had tried to get me to be a vampire with her, but I declined "Ready to go?"

I nodded and stepped in the booth "Let's go!"

_Recognized Artemis, Red Riding Hood, Zatanna Zatara_

in the other tube, Zatanna appeared, she was dressed as a witch,

"Oh hey Zatanna," Artemis greeted.

I smiled. "You look great."

She smiled back. "So do you guys!"

"Zatanna!" I watched as Chris walked over to the girl, he was dressed up as Frankenstein. "You look amazing,"

Z blushed slightly and giggled "Thanks, you do too,"

I smirked "Let's keep it PG you guys,"

I looked over and saw M'gann dressed like a zombie bride, Wally as a werewolf, and Conner was half wrapped in toilet paper, Imma say he's a mummy. I frowned when I realized Robin wasn't here. Looks like I put makeup on for nothing….I DID NOT JUST SAY I PUT MAKEUP ON FOR THAT BOY!

"Oh look zombie Captain Marvel, that's hilarious, heh. Is the Justice League having a party? 'Cause my dad didn't mention it." Zatanna asked. Is it strange for a grown man to dress up?

"No, no, no! See I- I," He scratched the back of his neck. "Fine, I'm going trick-or-treating." Marvel flew over to the zeta-tube.

_Recognized Captain Marvel_

Marvel turned around "And I'm not sharing my candy."

"Well that wasn't creepy, not creepy at all," I said, breaking the silence.

M'gann continued to wrap a fidgitish Conner"So," Zatanna started. "How long have Conner and Megan been a couple?"

Arty laughed. "Couple? No, they're not a-" She stopped when she saw the laughing couple.

"Will you please stop fidgeting?" The Martian asked, still giggling.

Conner smirked at her. "You are so making this up to me later."

Artemis glared at the two before walking off, with a pissed look on her face.

Me and Zatanna followed after her, leaving a confused Chris behind. That boy don't know anything 'bout girls.

"Uh, I'm sorry, it just seemed so obvious. I didn't realize-"

"Arty, what about the dance?" I asked.

"Not in the mood," She crossed her arms.. "'Course sitting at home with my mom doesn't sound any more appealing."

"Well, there is another option," What other option? "Egnahc sehtolc otni ruo smrofinu!" There was a little swirl around me before I was in my uniform.

"Girls night out?" Zatanna asked.

I pumped my fist in the air. "Definatly"

* * *

**MANHATTAN**

**OCTOBER 31 7:59**

We drove towards a museum with the police already there.

"Whatever happened here is over, I want some action." Arty demanded.

"But maybe you need to talk, about Conner and Megan er- whatever." My cousin drove off.

We followed her and all noticed a guy holding a gun to a couple,

"Taeh taht s'nopaew latem!" The gun started to glow red and orange and the dude dropped the gun. Me and Arty basically stapled the guy to a wall. Ha!

One down. And I dont know how many others.

Then Artemis took down two robbers in less than ten seconds. She's really angry.

After that we stopped under the bridge were a lady who was just casually jogging got ganged up. Seriously people?! The chick was just jogging!

"Etativel reh!" Zatanna yelled, and the jogger lifted up, going away from the men. Before I could get in on them, Artemis took them out.

"There were easier ways to take them." Z said

"They had it coming! No harm done." As soon as the words left her mouth, are bikes exploded and we were knocked back.

"No indeed," A guy with long dark hair, four red scratch marks across his eyes, and a huge sword came towards us. He looked like a jacked up ghoul. "Harm is not done. Much harm left to do. The it's cannot escape Harm."

Artemis pulled out her bow. "Escaping isn't on the menu."

"Arrows do not impress," Why isn't he speaking normally?

"Fine, taeh taht s'nopaew latem!" Z said, but he didn't drop the sword.

He easily dodged my punches and just as I was about to bite into him, he knocked me aside. Thankfully, I landed on my feet.

"Neither does it's magic or the wolf, both must do better, or suffer harm." I'm gonna go out on a limb and say his name is Harm. "Their ridiculous garb, and rudimentary skills indicate instruction from Green Arrow, Zatara and Black Canary. Harm will study these three to their methods, for killing their mentors."

Heck no.

"Now your gonna die mister!" I yelled

"You did not just threaten my dad! Etativel drows ot em!" The sword started to move around a little bit but it still wouldn't budge. ARGH!

"It wants Harm's sword? Very well," Uh-oh.

Harm threw the sword at Zatanna, and she just move her head.

"Big mistake Harmster," Artemis shot an explosive arrow at him. Harm jumped up, and he turned the direction of the arrows around, again. Uh-oh. The arrows exploded right in front of us, and of course we fell. ARGH!

"On second thought running," Zatanna said.

"Agreed," I said

"Yeah, to regroup!" Arty agreed

"Erif nrub, nordlauc elbbub!" I heard Zatanna shout, as me and Arty ran into the alleyway.

"Nice," Artemis complimented.

"Thanks, something I've been working on since Red Vol-

"Wait," I followed gaze to a girl in all white."Who's that?"

I kept running. "Do you care right now?"

"No," She said simply "Dead end,"

"Where'd she go?" Z asked

There was a little clanking noise before a ladder appeared in front of us, The all white girl was at the top

Zatanna smiled slightly. "I like her already."

Once we jumped up there we ran towards the girl.

"Thanks for the assistance, but who are you?" I asked.

"Secret," She only said.

"That won't cut it, we need answers." Artemis told her. "Do you know Harm, and does he have any weaknesses?"

"Secret!" She said once again, she pointed behind us, and...here comes Harm. UGH!

"At least they make the hunt interesting," He said. We ain't animals mister!

He started to wave his sword around. Big deal, I could do that too.

"He's fast I'll give him that," True. Arty shot at the water tank behind us, and out spilled gallons and gallons of water.

"Dloc dniw wolb!" Zatanna repeated again and again, as the water went around Harm and then of course his weird sword had to glow and the destroy it. Time to run!

"Where'd little miss secret go?" Artemis asked, as we ran.

I saw a little figure a roof away. "There!"

"'Kay these boots, adorable, but for a chase sequence, lacitcarp raewtoof won!" The little heel on her shoes disappeared as we jumped onto the building.

As we skidded across the water, Harm threw a dagger at us.

"Hold him off while I resting," Artemis told us.

"Gotcha covered Arty," Zatanna and I both lunged at him, but he just pushed us back, and Arty stepped in. She has a crossbow….COOL!

She had the crossbow in his face, and Harm had the sword to her neck. "You wanna play without the toys?" she said.

"It tries to beat Harm, leave Harm weak." He put the sword in the ground. "But Harm has no weakness." He stood in a fighting position.

Artemis smirked, before putting her crossbow away. As they started to fight, Z and I went over to the sword.

I tried to pull it out. "Okay! This isn't some weird remake of the Sword in the Stone!"

We both tried it and an orange light electrocuted us, making us both cry out in pain.

"Red! Zatanna!" Artemis yelled out.

"And it cares about others, another weakness," I heard Harm say. "The sword rejected its impure hearts. Its has not made the sacrifices Harm has made to become pure."

"Look! It's secret! She hasn't let us wrong so far."

I turned my head and saw secret girl, before Artemis threw a knock-out gas arrow.

Just as we jumped down from the building the little girl was gone, again. UGH! I WANNA KILL SOMETHING!

"She's gone again! Now what?" Zatanna asked.

"End of the lie, we blocked." I told them.

Artemis pulled out her crossbow. "We can zip line to that magic store." Good good.

But before we could go, Harm tried to blast us with the energy from his sword. We jumped out of the way, just before it could happen.

"This can be no coincidence, they alight on Harm's very roof!" This is his house? "How do they know? Tell Harm, now!"

"Wait, this is your place?" Uh...he just said it was

"No more games!" He yelled before electrocuting us with his sword. Seriously! We didn't know!

Just before I passed out I saw secret girl next to Harm. Go figure.

* * *

When I woke up I found myself strapped into a chair and a whole bunch of creepy stuff was around me. "Zatanna?" I whispered. "Artemis?" No answer

But you know the good thing? I'm tied with ropes. I have clawes. Harm is not that smart. In about a minute, I got the ropes off my wrist and opened the door and stood in a dark hallway.

I heard a couple footsteps and I hid. I didn't know if it was Zatanna, Arty, or secret girl.

"Scarlet?" I looked over to see Z with secret girl

I growled and stood at ready.

"Better kiss your life good bye sister," Just as I was about to probably kill her, Z stood between us

"Wait! She helped me!" I rolled my eyes

"She also got us in this mess! We shouldn't trust her!" I whispered/yelled

"Then why did she help me escape?" She what? Okay...thats a good reason. I sighed and my claws and fangs shrunk back

"Okay," I said "Let's just find Arty,"

We started to run and found Artemis. When we got to a cellar, secret girl was waiting pointed in the direction to escape...I hope

"Wait!" Artemis grabbed my arm. "Scarlet, Zatanna, she's his partner!"

"Then why did she help us?" I motioned to Zatanna and I.

"Don't know, 'secret'," She mocked. Then I saw an orange glow behind us. Great! Just great!

"Look out!" Zatanna warned before we hit the floor, rolling out of the way. We ran into what looked like a kitchen.

"I have an idea!" I found some lighter fuel and poured it over the oven, Arty and Z caught onto my plan

"Good idea," Arty agreed. She fired an explosive arrow when Harm caught up with us, which he caught.

Bad choice buddy.

We escaped through the cellar and found ourselves in front of a..grave? What the….?

"_Greta Hayes, Beloved Sister,_" I read off the tomb stone. Just after I said that a white light emerged from the grave, and it was secret girl.

"This, is your grave. This is your secret. This is you," Zatanna said. The girl looked down, poor girl.

"A ghost?" I'm still trying to process it too "An actual ghost,"

"How did you die?" I questioned. There was a glowing blue light in her hand and a familiar dagger appeared.

"Harms dagger!" Artemis realized, before, as if on cue, Harm was back. Zatanna prepared her hands for battle for battle, Arty's bow was out, and my fangs and claws were at their full length.

"They defile Harm's holy place!" How is this this place is holy?

"We defiled it? You did this! To your own sister!" I wanna kill him!Then he smirked. "You're proud of it? And you have the gal to write beloved!"

"Not gal," He corrected. "Truth, she was the only thing Harm ever loved. That's why she had to go, Harm's heart had to be prue. Greta had to be cut out and excised like an infection."

"Your sick! I'm going to kill you bastard!' I snarled

That's when Greta appeared

At first he thought it was real, but he shrugged it off. "Ah it cast's another illusion spell."

"Except I didn't speak. Harm knows, it can't cast a spell without speaking." Zatanna commented.

Harm gasped as his sister's ghost walked towards him.

"You asked us how we got here. Face it Harm, your _secret's _out." Artemis told him.

"No!" He pulled out his sword. "Harm's heart is pure! Harm's not sorry! I'm not!" But the blade passed right through her. Greta reached towards his heart and pulled out something glowing orange. Ew.

Harm went to attack her, but the swipes went through sword went back in the sheath. Finally! I hate that thing! "I don't need the sword!" Look who's talking in first person again!

He lunged forward with the dagger, but I kicked it out of his hand and it skidded across the ground.

"So unfocused? Can't fight us with fighting itself." Arty started to fight again, and on the last kick, he fell to the ground.

Zatanna walked towards him. "Egnahc sehtolc otni sgnidnib," And he was tied up

Greta started to walk towards her grave.

"We'll make sure you receive a proper burial." Zatanna promised. "We won't forget you, Greta." I really don't think I can, even if I tried.

"Secret," She said before glowing bright and disappearing under the ground.

"I still can't believe anyone could do that to his own sister...I mean if my-" She cut herself off before she could say anymore. As much as I love Zatanna, like a sister, we can't trust her with that,

"Your what?" Zatanna questioned. "Artemis talk to us, secrets don't stay buried, obviously, it's better to bring them into the light."

"I don't have an secrets," Good cover-up. Then we heard the police sirens. "Cops are coming."

I laughed dryly. "I think the neighbors heard the boom,"

"We did blow up the kitchen," Z added

Artemis walked over a little bit. "Scar, Zatanna look!"

I came over the other side and saw a shop that said 'Secret'. Oh...

"That must have been the last thing Greta ever saw..."

Ya know something...this mission has left me feeling pretty empty.

**I think the next the chapter may have some flash backs! These last few chapters have been pretty hard on Scarlet write? ANYWHO! COMMENT! FOLLLOW! FAVORITE! COMMENT! COMMENT! COMMENT!**


	18. Chapter 18: Gone

**I finally figured out Scarlett's character song. It's All I Need To Be-Fireflight. Look it up! If you listen to the lyrics you'll get it! Continue on!**

* * *

**MOUNT JUSTICE**

**NOVEMBER 5, 19:47 EDT**

"Missed you on Halloween, thought you'd show up," I said as I walked up to Robin who was helping Conner and M'gann unload the bioship.

He laughed lightly "Yeah, Batman made me do patrol, kinda sucks to be stuck with it on a holiday," I nodded in agreement "Anyways, how was your Halloween? Heard you didn't go to the party,"

I scratched the back of my neck "Arty, Z, and I ended up having a little girls night,"

"Speaking of Zatanna, when do you think her and Chris are gonna get together?"

I looked over at the two magicians who were talking "I don't know, both of them are pretty shy about their obvious likes of one another. Quick change of subject, I really hope Zatara let's Zatanna join the team, we need more girls!"

Robin looked over at Zatara "Well that's not going to happen unless Zatara loosens the reins,"

Just as he finished that sentence, all of the Leaguers in the cave...vanished

Our eyes widened at the sight. No way. They were just there a second ago.

"Dad/Zatara!" Zatanna and Chris exclaimed at the same time.

"Where'd they go!?" I exclaimed

"Robin to Justice League! Zatara, Batman, and Red Tornado have just vanished, do you know-what the?" Robin stopped talking into his com, "No ones answering,"

I think this may be a problem.

* * *

It is a problem. We couldn't reach anyone anywhere.

This was bad. Real bad.

"We've set up a...refuge center at the high school gym. Any luck with-"

Robin cut Wally off "No. Can;t reach the Bat Cave, the Hall of Justice, the Watch- Or any adult hero. Even Red Arrow," For once in my life, I'm actually worried about Pinky.

"Guess where on our own," Ya think? "Kid Flash out,"

I finally spoke up and told Robin what I found out "Traditional medias offline. But kids world wide are all posting the same thing. Any adult, eighteen or older has...disappeared," I looked down at my feet. That included Charlotte. I was alone again. "I might not be a sorcerer, but I can tell this definitely has to do with sorcery,"

"Hopefully Zatanna and Chris can pull off that spell," I looked over at the two magicians and watched Chris explain to Zatanna what they needed to do. Z looked really unsure of herself. Chris must've noticed that as well, so he hugged the girl.

This would usually be the part where I'd sing that old kiddie rhyme about kissing in a tree.

"I really hope we can reverse this. It just kills me to think of all the little kids who are caught in this," I know what it's like. To feel as if you have no one. That everyones been taken from you. Heck, right now I feel like that. I felt like that every since I learned my parents died.

_Flashback_

_I woke up in a hospital room, a female doctor was by the bed._

"_Scarlet? You awake honey?"_

_I tried to say yes, but I merely groaned_

"_My names Doctor Wates, I'm taking care of you medical treatments for now,"_

_I finally spoke "Fire...The plane...Where's Charlotte, and my parents?"_

_The Doctor looked at me sadly and sat down next to me "Sweety...I hate to have to inform you this, but-"_

_I cut her off "Are they okay?!"_

_She bit her lip "Your sisters in a coma...but your parents...their….their…"_

"_Thier what?"_

"_...Their dead,"_

_End Flashback_

"You okay Scar," I looked up at Robin "You're crying,"

I touched my cheek and felt a wetness "Oh," I quickly wiped them away. "I'm fine,"

"Don't lie to me Scar,"

Sighing, I knew I should just tell him "Just...remembering the day the doctor told me my parents were dead. I felt so empty. I felt the same way in training exercise, and I feel the same way right now,"

"Hey," Robin put a hand on my shoulder "It's gonna be okay. We'll fix this. We'll find Batman, your sister, and all the others. Just stay whelmed,"

I smiled lightly at him "Thanks Robin,"

Aqualad and KF appeared in the zeta tube opening "Robin, suit up. We need to let the children of the world know that we can- no, will find a way to get the adults back,"

Robin nodded, and with another smile, he walked off.

* * *

Atlantis had no adults as well. Looks like this was world wide, even in the sea.

"Ready?" I asked Arcane and Zatanna

They both nodded.

Robin pulled up a hollow-globe and the two stepped forward and began the spell "Etaclo eht y cos **(A/n: I just tried to figure out what it says and that's what I got backwards)**

A red dot appeared on the globe.

"Coordinates locked," Robin stated "Roanoke Island,"

"You did amazing Z," Arcane hugged the poor girl who was blushing

"Th-thanks," Awwwwwww! They are sooo cute together!

"M'gann, prep the bioship," Aqualad ordered

Just as he finished saying that, a ten year old kid appeared in the cave "It worked!" What worked?

"Where did you come from? Who are you?" What do you think he is? An assassin?

"Quick!" The kid said "Read my mind!"

How did he know that- "He's...Captain Marvel," Wait, hold the phone!

"Yeah and I'm Speedy Gonzales," Kid Flash said sarcastically "Look, just because he believes that-"

The kid cut him off "Gee Wally, do I really have to bring you nachos and pineapple juice to get on your good side?" Actually, Captain Marvel being a kid explains a lot.

Captain Marvel gave us a rundown of what was happening, turns out there's a world with no kids and Charlottes threatening to kill Batman if he doesn't find out where I disappeared to, and we finally figured out a plan that could work for both sides.

Hopefully this works...and Charlotte doesn't kill anyone.

* * *

Robin and Artemis fired at Klarion, one of my least favorite people.

"That's the best you can do?" He asked, shooting red lightning at them.

KF, SB, AL, and I ran towards him, ready to strike. Sadly, he created a forcefield which knocked us back. Ugh. I wanna kill this guy.

Zatanna and Arcane started to recite a spell, but were stopped by Klarion countering the spell.

M'gann picked up boulders and threw them at the force field, but Klarion breathed fire, making M'gann dodge.

Artemis fired an arrow at the cat, don't know why, but it turned to yarn halfway. again.

I. Hate. Klarion. The. Witch. Boy.

"Show them what the familiar to a Lord of Chaos can do Teakle," Uh oh

The cat began to grow into a large cat with fangs and sharp claws...hey! That's my trade mark!

Superboy was knocked aside by the cat when he tried attack him head on.

Suddenly, a blue electricity began to cover that weird gem in the middle of the pentagram "So, you teamed up with the grown ups huh?" Took him long enough to realize that "Teamwork is so overrated," Klarion aimed the energy at us, and Artemis, Robin, and I were thrown back.

I landed on something and my eyes forcefully closed, I couldn't see but I could hear.

"Red Riding Hood!" Is that Arcane? I can't tell. Everythings black.

"_It's the gem in the center of the pentagram! Destroy it and we win!" _That's Captain Marvel right?

"That's all I needed to know," Uh oh again

"Z, no!" Arcane yelled out

When I finally got my eyes open, Klarion was jumping into a portal, the adults were back, the other evil sorcerers were there, and I was currently laying on top on Robin.\

I blushed furiously and got up.

"Aren't you going to stop him?" KF asked to someone.

I turned around and gasped at the sight. Zatanna and Doctor Fate had bonded. She was wearing the helmet.

"To what end?" Fate/Z asked "Klarion is Chaos, he can not be contained,"

"Did we win?" I heard Robin ask

"At a cost," Chris whispered, poor guy. The girl of his dreams was now taken over by Doctor Fate.

Zatara stepped forward "Fate! Great Nabu, release my daughter,"

There was a brief silence before Fate answered "No. Witness the havoc brought in these hours, the world needs a Doctor Fate. And the girls natural affinity for the mystic arts make her the perfect candidate,"

My eyes widened "You can't do that!"

"She has a her own life!" Chris objected

"Kent would never-"

Kid Flash was cut off "Kent Nelson did object, so I released his soul into the afterlife. He is gone,"

Chris looked as if he was about to burst into tears at any moment.

"...Take me instead," We all looked at Zatara. "My abilites are already at their peak. My body is physically stronger to withstand the strength of your power,"

"All true," Fate agreed "But if I remove the helmet, what guarantee have I that you will fulfill your promise?"

"My word," Zatara said, then let out another incantation that I guess ment he was going to keep his promise.

Fate finally went back to the ground and removed the helmet.

Zatanna opened her eyes and hugged her father "Dad!"

"Zatanna!" He kissed her forehead "Remember I love you," He turned to Chris "Keep her safe Christian,"

He nodded "You have my word Zatara. Thank you for everything you've done for me," Chris walked towards Zatanna and stayed by your side

As Zatar was preparing to put on the helmet, Z tried to stop him "No! Please! This was my fault! Dad don't! Dad!"

But it was too late.

Zatara put on the helmet, and there was Doctor Fate in his place "Leave these to the Fate," He rose up along with the other four villains and disappeared into a portal.

Zatanna sunk to her knees and I rushed over to her along with Artemis.

"I'm sorry Zatanna,"

The day was won, but at an awful price.

* * *

**NGUYEN HOUSE**

**NOVEMBER 5, 22:13**

"Charlotte?!" I rushed into the house

"Scarlet!" I turned to face my sister and tears fell from my eyes

"Charlotte," I embraced her in a hug and we sunk to our knee and sobbed "I thought I would never-"

"Don't say that dummy,"

"Okay," That's probably one of the few times I've agreed with her "I won't,"

After I big, long cry feast, I layed on my bed and was about to go to sleep, when my phone rang.

"Hello?" I asked

I heard sobbing on the other end "Scarlet,"

I sat up "Zatanna...what's wrong?"

"Everything. My dads gone...I'm all alone...I'm all alone,"

"Hey, hey, hey," I told her "It's gonna be okay. It's gonna be okay. Just vent sweety….Just vent. I'll stay on the phone with you till you fall asleep, okay?"

"Okay," She said through sobs

Maybe I should learn to take my own advice.

**I started tearing up a bot when I wrote this episode,. It's so sad. Anywho, I was wonder, what do you think Scarlets and Dicks ship name should be? Should it be one of Dicks made up words? I don't know. You leave a comment! NOW! COMMENT! COMMENT! FAVORITE! COMMENT! COMMENT! FOLLOW! COMMENT! COMMENT! ALOS, LISTEN TO SONG!**


	19. Chapter 19: Dance

**Okay guys, these are the voice actors for the OC's here**

**Scarlet - Cherami Leigh who plays Lucy Heartfilia on Fairy Tail. Look her voice acting up if you don't know her!**

**Charlotte - Wendee Lee who plays Shura in Blue Exorcist. Look her voice acting up if you don't know her!**

**Jenna - Brittany Karbowski who plays Nina in Save Me Lollipop. Look her voice acting up if you don't know her!**

**CONTINUE ON YOUNG READERS!**

**MOUNT JUSTICE**

**NOVEMBER 11, 16:05 EST**

"Ow!" I whispered/yelled "You're stepping on my foot Robin!"

"Well move!" He said back

"I would if I wasn't hiding behind a counter and being squished between my cousin and you!"

"Would you two be quiet and stop flirting!? He's coming!" Chris snapped

"We're not flirting!" We said in sync

I rolled my eyes. If you're wondering what's going on, it's simple. We've been planning a not so surprise birthday party for Wally for a while now. As of right now, the lights are turned off and we're all hidden in the living room. Robin has decided to squish himself next to me and is stepping on my foot.

"Woah! I just made it," Wally's voice rang through the cave "Be a tragedy if I missed my own-"

"Surprise!" We flicked on the lights and jumped up from our hiding places.

"Wha!" Wally cried out with sarcasm "Aw, you guys. You shouldn't have,"

"Yeah, right," Robin said with a chuckle "Not like you've been hinting for days or anything,"

I rolled my eyes and pressed play on the radio "Let's get this party started!"

We sat Wally down in front on the two large cakes and the small cupcake

"We made two cakes," M'gann said

"More like, you made two cakes," I told her, causing her to giggle

"Awesome, what'll you guys eat?" Oh brother

"We'll split the cupcake," I hope she's not serious "Make a wish!"

"Way ahead of you babe," Oh and a no

Wally sucked in a deep breath and blew out the sixteen candles.

I kinda kept to myself at the party. Taking off my green army coat, I did an analysis of what the team was doing. The team was all having fun and mingling, but I wasn't. And by the looks of it, neither was Zatanna.

I was going to walk over to talk to her, but Chris got to her first and tried to cheer her up. Five bucks says they get together on New Years.

That reminds me, when was the last time I had a birthday party? I think the last one was my ninth? I could never count my tenth because of what happened.

"Scar, you okay?" I turned around to see Robin standing in front of me with a plate of cake hold out to me.

"Yeah," I said quietly "Peachy, just peachy,"

Obviously, that didn't fool Robin, and he didn't get the sign that said 'WARNING: NOT DROP THE SUBJECT COULD RESULT IN DEATH!' "Scar, if somethings bothering you, you talk to me," Easier said then done

I sighed and ran my fingers through my hair, I wasn't gonna win this fight. Either I tell him now, or he looks up my entire backstory. "Remembering the last time I had a-"

"Think we should tell him?" Artemis asked, saving my butt.

We all looked over at Wally, who was trying to kiss Miss. M.

"He is the only one that doesn't know," Robin stated

"Then please," Artemis walked forward "Allow me,"

I chuckled slightly as I watched Artemis break the news to Wally "I wonder how hard she laid it on him?

Robin ignored my comment "So, what did you mean by-"

"Attention Team," Batman's voice rang over the intercom "Suit up. Polar Stealth. Mission briefing in five,"

I sighed heavily. We can't get one day off, can we?

* * *

My polar stealth was pretty awesome if I do say so myself. My hood became pure white and was furry on the hood and on the inside, along with my gloves which were long now and made with a special cold preventing material, and my pants. My boots had turned grayish blue and were lined with white fur. My top was also grayish blue and had long sleeves now and covered by abdomen. All of my clothes were cold protected. I also wore some goggles to protect my eyes.

"Where's Flash?" Wally asked

"Flash and Red Tornado already have their assignments," Batman stated "A massive ice storm has paralyzed North America coast to coast. Satellite imagery has detected five flying ice fortresses, source unknown, which seem to be responsible and must be stopped,"

"But can't the Watchtower blow them out of the sky or something?" Kid Flash asked

Wait…"What's a Watchtower?" I asked Robin

Batman sighed, I guess we weren't suppose to know "The League's orbiting Head Quarters is not weaponized,"

"Wait one moments Batman," I tried to process this "You guys have a gigantic space station circling around Earth?! How did I not know this?!"

Batsy ignored my comment "And with both Green Lanterns off world, I need all hands on deck,"

"Does that mean what I think it means?" What does it mean? "The League and the Team fighting side by side?"

"Woah!" KF exclaimed "Really?!"

Batman ignored and gave off our assignments "Superboy; Use the Supercycle to rendezvous with the Batplane at Ice Fortress one, you'll drop off Robin, Arcane, and Aqualad, then continue on with Red Riding Hood to meet up with Black Canary and Red Tornado at Ice Fortress two," I jumped with joy, I get fight along side with BC and RT! "Miss Martian, Artemis, and Zatanna; Take the bioship and rendezvous with Green Arrow and Martian Manhunter at Ice Fortress three. Other Leaguers will deal with Ice Fortresses four and five. Sending all coordinates now,"

"Uh," Kid stepped forward, oh yeah, he didn't get his named called "Batman, I think you skipped-"

Batman cut him off "Kid Flash, a young girl in Seattle, is in desperate need of a heart transplant. With all conventional air traffic grounded by the storm, you'll need to pick it up in Boston and run it 3 thousand miles across country,"

"Who is this girl?!" Guess he wasn't too happy

"Does it matter?" Scary Batman

"No, of course not," Kid Flash said "But can't we Zeta-"

"Zeta Tubes are offline, sorry," Chris stated

"Right, how can I say know?" Kid switched to regular "Guess I won't be needing polar stealth. Speedy delivery boy, at your service,"

Well, this sucks for him.

* * *

**ICE FORTRESS TWO**

I ran forward and flipped off the Supercycle onto the fortress.

A laser was shot at me, but I easily dodged it and broke it with a punch. This was pretty darn easy when you think about it.

"Red!" I turned towards my Aunt "You and Superboy attack the rest cannons, Red Tornado and I will attack the fortress,"

I nodded "Superboy! Maneuver 4!" He nodded. I gripped onto his arm and he threw me into one of the canons, thus destroying it.

A loud beep went over the fortress

"I'm gonna go on a limb and say that's bad news," Superboy said

I nodded "Agreed,"

"Red Riding Hood, Superboy," We looked up at RT "The fortresses self destruction sequence has been activated, we must leave,"

We nodded and hopped back into the Supercycle and watched as the fortress exploded and the remains scattered to the earths surface.

"Well that was fun,"

* * *

**(A/N: Because that was short, I've decided to make my own episode between Robin and Red Riding Hood)**

**MOUNT JUSTICE**

**NOVEMBER 16, 21:52 EST**

"The Parker Science Ball is held every year at Gotham Observatory. The most accomplished inventors and scientist come from all around and bring their new projects to be shown and possibly be invested in. This year, the Parkers daughter, Jenna, has decided to show a project that she has been working on for some time. It's a device that creates clean energy. Supposedly, it can provide enough clean energy for Gotham for two hundred years, but if the components are shifted slightly and the commands are changed, this device can turn into a nuclear bomb. There is a high possibility that someone may try to kidnap Jenna Parker and make her give up the codes for the device, so that it may be turned into a bomb. Your job is to make sure that nothing happens to Jenna Parker and everything goes smooth,"

I nodded at Batman. My best friend, Jenna, was a target. Of course I was going on this mission. Even though I have to miss the ball that I go to with Jenna. But Jenna's' life is bigger then the ball.

"Two questions," Robin said "One, why don't they just cancel the ball?"

"This ball has been held for ninety nine years by the Parker family, canceling it on it's hundredth anniversary would be unacceptable in the Parker family," It's true.

"Okay," Robin continued on "Second question, why are we the only ones going?"

"Superboy, Kid Flash, and Artemis have a mission in Canada, Aqualad is helping Aquaman in Atlantis, and Arcane and Zatanna are having therapy with Black Canary,"

"Go freaking figure," I muttered

"Stay out of sight and keep your eyes out for any suspicious characters,"

We nodded and I grabbed onto Robin "C'mon Boy Wonder, we're going to a ball,"

* * *

**GOTHAM OBSERVATORY**

**NOVEMBER 16, 22:42 EST**

"This is so boring!" I exclaimed as we leaned against the crystal roof and watched everyone inside have fun "Why couldn't this be an undercover mission? We could get closer to Jenna and get free food!"

"Oh, don't tell me that the big, bad, Red Riding Hood has a girly side," Robin said with a smirk

"In case you haven't noticed, I am a girl!" I exclaimed.

I turned back to the see through roof and watched Jenna through my binoculars. It was kinda hard not to miss her.

She wore a big, bright pink ballgown that looked like a upside down cupcake to me. Her hair was styled half up, half down. She wore enough jewelry to be a disco ball.

I watched her go up to a guy around are age and start to dance to a slow song. Actually my favorite song.

**(A/N: the slanted is the music in the background BTW)**

"I love this song...too bad that I'm on this mission," I muttered the last part

_You're in my arms, and all the world is calm._

I felt a tep on my shoulder and I turned around to see Robin with his hand held out to me. "May I have this dance?"

_The music playing on for only two._

I smiled slightly and took his hand "Yes, you may,"

_So close, together, And when I'm with you_

I placed one hand on his shoulder and one hand with his, he placed his other hand on my waist.

_So close, to feeling alive._

With a deep breath, we began to dance across the rooftop in perfect sync.

_A life goes by, romantic dreams must die._

I smiled slightly at Robin and secretly wished I could see what color his eyes where under the mask. He smiled back at me and pulled me a tiny bit close to him.

_So I bid my goodbye...and never knew._

The music slowly started to pick up a bit, making us dance a bit faster and move around more.

_So close, was waiting, waiting here with you._

We parted for a second before, came back together and did the same thing a few times more

_And now, forever, I know_

He gave me a twirl under his arm, before I stood back against him, and took his hand into mine

_All that I wanted...to hold you so close._

The music picked up and we began slowly turning around, looking into eachothers eyes

_So close to reaching...That famous happy end._

With one more twirl, I pulled away from him spinning

_Almost believing...This one's not pretend._

We came back together and I somehow found myself close to him

_And now you're beside me...And look how far we've come._

I rested my head on his shoulder for a quick moment and gave him a gentle hug.

_So far we are. So close…_

I broke the hug, and began to dance with him again, waltzing across the roof.

_Oh how could I face the faceless days...If I should lose you now?_

He twirled me around and around, and I just couldn't keep the smile off my face. He picked me up in his arms and twirled me...He set me down and slowly pulled me in.

**(Skipping to the last part of the song)**

_So close, so close...and still so far…_

My eyes fluttered closed and I leaned in more.

Just as our lips were about to meet, there was a loud explosion from below us, causing us to abruptly pull apart.

At the entrance to the observatory, was the Penguin and some fat clowns with big guns

"Hate to break up the party, but we heard a certain girl found a way to make clean energy. So, we're just speeding up the process," The Penguin said before throwing his flipper up in the air "Get the girl!"

The fat clowns began shooting and all the citizans ducked

"Time to intervene," Robin said, and we crashed through the roof and landed perfectly

"Oh great, the Boy Wonder," the Penguins eyes landed on me "And look, he's got himself a girlfriend,"

"She's/I'm not my/his girlfriend!" We said in sync

"Whatever," He switched subjects "Get the girl, kill the heroes!"

The clowns made there way towards us "Looks like the circus is in town,"

I backflipped, kicked the gun out of one of the clowns hands, and flipped him to the ground. The impact must've been pretty hard since the guy stayed down.

I heard a groan and saw Robin knock out a clown who was about to shoot me "Thanks,"

"No problem, maneuver seven," I nodded, laced my fingers into a net, and launched him into the air. He hit his boot against the face of a clown and threw a smoke bomb down at the ground.

There was a lot of groans and punching. Personally, I didn't even know what the heck I was attacking, however, when the smoke cleared, it showed all of the clowns down.

I smiled slightly, but it quickly disappeared when I heard Jenna scream.

Looking over, I saw the Penguin had her and was making his escape "Love to stay, but I got to go and blackmail a city into giving me money!" And with that, he was gone

There was a loud run of a motor and our motorcycles came in through the damaged doors.

I hopped onto mine and placed my red helmet on "C'mon Robin, let's go get my best friend back,"

* * *

**PARKER DAM**

**NOVEMBER 16, 23:04 EST**

"You sure you tracked her here?" I asked as we walked through the dam.

"Yeah, this is the most logical place they would go," He stated "Afterall, this is where the machine is. The Penguin most likely took her here to get her to give him the instructions to reroute the device and turn it into a nuclear bomb,"

I nodded and opened my mouth, but was cut off by a scream. My eyes widened and I ran towards the sound.

Right under us, was the Penguin and Jenna. Jen was tied up in a chair and her mascara was running "Help! Somebody help me!"

"No one can hear you sweetheart, we're all alone," That didn't sound creepy...not creepy at all "Now, how about giving me those codes and I'll let you go,"

I growled "We have to get her out of here,"

"One question, how?" Robin asked

I thought for a moment, then came up with an idea "You create a distraction and I'll get Jenna out of here, deal?"

He nodded "Deal,"

I looked back at Jenna "Make sure it's- I hate it when he does that," He was already gone when I turned around again.

"Hate to ruin that pretty face of yours sweetheart," The Penguin said "Now, I can let you go if you give me the codes, last chance,"

She spit in his face "Bite me,"

"Very well," He grabbed her chin and pulled out a small lighter and blade "Time for a little burn."

Just as it was about to touch her face, a clown came out "Um, boss, you need to come over here,"

The Penguin pulled away from Jenna "What is it? Can't you see I'm about to torture this girl?"

"I know boss, but," The clown looked over his shoulder for a moment "You really need to come over here,"

The penguin sighed and walked away from Jenna "Fine, this better be important,"

As soon as they were gone, I dropped to the ground in front of Jenna.

She opened her mouth to scream, but I put my hand over her mouth "For once in your life, please don't scream Jenna,"

I pulled my hand from her mouth and let my claws come out "Wh-who are you?"

"Red Riding Hood, I'm here to help you,"

"How do I know you won't hurt me?"

"I won't,"

"You might try to get the codes from me,"

"I won't,"

"I'd like to know who you-"

Finally, I snapped "Jenna, you've trusted me your whole life! You can trust me now! So shut up and let me untie you!"

She was silent and I untied her and pulled her away "...Scarlet...is that you,"

I sighed and slowly pulled back my hood "Hey Jen,"

"You're a...a superhero?"

I smiled lightly "Yeah, I'll explain everything later, I promise,"

"Actually, there won't be a next time," I turned around to see the Penguin there "You see, I know I can't fight you...but I can flood this place!" He turned around and pulled a lever, and water slowly poured in.

"We have about two minute before this place is flooded," I yelped slightly and punched towards the voice.

Thankfully, Robin dodged it. Someone decided to show up. "You and Jenna get out of here, I'll can take care of the bird,"

There was a brief pause of confusion "The Penguin,"

"You sure?"

"I'm sure Robin, now go,"

He nodded and ran off with Jenna

"So what are you gonna do to me Scarlet?"

I smirked "Induce amnesia,"

"What the-"

He was cut off by me backflipping, which lead to me kicking him in the face, did a triple kick in the head, stomach, and the place where the sun don't shine, and finally, head butted him. He fell to the ground unconscious "And that's how you induce amnesia,"

I looked down and saw the water was rising faster "Time to go," I grabbed the Penguin and slowly dragged him up the ladder, this was hard. The dude weighed a ton.

The water was rising quicker now "C'mon Scarlet, you can go faster than this,"

Picking up the pace, I slowly pulled myself out of the manhole and found myself at gunpoint.

"I come in peace," I said to the police

They gave me questioning looks, but Robin swooped in and saved me "Guys, she's a good guy, promise,"

They put their guns down and took the Penguin from me. Time to go to Arkham.

"Well that was exciting," Robin said when the police left

"Yeah, really,"

There was an uncomfortable silence between us "Scarlet, I-"

"I need to head home. My sisters gonna be worried about me...and I have a funny feeling Jenna Parker is gonna call me,"

"Scar, I just-"

I cut him off by kissing his cheek "I'll see you later Bird Brain,"

And with that, I ran off...and I'm pretty sure my face was the same color as my hair.

**HAHAHAHHAHAHAHA! I'M EVIL! EVIL! ANYWHO! That song was So Close - Jon McLaughlin. I took that dance scene from Enchanted. COMMENT! FOLLOW! FAVORITE! COMMENT!**


	20. Chapter 20: Qurac

****I finally decided on the ship name Whelmed ********btw****

* * *

**MOUNT JUSTICE**

**NOVEMBER 22, 09:49 EST**

"No, no, no, no, no!" Wally cried as I killed him

Okay, just so you know, I didn't actually kill Wally. I killed his avatar in Super Smash Bros. Brawl.

"That's what you get for calling Princess Peach weak," I taunted

"You might wanna look out Scarlet," Robin said, just as he killed me/blasted me off the platform

"No!" I cried out "Curse you Bird Boy!"

"And goodbye robin," Conner said, and he killed Robin.

And the winner is Conner

"Are you sure this is your first time playing the game?" I asked "You've won five times straight,"

"Yep,"

"_Robin, Kid Flash, Superboy, Miss Martian, Red Riding Hood," _Batman's voice echoed through the cave "_Report for mission briefing,_

I sighed "Time to put the game on hold,"

* * *

"Ruman Harjavti is the democratically elected president of Qurac," A video of Harjavti and Bruce Wayne shaking hands popped up "Harjavti has been praised as a fair, wise leader, a humanitarian,"

"Sure, any friend of Bruce Wayne's," What's that suppose to mean Wally?

Batman ignored his comment "But five days ago, Harjavti allied himself with the dictator of the neighboring nation of Bialya, Queen Bee,"

Super Boy scoffed "Not a fan,"

"Neither am I," I added

"Few are," Batman said "But Harjavti suddenly backed Queen Bees' faceless claim that Bialya and Quarc where one nation in ancient times and has announced that the countries will reunify in two days at a ceremony in Quarc,"

A clip popped up of Harjavti giving the announcement "After the ceremony, I will step down as president, so that our rightful ruler, Queen Bee, may rule,"

The scene changed to Queen Bee giving her own announcement "I lawed President Harjavti for unifying our peoples, and I will gladly come to Quarc to be crowned _sole_ leader of our nation," That woman makes me wanna punch something, technically, someone.

"And the Quarcies are okay with this?" KF asked

"Hardly," images showed of the people of Quarc protesting and soldiers pushing them back "They're well aware of the brutality of Queen Bees' region, but Harjavti has censored the press, silenced all legitimate protest, and invited the Bilalian military into his country to enforce Martial Law,"

"Martial Law in what country?" I muttered

"Queen Bee has to be controlling Harjavti," Robin stated "doesn't she have the power to enthrall most men?"

"And some women," That's kinda creepy "But not long distance. And we have confirmation she hasn't left Bialya,"

"So she either has an agent controlling Harjavti, or he's actually going with it?" I asked

Batman nodded "Yes. Something else is at work here. Find out what. Robin, you're team leader,"

"Promotion! Sweet!" Kid raised his hand for a high five

"Me?" Robin said in disbelief "But what about Aqualad?"

"Busy helping Aquaman. You're the next logical choice," Batman stated

"Great," Robin muttered

"Dude, you left me hanging!" Kid Flash complained

I sighed "C'mon let's get going,"

Superboy, Kid Flash, and Miss Martian walked ahead and I pulled Robin behind as we walked to the bioship

"You okay?" I asked

"Yeah, fine," He didn't sound like it

I gave him a 'really look?' "You can't fool me Robin. Just tell me,"

He sighed "I just...what if I fail? What if something happens on my call? What if it turns out like the exercise? What if-"

I pressed a finger to his lips, making him shut up "Hey, you'll do great...you're a natural born leader,"

He smiled at me, making my heart flutter "Thanks Scar,"

"Welcome,"

* * *

**QUARC**

**NOVEMBER 22, 23:56 EST**

"We're right above the Quarcie, Bilalian border," Robin told us

"A border which the Bilalians are ignoring," I said, looking down at the Bilalian tanks crossing the border

"No opposition," Superboy said "GuessHarjavti really is in bed with Bialya,"

"Wouldn't expo position here," Why? "It's an animal sanctuary,"

My mouth formed into an 'o' "Now I get why,"

"The Logan Animal Sanctuary?" Miss Martian said, looking at the name

"You've heard of it?" Robin and I asked at the same time

"Guy's," Kid Flash cut us off from getting an answer "The tanks are causing a stampede...with civilians in harm's way!"

Superboy and I looked over his shoulder and saw a small boy and a woman, of course I had to look real hard since my eyesight isn't as sharp as SBs'

"I see them," Superboy stated "Woman and a small boy,"

"We have to help them!" Miss M exclaimed

"We're way off mission here," So? "...Deploy, but stealth mode! If the Bilalians' know we hit 'em, this becomes an international incident,"

We all nodded and switch to stealth.

Kid Flash and I were dropped onto ground and a smoke bomb made sure the soldiers didn't see us.

We ran around and attacked the soldiers from behind and grabbed their guns. Haha. I smirked as the soldiers ran away.

"Time to go," Kid picked me up and we raced over to the others

"Are you both alright?" Robin asked as we got there

"I'm fine, thanks for- oh you were asking them," I totally knew that.

"Mom, mom, mom!" the little boy said "We just got saved by _Robin_ and _Kid Flash_!"

"Well, Red Riding Hood, Superboy, and Miss Martian helped too,"

I rolled my eyes "Thanks for giving us some credit KF,"

The orex levitated down and the little boy rushed towards it "Orex!"

"We diverted the Bilalians' away from the Sanctuary," Robin said

"You should be safe," I finished

"Um, yeah. It's clear Miss M. You can de-camo now," Oh yeah, she was invisible right now.

M'gann appeared behind me, nearly scaring the heck out of me. "H-hi,"

"You may have made things worse," The woman said "Bilalian border crossings are a way of life here. Usually they reck a few fences and move on, engaging them might have made us a target,"

"Not exactly the thank you I was expecting," I muttered

"Mom," the boy whined "Uncool," I like this kid.

The woman sighed "I'm sorry. I should thank you. This is my son Garfield, I'm-"

Miss M cut her off "Marie Logan!" How she know her? "I can't believe I'm actually meeting you in person!"

The wildebeest trotted over to us "The orex is sick, and I think you might have injured this wildebeest,"

"Uh...sorry?" Superboy said uncertain

"I suppose it was unavoidable," Marie said "But both need to go to our clinic,"

"The boys and Red Riding Hood can do that, you and I can...uh…. fix your fences!" Miss M said happily

"Huh?" What are we doing?

"That's not exactly our-"

Miss M cut Robin off "Please Robin," "Please Mom,"

Both sighed "Fine,"

Guess we going to their place.

* * *

We got to the Logans' at sunrise, it was a one hour walk. After placing the animals in the barn, we went to their house

A screech came from the tree above and a monkey fell from the tree, stealing KFs' protein bar

Kid freaked "Ah! Hey! Get it off!"

Garfield laughed "It's okay, meet monkey,"

"Hi monkey," I said, waving to the little guy

"Good name, but I hate monkeys" Monkey threw the bar at SB

Robin and I laughed "Looks like monkey hates Superboys"

"Yeah,"

"Dude," KF said to SB "Be happy he only threw a protein bar,"

"There are worse things he could've thrown," I told him

"Come on in," Garfield opened the door and I sat down on the arm of one of the chairs.

"So, pretty weird about Miss Martian and my mom, huh?" Garfield said

"What do you mean?" Superboy asked

"I mean, she looks exactly like Marie, but ya know, except greener," Garfield explained

"She does?" Kid asked

"Well, we now know what she's gonna look like in fifteen years," I told them

"Yeah, especially back when mom was a TV star on Hello Megan," Wait…

"Hello Megan is a TV show?' Kid questioned

"i just thought it was something she said all the time," Robin stated

"Same," I added

"Yeah," Garfield said "_On_ the TV show. Way before we e born, only had one season. You can't even find it online,"

"Now that's saying something," I said

"I know mom has a tape somewhere" He began rummaging around a cabinet, until he finally found it. He pulled out a video tape "Hello Megan! The pilot episode!"

"Woah, you still have VHS," Wow "Where's your eight track?"

Just as Garfield put the tape in the VHS, I heard a whirring sound

"Wait…" I told them

SB heard it as well "Aircraft, headed this way,"

We both ran outside, Robin and Kid Flash followed behind

"What is it?" M'gann and Marie were just coming back

The noise of the engine got closer and I looked to the sky to see a several fighter plane shooting at us.

Miss M covered Marie, and SB covered Miss M

"Where's my son?!" Marie asked

"I ordered him to stay inside!" Seriously Rob?!

"He's _eight_," Marie exclaimed "He doesn't do orders!"

"Mom!" We looked across to see Garfield standing in the barn "It's okay! I got the animals out!" Just as he finished talking, one of the fighter planes shot the gas tank near the barn, making it exploded and destroy the barn, Garfield was throw into the air.

"Garfield!" Marie cried

Miss M flew as fast as she could and caught Garfield, who was unconscious.

She flew down and placed him in Maries' arms

"Superboy!" I yelled

He already knew what to do. He grabbed my arm and threw me into the air, he quickly followed behind.

I stabbed my claws into the plane and as gravity began to pull me back to the ground, I clawed into the hard metal and left a large gap for Superboy to punch into and fully destroy the plane, which he did.

M'gann destroyed the other two [;anes by making them crash into each other.

I fell back to Earth and Miss M levitated me slightly so I would have a safe landing.

After landing, I ran into the house where Marie, Robin, and KF were.

"He's in shock," Marie said "He needs a blood transfusion now, are either of you O negative,"

"No," Robin stated

"Sorry," KF said

"AB," I told her

"Neither am I," She told us "It's hardest to come by, I kept an extra supply in the clinic,"

"I could run him to the nearest hospital," Kid offered

"The nearest hospital with a guaranteed blood supply is nearly half an hour away, longer by bioship," Robin told him

"He doesn't have much time," Marie said worriedly "What's Superboys blood type?"

"He has Kryptonian, and Miss M-"

I was cut off by M'gann walking in "May be able to help. My shape shifting occurs at the cellular level. I may be able to change my blood type to match his,"

"Please, try," Marie begged

"I'll need to concentrate, no distractions,"

Marie nodded and turned to us "All of you out,"

We nodded and went back into the living room.

Robin sat down frustrated "And on top of this! Harjavti steps down tomorrow! Subjecting all of Quarc to this danger!" I placed a hand on his shoulder, trying to calm him "KF, can you find a new station?"

He nodded "Sure, which remote is it?"

He pressed several buttons that turned on something that has scarred me for life.

"_Hello Megan!" _The TV sang in an overly happy voice, causing me to yelp and jump into Robins lap, which made me blush like crazy "_School and Boys and Parents too! A whole lot to juggle for Miss you know who! You know who. Oooh, Hello Megan! Oooh, Hello Megan! AThis cheerleader knows the score! Center of attention and so much more! Hello Megan! Hello Megan!" _The TV began to sing really fast "_A little bit distractible, but never too attractable. She's really quit attractable, okay, a lot distractible! Eventually she'll get a clue. The girl for me, the girl for you. Ooh Hello Megan! Ooh Hello Megan! The girl for me, the girl for you,"_

"Maybe it's a coincidence," Superboy said as I got up from Robins' lap.

_"The girl for me, the girl for you"_ Okay, we get it. "_Hello Megan! Hello Megan! Hello Megan!"_

"I have been scarred for life," I whispered

The TV showed a woman who was playing Megans mom dusting and Megan running down the stairs "_Mom! I'm going to the library to study!"_

"_But didn't you invite a certain someone to study here?" _The Mom asks

The doorbell rings on the TV show and 'Megan' hit her head "_Hello Megan!"_

'Megan' opens the door to reveal a hippie looking guy "_Conner!" _Oh snap! "_I thought you'd never come!"_

"Sure," KF whispers to us "Pure coincidence," I elbowed him in the gut

"It's done," M'ganns voice came from behind us, causing us all to jump "All we can do now is wait,"

KF began to furiously hit buttons and changed it to a news channel broadcasting Harjavti

"My fellow Quarcies," Harjavti addressed his people "Queen Bee's rule is a gift to Quarc," I snorted, sure it is

"Hey! That guy in back!" I looked to where Superboy was looking on TV "I know him!"

Robin zoomed in on his face and I recognized him

"It's Psimon!" M'gann exclaimed "The psychic we fought last time we're in Bialya! He was working for Queen Bee then, he must be controlling Harjavti for her now!"

"That's where I know him from, I hate that guy," I told them

"Ugh," KF groaned "I still remember the headache from when he brain blasted us,"

"We _have_ to get Harjavti away from him," Robin explained, I nodded in agreement

"I think it worked," We turned around to face Marie "He's stable."

I let out a sigh of relief "That's good news,"

"Good," Robin agreed "Because we have our mission,"

* * *

**DHABAR**

**NOVEMBER 23, 22:11 UTC+2**

"_Harjavti's alone," _Robin told us

We dropped out of the vent and into Harjavtis' office.

Robin and I walked over to Harjavti, who was in some kind of daze.

I snapped my fingers in front of his face "You out of it?"

Harjavti looked up at us "Where's my daughter?" He asked "Where's Psimon?"

"Forget him," I told the president

"Let's get you out of here," Robin finished

Just as he finished that sentence, Bilalian soldiers burst threw the doors with Apocalyptic weapons.

"Well, well, well," The man who I assumed was the general stepped forward "American heros' here to assassinate the president. Such a shame we arrived too late to stop them,"

"_Those are Apocalyptic weapons," _Superboy said

"_Which they'll use to kill Harjavti, we get blamed, and Queen Bee get's to rule Quarc!"_ Wow? You think Robin? "_Form up around the President,"_

"_Now I really want to punch something!" _I told the boys

"_I found Psimon!" _M'gann exclaimed and flew off in camo

"_Wait!"_ Robin and I exclaimed, but it did nothing

"_I'll get her!" _Superboy started forward

"_No!" _Robin exclaimed, stopping him "_The mission is Harjavti,"_

"Ya know," I told the soldiers "There's one thing I really hate...it's being called American! Robin! Now!"

Boy Wonder threw down a smoke bomb and the soldiers began to cough

I grabbed one of them by the arms and flipped him onto the ground, with a hard thump and a pressure point to the neck with my foot, he was out like a light.

Two soldiers came at me, but I jumped high, grabbed their heads and slammed them together "Kiss and make up!"

I felt someone punch me hard in the gut "Take that American hero!"

I growled and stabbed my claws into the soldiers abdomen, grabbed him by the collar, threw him over my shoulders, and twisted his arms, pushing my foot into his back. With another kick to his head, he was KO! "I'm Russian and Vietnamese, and darn proud of it!"

All of the soldiers were knocked out and in a pile "Well that was fun,"

Noor Harjavti burst threw the door and rushed over to her father, who was fully aware of what was happening "Thank you for saving my father, we will take care of him now,"

"You're welcome," I told her "And now, let's go find Miss M,"

The boys nodded in agreement and we ran down the hall to find M'gann

"_M'gann!_" Superboy called "_We're comin-AHH!"_

A familiar pain seared through my brain.

My vision began to darken and I collapsed onto the floor.

"_Scarlet…" I looked up at Charlotte "We have to go now, the funerals over,"_

"_So?" I said in my ten year old voice "Doesn't mean I have to go,"_

"_C'mon Scar, Aunty Dinah and Uncle Oli are having a small gathering, Artemis is gonna be there," Charlotte tried to convince me to go_

"_No," I stated bluntly "I don't deserve to go,"_

"_Scarlot, it wasn't your fault,"_

"_Yes it was!" I snapped "They'd still be here if I didn't pressure them into doing on the plane ride!"_

"_Scar-"_

_I cut her off "Just leave me alone!"_

_I raced off, away from my sister and everyone else. There was too much pain. Too much for me to bear._

"_Scarlet,"_

"_Scarlet,"_

"Scarlet!"

"Scarlet! Wake up!"

My eyes snapped open to see Robin hovering over me "Wha-What happened?"

"Psimon brain blasted you all," Miss M explained to me

I smiled as I looked at the dazed physic "Nice M'gann,"

* * *

"And I assure you, the Wayne foundation is here to do whatever it can to make sure you and your people rebuild Quarc," Bruce Wayne said on TV to Harjavti.

"Gee, Bruce Wayne got here fast," What does he know that I don't? "Almost like he-"

He was cut off by Robin hitting him "Don't you have a souvenir to collect or something?"

"Hello Megan!" Kid zoomed around the room and picked up the tape of Hello Megan and held it in front of M'gann "Something you'd like to tell us?"

M'gann sighed "Growing up on Mars was not a happy time for me. But I started watching the broadcast my Uncle sent from Earth, to teach us about our sister planet, and when I saw _Hello Megan_...something just clicked," I smiled slightly "Maybe it was the similarities in our names, maybe it was the way all Megas problems could be fixed in twenty two minutes. I'll I know is that _Hello Megan_ helped me smile through a lonely childhood. so, when I came to Earth and had to adopt a human form, I chose you...well...Megan,"

I sucked in a breath "Which begs the question…"

"What do you really look like?" Robin asked, leaning forward

M'gann stood up and her hair shrunk and she looked a bit more like Martian Manhunter

"Bald M'gann," KF said, pleased "Still hot," That got him elbowed in the gut.

Superboy ignored the comment, surprisingly, and held one of M'ganns hands "You know you don't have to put on a mask for me," Awe, so sweet

M'gann pulled away from him and changed back into her other form "I do it for me, this is who I am...inside," She turned to Marie "Please don't be mad,"

"Mad?" Marie questioned "M'gann, I'm honored. You saved my son. He says he's your blood brother now. And I agree, you're family,"

M'gann hugged the older woman "Thank you, you don't know what that means to him,"

Marie smiled down at her "Garfield should be awake, you should say before you go,"

M'gann nodded and left the room

I smiled down at Robin "Well, I think you did pretty good as leader today Bird Brain,"

He chuckled "What;s it gonna take to get you to stop calling me that?"

I smiled and did something crazy. I kissed him...on the cheek "A lot more,"

**HAHAHHAHAHAHAHHA! I DID IT AGAIN! Any who, if you aren't keeping up with the dates, Scarlets Birthday is coming up soon! I have something planned! I added in a scene from Scarlets past if you haven't noticed. Question: Do you think Scarlet should have a protege in season 2? Idk. Tell me what else you wanna see if the comments! LOVE YOU ALL**


	21. Chapter 21: Thanksgiving

**Black Canaries POV**

"I nominate Red Riding Hood for League Membership, although I didn't take her in as my protege a little less than a year ago, her mother already had her trained in martial arts, computer, things no normal children should know. Scarlet has probably as much experience as Robin," I told the rest of the League

"That's what worries me," Aqualad said "Scarlet has experiences most normal children don't have, she seen things that most normal children go through.

"I also worry about what her origin will do for her. We all know Artemis and Red Riding Hood both don't come from clean families. And the things Red Riding Hood has seen in her thirteen years troubles me, how do we know she will be prepared for what happens as a Leaguer?" Wonder Woman spoke "All of the Team has had experiences no child should have,"

I slammed my fist down on the table "But the Team aren't normal children, are they? Were any of of us truly normal? Have any of us not had hardships?"

There was a silence between us all

"No other ideas?" Superman asked "Then here are our candidates for new or continued membership,"

"We've debated origin, gender, size, experience, age, temperament and background, but, what is the fundamental criteria for membership," Batman told us all

"When all is said and done, the question must be...Who do we trust?" Wonder Woman asked "Trust to fight besides us, trust to have our backs, trust to hold the high standards and ideals of the Justice League,"

"Time to vote," Batman stated

I looked down at the possible candidates. Scarlet was in there as well.

My finger hovered over her codename. I still remember the way she was at her parents funeral. Empty. No emotion. Cut off from life. What something happened again? And left Scarlet that way permanently. I couldn't do that do her.

I cast my vote to Icon and Doctor Fate.

I wouldn't...I couldn't make Scarlet part of the League...not yet...not until I knew she could handle it.

* * *

**SCARLET'S POV**

"Scar, that's too thin of a slice,"

I rolled my eyes at my sister "Do you want help or not?"

She stuck her tongue out at me "Yes, now chop girl, chop,"

"Is this some sort of slave drive?" I muttered as I continued to cut the sweet potatoes for our moms Sweet Potato Casserole.

There was a knock on the door and it opened to reveal Aunt Paula and Artemis holding a large bowl of mash potatoes

"Aunt Paula!" I cried happily, leaning down to give her a hug "I'm really happy you could come!"

"I'm glad to be here Scarlet," She put her hand on my cheek "You look so much like your mother,"

I laughed "That's what everyone says!"

"Take these," Artemis placed the bowl in my hands "It ways a tone,"

"Really? Light as a feather to me?"

She rolled her eyes "That's why you're carrying it,"

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, Jenna and her family arrived, and soon Aunt Dinah and Uncle Oli did too.

Jenna, Artemis, and I snuck off to eat alone on the rooftop of my apartment complex

"So how long have you guys been doing this hero thing?"

"I've been doing it for about five, maybe six, months," Arty answered

"A lil less than a year," I answered

"This so so so cool!" Jenna squaled "My best friends are superheroes!"

"Shh!" Me and Arty said together

"Oops, sorry," Jenna lowered her voice "My best friends are superheroes,"

I chuckled "Yeah, can't tell anyone else though,"

"I won't!" Jenna exclaimed "I promise you!"

"We know, Jen," Arty told her

"So, you're the protege of Green Arrow, and Scarlet is Black Canaries? So cool!" Jenna smile reached her ears. "Hey, do you think I could see the cave and

all? I mean, I know the whole secret thing, but I'm great at robotics and science, and maybe I could make cool stuff for you, or I could-"

I put a hand over Jenna's mouth "I'll see if I can talk to the Bats about it,"

"If you do join however, keep away from Red Arrow," Artemis warned

"Is he another member of the Team?" Jenna asked

I shook my head "No, but sometimes he drops by just to call me and Artemis moles and say we have no experience. I really want to rip his throat out sometimes,"

"Why does he think you're moles?" Jenna asked

Artemis sighed "We think he possibly may know who my parents are,"

Jenna's mouth formed into an 'o' "That guy sounds like a jerk! I can't wait to kick his butt!"

"Um, yeah. You may need some training if you wanna do that," I told Jen

"Yeah, maybe centuries worth!" Artemis and I shared a laugh while Jenna pouted.

I slugged her lightly "C'mon Jen, we're just joking with ya,"

She smiled and soon there grew a thick silence between all of us.

"Hey guys," The two of them looked at me "If, I was maybe a mole, what would you do? I mean, metaphorically,"

Artemis looked me over "Well I'd let you explain yourself,"

"Same!" Jenna piped "I mean, we know you wouldn't do it deliberately, I mean, maybe you were being blackmailed!"

I frowned, but quickly covered it with a smile "Thanks guys, it good to know you feel that way,"

Would they really feel that way? Let me explain myself? I shook my head, no they wouldn't. They'd hate me. But if they have to hate me, it's fine, it's fine. As long as they live****. ****


	22. Chapter 22: Andriod, Not A Robot

**MOUNT JUSTICE**

**DECEMBER 5, 16:58 EST**

"I win!" Jenna cried, making me, Chris, and Zatanna groan

"That's the fourth time!" Zatanna exclaimed "How do you do that?!"

Quick sports update on my life. Winter break is next week. Dick and I won the science fair. I haven't talked to him that much since that kiss. Jenna has halfway joined the team. She creates new tech for the team and has started to learn some martial arts. She going to work from the cave, but may go on some missions. I am currently playing Monopoly with Z, Chris, Wally, Kaldur, and Jenna. Conner and M'gann where off doing a couple thing that I'll never get because...I HAVE NO LOVE LIFE! Also, Jenna and I are having a sleepover with Z while Artemis is having some protege/mentor time with GA.

"You sure your friend isn't some sort of sorcerer?" Chris asked

"Nope, she's just really good at this game," My stomach grumbled "Just like I am with making sweets disappeared. Got any frosting?"

"Um, there should be some leftover from Mcgann's cookies, it's the fridge," Z answered

I got up and went over to fridge, where I found a small bucket of buttercream frosting. Popping open the lid, I grabbed a spoon and digged in.

Shivering slightly, I remember to wear warmer clothes now that it's more towards Winter. Right now, I was wearing blue shorts with knee high hightops with blue laces. I also wore a loose red long sleeve that fell off my right shoulder, showing off the strap of my blue sports bra. And of course I wore my moon choker and wolf earrings.

"Do you only eat sweets?" Wally asked, zooming over and grabbing a big bag of chips.

I stuck out my tongue "No, I do eat my veggies," I thought for a moment "But only on weekends.

"I do not believe that is healthy," Kaldur told me

"So?" I asked "What's the biggie?"

Before someone could answer, GAs voice came over the intercom "Team, report to the briefing room, don't suit up,"

"Wonder what this is about?" Chris asked as we all got up, Conner and M'gann meet us on the way over.

"I don't know," I ate another spoonful of my icing "But it better not interfere with my icing,"

Chris gave me an odd look "Don't think it will Scar,"

As soon as we got to the briefing room, I scowled and groaned "Oh great, _you_,"

"Nice to see you too, Wolf Girl," _Pink _Arrow snapped back

"Um, who's he?" Jenna asked

"Who's she?" Pink asked

"Red Arrow, this is Jenna, she's part of the Team know, she creates new tech and vehicles for the Team and will help oversee them on missions here. Jenna, this is-"

I cut Uncle Oli off "Red Arrow, I already told you about him,"

Jennas eyes narrowed and she stomped up to Pink "So you're the jerk who accuse people of being traitors and says that my friends don't have any experience. You better watch yourself mister, or I will kill you,"

Pink rolled his eyes "I'm so indicated,"

Before Jen could possibly gorge his eyes out, GA stepped between them "Roy has decided to join the Team,"

"What?" Jenna and I exclaimed

"Alright!" Wally patted his friend on the back "Finally!"

Kaldur smiled at Pink "I am glad that you have decided to join,"

"We don't need another archer though!" Jenna said

"Yeah!" I agreed "We already have-"

_Recognized, Artemis_

"Artemis," Green Arrow called to her "Just in time, guess who finally decided to join the Team,"

"Finally!" Wally exclaimed, causing me and Jenna to glare at him

"Sure," Artemis wasn't pleased with this "Team's need a _real _archer," She walked over to us, steam was rising off her shoulder it seemed

"Just about as pissed about this as you are, same with Jen," I whispered to her

"Okay people, listen up," GA pulled up a screen "The Dynamic Duo's on a case in Gotham, but Batman gave me a heads up, Sportsmaster was spotted coming through Louis Armstrong Airport," Artemis and I were both wide eyed at this.

"In full costume? Nerdy," Zatanna commented, making Chris chuckle

"In street clothes," Green Arrow answered "Facial Recognition software picked up the ID. Find out what he's up to,"

"All of us?" Conner asked "Seems like overkill for a Shadow Job,"

"Yeah," I agreed

"Maybe a small squad," Forget RT was here "Miss Martians camouflage abilities seem ideal,"

"Thought the sidekicks, sorry, ex-sidekicks, could suit up on this. Aqualad, Kid Flash, Red Arrow," But I wanna go.

"Good, stakeouts make me crazy," Conner commented

"I want in," What? "With M'gann and Robin out, no ones logged more hours piloting the bioship,"

"Artemis, are you sure?" GA asked, Jenna and I were giving her looks that asked that

"Absolutely," She answered

Just before she left, I pulled her off to the side "Are you sure? I mean, are you really sure you wanna go on this mission?"

"I am, trust me Scar, I'll be fine,"

I narrowed my eyes at her "Okay, be careful though, Uncle Lawrence plays dirty ya know,"

She nodded "Dad always does,"

"Ug!" Chris groaned "So board!"

"Agreed," Jenna and I said

"No offense guys," Z said "But even my bordemon is bored,"

"Maybe a night off wasn't the best idea," M'gann stated

"We were having the night off either way, but there's nothing good for us to do!" I groaned

"We could watch the-"

I cut Jenna off "No! We are not watching the Notebook!"

"Red Tornado!" Conner called over to the robot "Got any good stakeouts for us?"

"I do not," RT said, turning to us "You must amuse yourselves," And with that, he went up into his room in a red tornado.

"That's Tornadoes appartement, right?" Zatanna asked

"Uh-huh," I answered

"But Tornado doesn't eat or sleep or change clothes, or well, anything," Z stated

So?" Conner said

"So what does he do?" Z asked sneakily

I smiled at her "I like where this is going,"

As soon as we knew RT was gone, Zatanna cast a spell to make RTs room open and Chris cast a levitation spell on me and Jenna.

RTs room was dark and robotic, though there was a little Christmas tree in the corner with some toys

"What's up with that?" Chris asked

I shrugged "Idk dude, Idk,"

Zatanna turned on the lights and we all so something laying on the table covered by a red sheet, it had the outline of a human body

"What's this?" Jenna asked

"Is that what I think it is?" Zatanna walked over to it

"Dead body?" I said trying to be helpful, which only lead to Chris whacking me upside the head and me elbowing him.

We all slowly walked up to it and all looked at each other. I ain't touching it.

Conner did though. He ripped off the sheet to reveal a human body with robot insides

We all gasped and I yelled "AHHH!"

"So, is Tornado building a friend...or what?" Zatanna didn't know what to make of it either

We heard a hatch open and saw RT coming in from outside. Oh great.

"Perhaps you should ask Tornado," Well some ones a sassy bot..

"alright, what's with the new 'bot?" Conner motioned to the creepy robot person on the table

"I am a robot," No duh "This is an android," What the difference "He will serve as my altar ego, John Smith and allow me to download my consciousness so I may walk among humans, interact, and learn," That's cool but weird at the same time.

M'gann smiled "I think it's a wonderful idea,"

"Creepy, but cool," Jenna added, Chris nodded in agreement

"your approval is apprenticed," RT turned to us "But your presence, is uninvited," Oh yeah, we broke into his place. "Is this a sign of disrespect?"

"Curiosity,"

"Bordom,"

"Nothing better to do," Chris finished

"Ya know, he's cute," Really Z? "But if the gola's human interaction...Evig mih stnap!" The red sheet turned into pants and went onto John Smith "He really needed some pants,"

I nodded in agreement "You said it sister,"

**MOUNT JUSTICE**

**DECEMBER 6, 3:21 EST**

"Let me be clear, we failed," Aqualad said after they arrived back from the mission "Though the Injustice League is in custody, their allies still scheme, and we have learned nothing of their plans," Poop

"Gee, I wonder why?" I growled slightly at Pink Arrow

"Hey!" Artemis snapped "who found out that Sportsmaster was working for Brain, Klarion, and Ivo?"

"Yeah, great intell," Pink said sarcastically "Except Ivo's been in Bel Rev the whole time! And the guards just checked, it's the real Ivo, not a robot,"

"Ya know, I'm getting pretty tired of you dumping on her!" Pink held up one of Artemis's tracers to KF "Her tracer, so? Cheshire ditched it,"

"No," Pink said "Artemis ditched that," He pointed to another tracer of hers "To send us on a wild goose chase, she put this one on Chesire,"

"Artemis?" KF turned to my cousin "Are you that freaked out about Arrow joining the Team that you had to prove yourself by bringing down the bad guys solo? Please tell me I'm wrong," She couldn't. Not without letting our secret slip "Well nice going. What you proved is that you're insecure and selfish. Keep the scythe," He took the tracer from Pink "This is the right souvenir for the mission,"

As soon as Kid left, Pink jumped again "so how will you betray us next time?"

"Enough!" Aqualad ordered "If making a mistake was a betrayal, then we would all be traitors. I must report to Batman. the rest of you, get some sleep,"

Red whispered something to Artemis quickly before she stomped out.

That's when I lost it.

I lunged forward and would have tackled Red Arrow to the ground if it weren't for Chris, Z, and Jenna holding me back.

"You bastard!" I yelled "You don't know shit about me or Artemis! So how about you pull your head out of your butt and stop trying to make my Teammates out to be bad guys!"

Arrow narrowed his eyes at me "You're pretty defensive of your cousin, you're probably working with her,"

I want to kill him "You are so dense! I would rip out your tongue if they weren't holding me back! That way you wouldn't go around spreading lies and destroying the Team!" I pulled away from the others "and of course I'm defending her, she's my cousin, she's family,"

I turned around and began walking away to the training room, I need to punch something.


	23. Chapter 23: Circus Pt1

**I very much enjoyed writing this. Also, this is going to be broken up into two parts.**

_Recognized Red Riding Hood_

"Scarlet!" I turned around to see Miss Martian flying towards me "I haven't seen you in the cave in sometime, everything okay?"

"Yeah," I said softly "Fine, let's just get this mission over with so I can go home,"

I stood next to Artemis who gave me a worried look "Scar, you sure you wanna go on this mission? Maybe you should take a break for a little-"

"I'm fine!" I snapped "I'm fine,"

"Okay, let's get started," I heard Robin announce. He pulled up a holomap that showed that we'd be at the Haley's Circus "Advanced weapons tech has been stolen at manufacturing plants across Europe, and each theft coincides with tour stops made by the Haley's Circus. Batman's sending us undercover to catch the thieves,"

"This clown car have room for one more?" Ugh. Red Arrow. Just my luck.

"Ugh, we've got this covered," Robin objected

Red Arrow grabbed Robin and whispered "You've got the mission covered, but who's covering the four potential mole suspects you're bringing along?" I'm pretty sure only SB and I heard that.

"Team, we're deploying in ten minutes, pack up things you will need for some nights," Robin stated, not objecting to Red Arrow coming along.

We all broke off and I went to the room I used every now and then. I packed a small duffle bag with three sets of PJ's, a couple sets of normal clothes that we're mostly sweats and tank tops. I threw on my uniform, minus the cloak, then threw on a light pair of clothes over it. I threw in my toiletries along with a couple manga books to read.

I walked out to see the rest of the team was ready as well. I could feel Red Arrow glaring at me.

"This is gonna be a long mission,"

* * *

**DECEMBER 17, 22:00 **

I walked outside in my new "uniform" which to me looked pretty tacky. The uniform reminded me of something some rich girl would wear at her gymnastics competition. It needed more red and less white. We would be here for about a week or so and will be investigating each of the stops at Haley's Circus. This would be fun.

Robin had persuaded the Ring Master to at least give us a try, the "Daring Dangers", that was our circus name. My alias was Danielle Danger, Miss M was Dawn Danger, Artemis was Diane Danger, Pink Arrow was Dane Danger, Superboy was Dean Danger, and Robin was Dan Danger. That's a lot of D's.

"So this is your family Dan," I heard a man say. I turned to see a man in his early 60's. He had a round belly, a black top hat with golden sways in them, and a tuxedo that was bright red

Robin smiled slightly "Yeah. This is Danielle, Dawn, Diane, Dane, and Dean," Again, that's a lot of D's. "We all have talent and promise to do our best in the performances,"

A larger smile appeared on the Ring Masters face "All right then, you all can stay tonight, but first thing tomorrow morning, you can show me your talents then you're in," He handed Robin a piece that said which rooms we were in.

"_We're in!" _I said telepathically

"_Yes!" _M'gann squealed

"_We still have to pass that test," _Pink Arrow said harshly "_So don't screw it up,"_ He stalked off to the boys room

I growled slightly and would've given him a piece of my mind if Artemis wasn't holding me back "Let it go Danielle,"

"_Not until I rip his head off Arty," _I grumbled

"_So who's doing what?" _Conner asked as we made our way to our rooms

"_Artemis and Red Arrow will be doing Archery, you'll be showing off your strength, so probably juggling heavy objects,"_ I watched Robins eyes get a bit sadder when he said what we were doing "_Miss Martian, Red Riding Hood, and I will be doing acrobatics,"_

We went over our plans then broke off for the night. Our rooms were right across from each other. There were two bunk beds pushed to opposite sides and a window in the middle, showing off the snowy landscape. I hung my duffel on the railing and climb onto one of the top bunks. I stared up at the ceiling and smiled slightly when I saw other peoples names. But one name caught my eye...Dick Grayson. I tensed up a bit, remembering the main reason I wanted to go on this mission.

_Flashback_

_Artemis, Bette, Jenna, and I sat on the lawn eating our lunch_

"_Hey, have any of you noticed what's been up with Dick Grayson?" Bette asked_

"_Yeah," Jenna answered "He like, really depressed,"_

"_Wonder what's up with him," Artemis said, looking over at the blue eyed boy who was being flirted with by Katrina. It seemed like he didn't even notice she was there. Finally, he got up and began to walk away "Someone should go talk to him,"_

_The three girls immediately turned to me._

"_Oh no," I objected "No, no, no, and NO! I am not going to do it,"_

"_Why not?" Jenna asked_

"_He's probably gonna talk to you," Artemis stated_

"_After all, we all _know _how head over heals you guys are for each other," Better said, making my face blush bright red._

"_Sh-shut up!" I told them_

"_C'mon, please~?" Jenna begged, and the others soon joined in_

"_No!" I snapped "And that's final!"_

_There was a brief pause "I guess you won't get this gift certificate I got you for Lush,"_

"_...I'll be right back,"_

_I got up and ran after Dick_

"_Yo Grayson! Wait up!" I yelled at the boy_

_He turned around and gave me a smile "Hey Nguyen, haven't seen you in a while,"_

"_Yeah," I said rubbing the back of my neck "Hey...is everything good with you? I mean, you've seen kinda...spacey for the past few days,"_

"_O-oh," He said, looking down at his feet "I'm fine, really,"_

_I flicked his forehead "You're lying,"_

"_I'm no-"_

_I cut him off "I know when people are lying Dick. It's a superpower of mine. So, we can do this one of two way. A) You tell what's wrong freely or B) I dig it up from you painfully,"_

_He sighed "The circus that I grew up in...it's being investigated for theft. So, I'm just kinda nervous,"_

"_Oh," I said softly "Sorry. I know what that's like. You must have some pretty good memories of that place. What's the circus called?"_

"_Haley's Circus,"_

_I stiffened and quickly made the connection. Dick used to be a Flying Grayson...his family died there "Dick...I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-"_

"_It's fine," He cut me off "I figured you'd make the connection. You're smart enough,"_

_I smirked "Well, not that smart,"_

"_Yeah, you're right,"_

"_...You're not suppose to agree!"_

_End Flashback_

I sighed and threw on my pj's. At that moment in time, I promised that I'd help figure out who the thief was. That's why I was so eager to do this mission.

I laid down and was about to close my eyes, when M'gann started talking to me

"Hey Scarlet,"

"Yeah?" I whispered

"Why don't you come to the cave that much any more. I noticed that you've been coming less and less this month,"

I closed my eyes. I never liked spilling my emotions to people. Never. Even as a child. I tried to think up an excuse, but couldn't find one.

"I honestly don't know," That was half way a lie

"Hm...well, the team and I will always be there for you...It's okay to let us know what you're feeling…we'll always...be there for you," Her voice trailed off as she began to slowly fall asleep

"Spasibo M'gann" **(Thank you M'gann**) I whispered in Russian

I curled into a ball and tried to smile, but tears came out. I was betraying them. I was. But it was or their own good. They couldn't get hurt because of me. They couldn't.

* * *

**(A/N: BEWARE! WHELMED FLUFF AHEAD!)**

_Freak_

_Unwanted_

_Murder!_

_It's your fault!_

_I'm going to kill you!_

_You will give into me...Scarlet_

"No!" I screamed and bolted from bed

"Sca-Danielle, are you okay?!" I looked over to see Artemis and M'gann looking at me with scared/worried looks on their faces.

I wiped the sweat from my face "Ye-yeah, just a bad dream...that's all. We're gonna be late, c'mon,"

I quickly slipped out of my pj's and threw on my "uniform". I quickly brushed my teeth and put my hair into a high braid on my head, but left my bangs to frame my face.

"Let's go meet the boys," I nodded and we left our room to go meet up with the boys.

"Took you long enough," Red Arrow said sharply as we walked up to them

I narrowed my eyes at him "Well sorry that we need time to wake up,"

"You Dangers ready?" We all turned to see the Ring Master making his way towards us. We all nodded "Then show me what you've got!"

Miss. M, Robin, and I climbed up the big metal poles that held metal bars that were ready to be held. Robin went first, he did a few front and back flips smoothly, nothing too flashy, but just enough to definitely insure getting in.

Miss M was next. She did a few tricks and every now and then I noticed her eyes flash green. She was using telekinesis at some points. Finally, it was my turn.

I gripped onto the bar and then launched myself into the air. I did two front flips and then did a quick twist before grabbing onto the next bar and doing numerous circles around it before launching myself threw two hoops and gripping onto the next bar to put me on the platform.

"Well that was fun,"

**(SUPER DUPER RARE ROBIN POV TIME)**

I noticed Scarlet hesitate slightly as she gripped the bar and was about to take off. I felt a pain of guilt whenever I looked at her.

I was leading her on as Dick Grayson, and leading her on as Robin. I knew she liked Dick Grayson more then Robin. It seemed obvious. And I liked both versions of her. They weren't that different either way.

"She's really good," I heard M'gann say

I turned back to Scarlet to see her flipping and jumping thru hoops. She was really good. Then again, she was on the gymnastics team at Gotham North.

She landed on the platform next to me and smiled "Well that was fun,"

"You're a natural," I complimented

She turned her attention to me "Thanks, you're pretty good too _Dan_,"

I smirked slightly "Thanks _Danielle_,"

"You three can come down!" I heard Haley call. We climbed down the ladder and I was happy to be back on the ground "Amazing performance you three, especially from you Danielle,"

Scar smiled at Jack "Thank you, though I don't think my performance was amazing as Dan's,"

Next up was Artemis and Red Arrow, who shot off firework arrows and also impressed Jack, finally there was Superboy who showed off his strength.

"Fellow Circus Members! I'd like you all to give a warm welcome to our new members of the family, the Daring Dangers!" Haley said in his announcer voice, smiling at all of us

"Yes!" the girls exclaimed and hugged "_We're in!"_

Haley came up to us and gave me a pat on the back. I missed him, he was always like my grandfather. "You children did well, I'm happy to have you all. You will be starting your performance tomorrow and try to stay healthy as well. We've been having a sort of flu virus going around. I'd hate for one of our new pearls to get sick,"

I smiled at him "Thanks, will try our best tomorrow," and with another big smile, Haley walked away.

"Well, he's sweet," I heard a familiar voice say. I turned to see Scarlet standing there, with her usual half carrying half cocky smile on her face. My heart rate seemed to speed up and I could feel myself blush slightly.

"You really did do well," She complimented

"Thanks, you...you were amazing" I told her

Her cheeks became dusted with pink "Thanks, but it's really nothing compared to what I've see you do," I watched her eyes that were filled happiness, soon get dark and seem empty, hollow

"Hey, everything alright Danielle?" I asked, putting a hand on her shoulder

She immediately pulled away "Fine, I'm fine," She didn't seem fine "I'm feeling getting hungry, I' going to the dining car...see ya around Dan," I watched her hop back onto the train and disappear from my sight.

"Sibling drama?" I heard a voice say

I turned to see a man with short blonde hair talking to me "Um, yeah. My sisters can be a bit difficult,"

"Hm. You're Dan right? Great work today," He complimented

"Um, thanks? And you are?" I wonder when he joined the tour?

"Oh, I'm Ray. Ray the Roustabout," He then rubbed my head a bit forcefully "Do well tonight kid, see ya around," Okay, that was sorta strange.

I began to walk back to the train, but as soon as I stepped onto it, I felt a wave of nausea go over me and my head started spinning. What the heck is happening?

**(BACK TO SCARLET'S POV)**

I sighed once again and took another bite of my apple. I knew I was a bit rude to Robin. He was just trying to be a good friend. I was actually really surprised that he liked my performance, since it wasn't that good.

I looked around the dining car and tried to see if anyone was suspect worthy. But no one was. They were only two other people in the dining car and both of them had that flu. It was actually hard to suspect anyone of being the thief because they all seemed to be sick.

After I finished my apple, I decided to go back to my room, but then I caught a whiff of a familiar scent. "His" sent. I heard continuous coughing as well.

I walked over to see Robin leaning against the wall, coughing like crazy.

"Ro-Dan!" I rushed over to him and placed my hand on his forehead. He was hot...NOT THAT WAY! "You're burning up!"

"I'm fine Sc-Danielle," He objected, though he clearly wasn't fine

"No, you're not," I placed one of his arms behind my neck "I'm getting you back to bed," Robin stumbled as I dragged him back to the boys room. SB and Pink Arrow where out so it was just me and Robin.

I sat him down on his bed and forced him to lay down.

"_Danielle_, I said I'm fine," But as soon as he finished, he began coughing again.

"No, you're not, _Dan,_" I told him. I walked over to the small mini fridge and filled a plastic cup with water and handed it to him. I also got a plastic bag incase he threw up. I looked over at him, his whole face was red and he seemed to be hardly breathing.

I titled his head up and forced him to drink the water. I filled the cup up once more and handed it to him to start drinking from again. I then soaked a towel in water and placed it on his forehead

"Your...Your good at this," He said through heavy breaths.

I smiled slightly "I've had some practice," His temperature began to go down as I forced him to drink water "I...I don't think you should go on tonight,"

He sighed "No, I feeling better. I can do this,"

"No, you're-"

He cut me off "I'm fine!"

I sighed and stood up "Okay, fine. But I'm not gonna say 'I told you so' when you faint,"

"Scar, I won't...I promise," He told me

I smiled slightly "Whatever," Leaning down, I pressed a kiss to his forehead, making me blush slightly "Get some sleep _Dan_,"

* * *

**BRUDGES**

**DECEMBER 22, 20:08 EST**

I heard cheers from the audience below and felt a tad bit nervous. For myself and for Robin. I completely objected to him to him going on stage tonight, and he completely objected that idea as well. He didn't seem to recover well. In the morning he'd act fine, train, do our performance, but as soon as we got back onto the train, he'd completely collapse. I think he didn't want anyone to see him in the state he was in.

A smoke bomb went off from below and the Ring Master, Jack Haley, made his way out of the smoke. "Ladies and Gentlemen! Welcome to the Haley's International Traveling Circus! With the world at your scenery, is your oyster. and these are our latest pearls...The Daring Dangers!" A spotlight fell on Robin, who waved

"Dan Danger!" M'gann, Robin, and I swung on the bars and launched ourselves into the air

"Dawn Danger!" We didn't do things that were too flashy, but just enough to keep the audience on their toes.

"Danielle Danger!" M'gann grabbed my feet and swung me over to Robin, who had just done a flip. I grabbed onto the bar and landed back onto the platform next to him.

"Diane Danger!" We did a spin and avoided the arrows that were fired at us, pleasing the audience.

"Dane Danger!" The arrows had mini fireworks in them so they sparkled around us.

"And, Dean Danger!" I swung around on another sing and heard the throwing of barrels, signaling us to go. I held my breath as I flew threw one of three barrels and felt the whizz of an arrow passing by me. We flew into the air and I grabbed onto the bar and M'gann hooked her feet to mine.

"Never see a trapeze act like this before! And all performed without a net!" Many cheers where heard from the audience, but they faded to screams when the worst happened.

I watched with horror as M'gann and Robins fingers barely brushed, and Robin fell towards the ground

"_Robin!" _I mentally screamed, I heard people begin to panic.

"_Don't blow our cover!" _He yelled at us. Why do I even bother worrying about him?

"_But saving your life's okay?" _Superboy threw barrel that Robin, thankfully, landed on, pushing him back up to us.

M'gann still had about another foot to go from reaching him, even with the barrel. Her eyes glowed green for a moment and he hand was thrust into hers.

"_What did I just say?"_ He scolded, making me roll my eyes at him.

"_The crowd couldn't see me use telekinesis from below," _M'gann dropped Robin off at the platform, I then swung back for her to jump on, then I let go and dropped onto the platform with them. We put on fake smiles and waved "_Besides, I'm not exactly the acrobat you two are,"_

"_Are you okay Robin?" _He stared at me with confusion for a moment, then got what I said.

He shook his head "_No, I think I caught that 24-hour bug that's been going around the circus, but the show must go on,"_ I sighed as we did a few more tricks then finished.

Once again, we smiled and waved. "_Can you help me backstage?" _I nodded and wrapped an arm around him as we walked off stage. He looked awful. When we got back stage, I got him a bottle of water and made him drink the whole thing "Thanks Danielle,"

I smirked slightly "I'm not gonna say 'I told you so',"

I looked over at Haley, who was being yelled at by two performers about us taking the top slot and calling us a sham. Then, another man went up to Haley and started asking him questions. He then turned to us "Faraday, Interpol," He showed us his badge, fancy "New Act?"

"Yeah," Robin answered "Just joined the tour,"

"Probably clears you," Okay then, nice to know "But don't get too comfortable, Haley's going down for this,"

I couldn't help, but glare at this guy. Jack Haley seemed like a nice old man. Very grandfatherly and kind. He bought me candy! If anyone is dirty, it sure isn't Haley. I also noticed Robin glare at the agent as well, what's up with him?

* * *

I crouched down next to Robin, who still looked pretty bad.

"_If Interpol is already on this, then why are we bothering?" _Superboy asked from the other side

"_Because Batman said so. Why? You got something better to do?" _Robin snapped. I knew Superboy was probably growing and getting that Robin wasn't whelmed as of this moment.

"_How do we know the thieves will hit here?" _Artemis asked

"_There are more obvious targets," _Red Arrow said, and for once I had to agree with him

"_And Faraday has them covered," _Robin answered "_But I've analyzed the tech already and the pattern suggested this was the place,"_

"_How are you feeling?"_ I asked, M'gann looked like she was also gonna ask that question as well

"_Lousy, actually," _He answered, wiping his forehead "_But I'll manage," _He gave me a soft smile and I could feel Artemis and M'gann smirk at us.

"_Contact, Northern East Quadrant,"_ As soon as Superboy said that, I smelled sweat, a bit of smoke, and a lil bit of animal, smelled exactly like the circus. I saw a man in a hood and he jumped, did a flip, and landed perfectly "_Looks like we know why Carlo missed a performance,"_

"_Could be Carlo, could be his brother," _Robin stated "_Keep an open mind and move in," _We all dropped from the roof, but still hid. "_Did you see where he went?"_

"_The Warehouse," _How'd he know that so fast? We entered the building from the top and I noticed not only did the warehouse have tech, but it also had weapons, including live ammo. I watched the man rip open a box and take out a piece of tech

Robin let out his signature creepy cackle laugh thing "Caught red handed," He chuckled "Red face too I bet,"

"Acrobatic won't get you out of this," Artemis said with a slight smirk.

But we spoke too soon, because our thief blew fire at us! Thankfully, we all dodged the fire, but the thief had enough time to cause everything to burst into flames _and_ get away.

"_Move!" _I yelled at them "_Those crates have live ammo in them!" _But I was too late to warn them. There was a large explosion and I felt someone put their body weight onto me. I opened my eyes to see Robin covering me

"You okay?" He asked, though he seemed to be the one needed to be asked that question. I nodded, though I was a bit singed and my uniform ripped, so was everyone else.

"HE'S DEAD!" Superboy screamed, making me shrink back a bit

"Superboy! Wait! We have to get her out first!" I noticed M'gann, who had a strained looked on her face and the only way she was standing was because Robin and I were helping her.

"But he's getting away!"

"Seriously?" I exclaimed "That's what you're worried about! Not your girlfriend?!"

"The fire's killing her!" Robin finished my small rant

Superboy realized what was happening and his eyes softened "Right, right," He took a now fainted Miss M from us and got out with M'gann.

"Red Arrow, Artemis, find the thief," Robin coughed and he started to stagger

"Because he matters more than you?!" I exclaimed, rushing up to help him

"You're still off your game pal," Red Arrow told him, helping me with the Boy Wonder

"We're getting you out of here," Artemis finished

We pushed our way through the smoke and I was relieved to breath fresh air. Robin looked better and he was breathing normally again, that's a relief.

* * *

Jack Haley lied about us being in bed last night to Faraday. That's bad.

"_So two thieves, right?" _Artemis said

I nodded "_The fire breather and one of the acrobats,"_

"_Dressed in identical clothing," _M'gann seemed to be asking a question more than putting down a statement.

"_Maybe not just two," _Oh great, more thieves "_Here's the Midridge security footage," _An image was played of possibly the same or a possibly different thief using super strength to pry open the bars "_And now Paris," _The next showed someone walking on a telephone line.

"_So the Strong Man and the Clown too," _Red Arrow stated "_If the whole circus is involved then Haley himself might be the master mind,"_

"_You don't know that," _Robin objected

"_It would explain his lies," _M'gann stated

"I told you to keep an open mind!" Robin snapped and then stormed out of the room

There was a long silence before M'gann broke it "_Hello Megan! I'll read Haley's mind!"_

"_I don't think we can trust you to do that without tipping him off," _I growled slightly at Pink Arrow

"_Or maybe you don't trust her period!" _Superboy snapped "_I heard you talking to Robin back at the cave, Scarlet did too. I know you're only here to spy on the four of us,"_

"_There's a mole on this team, and good reason to suspect all of you," _Pinky started, making me want to rip his head off "_Artemis and Miss Martian have already been caught in lies. Red Riding Hood could have told us about that live ammo, but didn't. And you could be programmed by Cadmus without even knowing,"_

"_How was I suppose to know that the thief, or thieves, was a fire breather?!" _I yelled

"_Or maybe I take your head off without even trying," _

M'gann put a hand on her boyfriend and tried to calm him down "_Okay, let's all take time out, before we do something we regret," _

"_Speak for yourself," And the happy couple left_

Glaring slightly, I stood up "I'm going to go look for Dan, make sure he's alright,"

As soon as I exited the car, I punched a hole in the hallway. I was angry. Really angry. But I can put it aside for now and go look for Robin.

"Hey Danielle, looking for something?" I turned around to see a tall blonde haired guy

"Um, yeah. Ray right?" I asked

"Yep, looking for something?" Well he was pushy

"Um, yeah," I answered "My brother, Dan, he left some time ago and hasn't come back. Have you seen him?"

"Sorry, no," He put a hand on my shoulder and gave it a squeeze "Check outside kid, see you around," He then ruffled my hair and left. Well he's weird.

However, I did take his advice and go outside to look for Robin, which I soon regretted since I forgot my coat inside so I was freezing my butt off.

Shivering, I began to walk down the long path and read the posters that were on the side of the car. One of them was the Flying Graysons. I sighed and leaned against the poster. Seems like Dick and I were on the same boat.

I was about to go walk around, but I felt nauseous as soon as I started walking. I leaned against the train more and breathed heavily. The world was spinning and I was starting to see black spots.

"Hey," I looked up to see Robin sitting on the top of the train car

I gave a forced smile "Hey, you gonna come down there or make me come up?"

He smirked slightly and dropped down next to me. "Come down,"

I smiled slightly, but soon got to the point "Hey, are you okay?"

He nodded "Yeah, this mission...it's just been hard to do. It stressful and difficult. And trying to prove Jack Haley innocent is hard. I mean, someone's dirty, but I don't think it's Jack,"

I nodded in agreement "Yeah, I don't think he's guilty either,"

There was silence between us "Hey...are you okay? You seem kinda out of it for the past few days,"

I sighed "I...I just want this mission to be over. The whole reason I came was for a friend. I guess I just felt like I wanted to help him as soon as he told me what's wrong. Guess that says something, right?"

He smiled slightly "So...this guy, do you like him?"

I laughed dryly "You ain't getting anything out of me Boy Wonder,"

"I will...one day,"

I smirked and then did something a bit crazy.

I stepped in close to Robin and placed my arms on his shoulders "I'll tell you...if you take off the mask,"

His eyes widened slightly and then he chuckled "Sorry, that's not happening either,"

I frowned, then traced my fingers over his mask "Love to see behind it," With the tip of my finger if picked at the end of the mask "Really would,"

"Me too," He leaned in a bit closer "I'd love to know...everything,"

Just before I was about to kiss him, I pulled away. I couldn't to this to Robin, and to myself. Liking two guys was tough "We should...we should head back, the others will be worried,"

"Um, yeah," His gaze was to the ground "They will be,"

I turned to walk away, but stopped. My breathing became heavy and my vision clouded. My knees buckled and the next thing I knew, I was on the ground

"Scarlet!" I saw a blurry Robin run towards me "Hold on, just hold on,"

But I couldn't. My vision began to darken, and the last thing I saw, was familiar blue eyes…filled with worry...before I blacked out.

**I BETTER GET SOME REVIEWS FOR THIS CHAPTER! IT TOOK ME TWO DAYS TO WRITE!**


	24. Chapter 24: Circus Pt2

Everything's black. Why can't I open my eyes? My head hurts. My body feels like it's on fire.

"_Her temperature hasn't gone down," _That's Superboy's voice

"_I thinks she got it from me," _Robin...we were talking...and then I fainted? Right?

"_She could be faking it," _Red Arrow, sadly, he's here

"_Seriously? She's passed out and has a temperature of 106, and somehow you think she's faking it?" _Artemis. That's Arty.

"_Now is not the time to be fighting," _And our residential peacekeeper, Miss Scarlet, time for you to get up. "_She's starting to wake up!"_

I forced my eyes open. and immediately regretted it. The light's in the room where too bright for my eyes. "Ugh, too...bright,"

"How do you feel?" I blinked a couple of times, adjusting my eyes to the light, and looked up to see the whole team looming over me.

"Ah!" I shot straight up, and what do ya know? Hit my head on the top bunk.  
Wait...wasn't my bunk the top one?

"We put you here so we could look after you, you're on the spare bed in our room," M'gann explained, reading my mind

"How do you feel?" Arty asked

I groaned and laid back down, when I sat up, the whole room spinned "Like I was just hit by Superman and then run over by the Batmobile,"

"That's gotta hurt," Robin commented

I nodded my head "What happened?"

"Ro-_Dan_, said you fainted," Red Arrow crossed his arms and galred down at me "I find it funny you could get sick so easily. You were fine when you went to look for Dan,"

Artemis looked like she was about to explode "Would you stop accusing her please?! She's sick and you decide to Hawaii Five-O her!" The team gave her weird looks "_TV show Jenna, Scarlet, and I watch," _Yes, it is, and it's one of the best TV shows.

"Well sorry, it's hard to believe she got sick so easily," Red Arrow snapped back

Robin stepped between the two "Both of you stop. She clearly got it from me. Being around me so much must have given her the flu virus. It probably just took her system a while to react,"

"We shouldn't be fighting right now," M'gann told them "Sca-Danielle, looks like she's about to pass out,"

"I feel-Nevermind," I was going to object, but a wave of nausea swept over me "I think might puke," Artemis grabbed a plastic bag for me "Thanks,"

"Welcome, I'll go get you some-"

"Attention performers, this is a reminder that our performance starts in forty five minutes. Report to the tents in fifteen for a quick rehearsal," Haley's voice came over the intercom

"I'll-"

Robin cut off Artemis "I'll stay with Danielle. The show needs two archers. They can do with one acrobat. Tell Haley that Sca-Danielle, is sick and I'm taking care of her,"

The all nodded "Okay,"

Artemis gave me a quick hug "Get better quick,"

I chuckled slightly "I'll try," As soon as they left, I felt the need to throw up.

Rushing into the bathroom, I threw up the toilet seat and puked my guts out. Not a pretty sight. Five minutes later, it stopped and I leaned against the wall for support, breathing heavily.

"How do you feel?" Robin asked, pressing a wet washcloth to my head

I laughed without humor "I told you didn't I? Like I was hit by Superman, then run over by the Batmobile, aka, I ache all over, the room is spinning, I'm nauseous, and feels like I'm on fire,"

"Yeah, you did tell us," Robin helped me up and I brushed the puke taste out of my mouth. Number one thing I hate next to the Witch Doctor is puking. Hated it since I was a kid and still hate it. "C'mon, let's get you back into bed,"

Robin sat me down in the spare bed and pulled the covers over me "You need sleep,"

I smiled lightly "No shitakki mushrooms Sherlock," There was an awkward silence between us "Hey...why'd you want to take care of me?"

Robin smiled slightly "I'm returning a favor. You took care of me, know I take care of you,"

"That's nice...now if you'll excuse me, I'm gonna hit the hay," And with that, I feel into a deep sleep...filled with nightmares.

* * *

**(ROBIN'S POV)**

I looked down at Scarlet, her face was red and there were beads of sweat popping up on her face. Frowning, I wiped her face with a washcloth again. Her fever would go down, and then it would spike up again.

She breathed heavily and I felt even more guilty. I was beginning to feel better, and I passed the virus on to Scar. Her face began to go back to it's normal pale color, and I turned on my computer, using this time to try and figure out the culprit.

"-Mama-" I heard Scarlet's faint voice

I turned back to her, and noticed tears streaming down her marble skin. Whenever I described Scarlet, I said her skin was like marble, and porcelain. I would say this because porcelain shatters, marble doesn't.

"Mne ochen' zhal'," She mumbled, over and over again. she clearly wasn't having a pleasant dream

I brushed her bangs out of her face and kissed her cheek lightly. I really hate myself sometimes. I liked, no, _loved _Scarlet, and I'm practically playing with her heart. But, I shouldn't jump to conclusions. Sometimes it seemed like she enjoyed Dick Grayson, more than she enjoyed Robin. After all, she did kiss Dick Grayson.

Sighing in frustration, I leaned back into my chair and typed Scarlet's name into my computer. She had started to say a whole bunch of things her sleep. Mainly, I'm sorry, Mama, Papa, dead, and plane. She seems to be even more distant than usual, lately.

It was then I decided to look into her past. I know it's none of my business. But if I really am in love with the beautiful, scarlet haired girl, I might want to try and help her.

* * *

**(SCARLET'S POV)**

My body felt as if it were on fire and it weighed a million pounds. I dreamt of the day my parents died. Pressuring them onto the plane. Hearing their screams echo through the plane, only to later learn that those were my screams.

My eyes flipped open and adjusted to the darkness. I tensed up when I felt something on the end of the bed. Sitting up, I relaxed and felt the corners of my mouth go upward, forming into a smile. Robin was sleeping at the end of the bed.

Slowly getting out of bed, I knelt next to Robin and brushed the hair out of his eyes "Wake up Bird Brain, we have a mission," I only received grunts as a response "Wake up," Still no response.

Cue a light bulb going on in my head. "Robin...Batman wants to give you full access to the Watchtower and has named you the best detective in the world,"

His eyes fluttered open "Stop pulling my leg, Scar," I blushed slightly and noticed his eye color. Blue. A really beautiful blue. Almost the same color of blue as- "We should regroup with the others,"

I nodded and stood up, which I immediately regretted. Woulda fallen flat on my face if Robin hadn't caught me "Thanks,"

"No problem, just take it easy,"

Smiling, I opened the door and heard coughing when we got out. It was coming from the boys' room.

Opening the door, I frowned, noticing M'gann as the one coughing. "Did she catch the flu?"

Everyone did a 180 and noticed Robin and I were there "When did you guys get up?" Red Arrow asked

"Just know," I answered "How do you feel?"

M'gann flashed me a smile "Like I've been punched by Superman and run over by the Batmobile,"

I faked a gasp "You stole my thing!"

"You look better," Artemis complemented to us

"I _feel _better," Robin corrected "I'm sorry M'g-Dawn, and Sc-Danielle, I hope you guys didn't catch it from me,"

"I feel so silly. Who knew a Martian could be vulnerable to a human virus?" M'gann said with a sigh

"Uh...H.G. Wells?" Robin and I said in sync

I blushed and quickly changed the subject "I don't think this a normal virus,"

"When did you both start feeling sick?" Robin asked M'gann and I

"When I stepped off the train to look for you, it came on suddenly," I told him

"Just before boarding the train, it came on suddenly as well," M'gann said

"Same with me a few nights ago. I remember Ray rubbed my head for good luck," Wait a moment

"I asked Ray if he knew where you where! He put his hand on my shoulder and as soon as he left, I felt sick!" I exclaimed. Connecting the dots!

"Ray? that guy touched her right before we boarded. Guy must be a walking virus," Superboy growled slightly

"Yeah, yeah maybe," Robin quickly left and I followed him

"Dan, you look refreshed," Haley said, how long has he been out he? "And how are you feeling, Danielle? Your siblings told me you had the flu, sham you had to miss the show,"

"Better, thanks," I told him

Robin quickly cut to the chase "Thanks, uh, Jack, how long has Ray worked for you?"

"I picked him up around the start of the European tour," Why does it seem like he just made up an excuse? "Poor lad's down with the flu as the rest of 'em,"

"We'll check on him, least we can do," I jumped at the sound of Arty's voice. She was good at sneaking up on people.

"If you insist," Haley said, and Red Arrow, Artemis, and Superboy went on

Robin halted M'gann as she stepped out of the room "You two should stay in bed,"

M'gann smiled at him "As a friend of mine once said, 'I'll mangae',"

"Same goes for me, mister," I told him, though he looked unconvinced

We walked out of the car and headed for Rays room.

"Look like he wasn't sick," Superboy said as we barged into the empty room

Ray wasn't in his room and it smelled weird in here

"Smells like ash," I told everyone "Yucky,"

"Does this circus have an Elephant I don't know about?" Red Arrow eyed a box that said Elephant Food

"Not on foreign tours," Robin seemed to know this circus like a dictionary. He opened up the box "Empty,"

"No, the scent is stronger here," I sniffed the air more

"Ash," Red Arrow pulled his hand from the box to reveal black finger tips

"From the warehouse fire," Seems like we've found our culprit

"Uh, guys...i think I found Ray," Artemis held up a mask of Ray's head, making me nearly faint.

"SPLIT UP!" Robin yelled "Search the whole train!"

I ended up going with Robin, lagging behind slightly. As we walked down the hallway, I heard muffling sounds "I hear someone! Right in here!"

Robin kicked down the door to reveal Haley, tied up in his underwear. He smelled more familiar then the Haley we talked to earlier.

"Who did this to you?" Robin asked as I removed the gag from his mouth

"Ray! Right after the train left!" Haley answered. That's why the Haley we talked to earlier smelled so different. It was either that imposter Haley was wearing some perfume, or he was an imposter. Looks like it was the imposter.

Robin and I ran out and I heard Haley yell "Hey! Don't leave me here!"

"Dawn! Come in!" Robin said into his com. Guess the flu knocked out M'gann's telepathy. "I tried to reach you the _other way_," We need to learn to not rely on M'gann's telepathy so much "Dane, Dean, Diane! We're chasing someone who's stolen Dawn's act, if you catch my drift,"

"I got him, but he's on to me! Exiting the dining car now...he's gone top side!" I heard Superboy say after the noise of many things breaking.

I immediately opened the nearest window and flipped onto the top of the train car. The cold wind actually felt refreshing due to my fever, but since I was weak, the pressure of the air made it hard for me to stand. I saw the clown and Superboy a few feet away from me.

Robin flipped up next to me "That's no clown! He's the Parasite! Guy who once stole Superman's powers!"

"As if you guys are who you say you are," the clown said and his face began to deform

"Stay out of his reach!" Robin ordered "There's no flu going around. The sickness comes when he makes physical contact with others and feeds of the abilities and powers of others,"

"I have been a bit of a gluten today. Chowed down on every loser in this troupe, but oh my, the greatest resistance was Danielle and Dawn Danger, or whatever their real names are," I noticed M'gann had made her way up here "I thought I would chow down on their acrobatic skills, but what a surprise it was when Dawn tasted like Martian Manhunter. But the full course was your powers, Miss Danielle Danger,"

Parasite began to shift into a strange wolf monster... fur appeared along his back and shark canines filled his mouth. Long, sharp claws grew and I gulped hard.

"So much animal rage! so much power! who would have thought the Doctor would give the prized wolf spirit to a measly little girl,"

"Measly? That's it!" I would have torn him to shreds if he didn't have the power to drain me dry and if robin wasn't holding me back

"The girls powers were truly delicious. But guess who I want for my next course?" Using M'gann's powers, he pulled Superboy to him and drained him of his powers "Em, now that's the full bodied Kryptonian flavor I love,"

"Everyone! Stay whelmed!" Seriously? that's what you're going with "Subdue, but at a safe distance,"

Red Arrow and Artemis were about to fire at Parasite but he burned their bows with...heat vision?

"Hate to eat and run! Farewell Lupa," He flew up into the air and Robin grabbed onto the case and tried to get "Sorry, no hitchhikers," He smacked Robin and he fell back to the ground.

My instincts kicked in and I rushed over to the side of the car, grabbing Robins' hand, before he could fall to his death. As I tried to pull him up, my body began to feel heavy and my eyes threatened to close.M'gann and Red Arrow ran over to help pull Robin up.

"Thanks," He told me

I smiled at him and breathed heavily "Don't mention it,"

We were in our uniforms in the room as we had gathered up. Robin pulled a blue flash drive from his pocket and held it up to us.

"What's with the flash drive?" I asked, drinking some of the water Artemis had brought for me

He smiled a bit "It's not a complete debacle. I picked Parasite's pocket and got this flash drive," I rolled my eyes slightly as he plugged it into his arm computer thingy. For little frowny faced Robins' started shaking around, signaling they were hacking, and then they all slowly turned into happy face Robins' that were green.

"Looks like Parasite's working for Intergang," I groaned slightly "Everything he's stolen, they're all pieces of something. Their putting together a weapon that generates...Black Holes!" My eyes widened...but to build that you need a-

"Oh Come on! to build that you need a particle accelerator," Took the words right out of my mouth.

"Like the large bozone collider in Geneva?" Robin said

"Which happens to be the ciccus next stop," I put in

"And now that Parasite can fly, he's got a big heads start on us," I growled at Red Arrow. It's not Miss M's fault that she has flying! And none of us knew Ray was the Parasite till about ten minutes ago!

"Not your fault," Robin told her "But this thing could wipe out entire cities! We need to hurry,"

"You and I need to hurry," Sounds like someone doesn't want the 'suspected moles' to come...okay...I am a mole...so nevermind "Without powers, the others will hold us back,"

"Hey!' Artemis said, getting Pinky's attention "You're not the only one with a back up bow,"

I heard a huge crash and turned to that Superboy had punched a hole in the wall "And my powers are back,"

"How?" Robin and I asked

"I'm still-"

Superboy cut his girlfriend off "I guess Kryptonians recover faster than Humans and Martians, superpowered or not,"

"Don't even think about leaving me behind," M'gann said, putting her hands on her hips

I took my last sip of water and stood up "No way am I staying here, I'm going," I turned to Red Arrow and crossed my arms "Whether you like it or not,"

* * *

**GENEVA**

**DECEMBER 23, 00:37 EST **_**(A/N: I changed the date for the sake of the story)**_

"Trail of destruction, this way,"Robin announced in a whisper as I saw guards on the ground, groaning in pain

We ran into the circular building and I was annoyed by the metallic smell. I was also annoyed by Red Arrow for suspecting that M'gann, Conner, or Artemis was mole. I was. But for a good reason. Information for my friends and families lives. Seemed good to me. I'd do anything to make sure that they were safe.

We hid behind large pipes and electronic cables, away from Parasite's view, but close enough so that we could see what he was doing. Robin plugged in a couple cables and we waited for a plan of attack. That's when I heard a loud roar, similar to one of a planes, and felt violent winds. The black hole death thingy was working.

"We need to take him down. Or at least lure him away so we can safely disengage the-" Superboy cut Robin off with a roar and destroyed the pipes, giving away our hiding place, and then going on to attack Parasite "No! Wait!"

"That's not gonna work rob," I muttered

"What's wrong with-"

Red Arrow tried to shoot at Superboy and Parasite, but M'gann stopped him "Wait!"

"We don't have time for this!" I exclaimed "I'm going to stall, you guys can jump in when you feel like it,"

I watched Superboy get drained by Parasite once again "Oh! what a rush! How do you do it kid? Even Superman didn't recharge this fast," I lunged at Parasite and tried to get him with my claws, but he dodged them with ease. Perfect. Robin snuck up from behind him and go over to the computer. Need to make more time.

I lunged again, this time clawing at Parasite's face, leaving a nasty gash on his cheek. He hissed in pain. Haha ugly.

"What do you got against Geneva anyways?" M'gann asked, coming out of nowhere

"Never liked the food, but the menu keeps on improving," Parasita answered. He used M'ganns powers and dragged him over to her. Miss Martian dodged as she kicked Parasite and moved. I laughed a bit.

An arrow whizzed by my ear and hit Parasite in the chest, releasing red foam "Foam? you think foam can hold me?" Someone's cocky

"Do you think that can stop me before I sabotage your death thingy," I couldn't help, but burst out laughing.

Parasite became enraged and he broke free of the foam. Just then, Artemis fired an arrow that release flammable gas, that Parasite ignited. Oooohhhh….now I get it. Man, I can be so slow sometimes.

"So clever," Actually, we are "Trick me into igniting flammable gas. But you forgot, double dose of...invulnerability," Parasite slowly began to become more weak "Fire...can't...touch me,"

"Unless you make a meal of my powers, and my weaknesses as a side dish," M'gann voice had some revenge in it. Parasite fainted then and there "Aw, poor baby. Something you ate?"

"Death thingy disabled," Robin informed. I put my hand over my mouth to keep myself from laughing

"We'll take it from here," Faraday walked in and placed an inhibitor collar on Parasite "Thanks for the tip by the way. Helps to prep the collar,"

"Glad to be of service," Robin said, then turned to me "What's wrong with you?"

I couldn't hold it in any longer. I fell over and burst out laughing "Death-Death Thingy? Seriously?" Tears streamed down my face and my sides began to ache

"Hey! What else was I suppose to call it?" Robin asked "Black Hole device that's gonna destroy everyone one? I'm gonna sabotage your bad machine?" This just made me laugh more "Get off of the ground," Robin helped me back up to my feet and then smiled at me "Been a while since you've laughed,"

I blushed slightly, and brushed a lock of my hair behind my ear "Guess it has been,"

We turned to the others and I was kinda scared. Red Arrow was...smiling. Shiver "Superboy and Red Riding Hood are both hot heads," Hey! "And I know I'm not one to talk. You each could have betrayed us here, you didn't. I'm sorry I doubted any of you. There is not mole,"

I sighed dramatically and threw my hands up in the air "Finally!"

* * *

**GENEVA**

**DECEMBER 23, 22:55**

We finished our last performance and were now packing up. I threw my duffel over my shoulder and began making my way out of the train

"Danielle! Can I talk to you for a moment?"

I turned to Haley and smiled "Sure, what's up?"

He smiled back at me "Take care of him, will you? Dan? I know you two aren't really related. And by the way you act around each other, you both have strong feelings for one another. So, do me a favor and watch out for him. Okay? That's all I'm asking,"

I blushed slightly "I will, I promise," I gave Haley a big hug, which he returned "Goodbye Haley,"

"Goodbye Danielle,"

I began to walk away, but then turned around and called to him "Scarlet! Scarlet Nguyen!"

**THE END OF THE CHAPTER! ANYWHO, THE SUBMISSIONS FOR OC'S WILL BE CLOSED AFTER THE NEW YEAR'S EPISODE! MY SISTER WILL BE THE ONE'S PICKING THE OC'S! I have 25 year old sister who likes watching YJ with me. Problem? Anywho, neXt up is SCARLET'S B-DAY! I HAVE SOMETHING SPECIAL PLANNED ! COMMENT! FOLLOW! FAVORITE! HOPE YOU NOTICED THE FLUFF IN HERE! COMMENT! FOLLOW! FAVORITE! COMMENT!**


	25. Chapter 25: Birthday

**Scarlet's outfit for this chapter: polyvore cgi /set ?id =13 186 4933 delete the spaces and add the www**

**I woulda updated earlier, but I saw TMNT, loved it!**

**GOTHAM CITY **

**DECEMBER 25, 19:45 EST**

It was rare that I wore a dress. You would usually have to pin me down just to get me in a skirt. But today, today was an exception. A day that I would always wear a dress, and never smile. Never laugh.

The dress was pitch black and stopped about two inches above my knee, then had a see through fabric go down to my ankles. It was strapless and had a sweetheart neckline. I added on a thin, black jacket, and surprisingly, black heels.

"Scarlet, it's starting to rain," Charlotte whispered to me as we stood in front of my parents grave. "Everyone's gone home, we should too,"

I clenched my fist and forced my tears back. Aunt Dinah, Uncle Oli, Aunt Paula, Artemis, and Jenna had all gone home. "I don't care, go home without me,"

"Scarlet-"

I looked up at my sister "Just go, I can walk home,"

Charlotte face flashed with pity, concern, and sadness. "Okay, I'll see you at home,"

Looking over my shoulder, I watched my older sister make her way to the car and drive off. As soon as she was gone, I collapsed at the foot of my parents grave, tears freely falling from my eyes.

"This is all my fault, if I hadn't asked you to go on that stupid plane ride, you'd be here!" I sobbed "I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry,"

* * *

**FOUR YEARS AGO, SAME DAY.**

"C'mon Mama! Please~? All the other kids got to go on the plane ride!" I begged, holding onto my mom

She sighed and crouched down to my level, smiling at me "Okay, let's go find Papa and Charlotte,"

I smiled happily and ran off to them. They were in eating in the tents at the festival.

The Gotham Christmas Festival happened once a year and it was super duper fun! It also happened on my were tons of rides and delicious foods! There was also small booths where you could win prizes! This year, they had an old plane that you could go up in and see all of Gotham! All the others kids from my fifth grade class had gone on it. Now, I would too!

"If we go on this, we get to go on the Magic Carpet Ride," Charlotte said, crossing her arms over her chest

I thought for a moment and then smiled "Deal,"

The two of us rushed over to the plane, are parents close behind "Slow down, Scarlet!"

"No way! Get faster slow poke!" I yelled back to my sister, hopping in line.

We got there just in time, because the plane would be closed after we went on it.

"Step aboard, little lady," The pilot said, helping me onto the plane. I smiled up at him, and then furrowed my brow. His eyes...had they just flashed purple? I shook my head and got in my seat, nothing to worry about. Charlotte sat down next to me and we soon began playing a game of Chopsticks to pass the time "Prepare to take off!" The plane began shaking, and in a few moments, we were up in the air. "You may now take off your seat belts and walk around,"

I smiled and unbuckled my seat belt. Looking out the window, I saw all of Gotham. It looked like a big white cloud with sunlight peeking through. It was beautiful. I quickly got camera, the birthday present from my parents.

"Talk about awesome!" Charlotte said with awe

"You happy?" Papa asked from behind me

I nodded my head and smiled "Yeah! This has been the best birthday ever!"

"Good, how about when we're done we go to-" Papa was cut off by the plane jerking, throwing me into the side of it. "What the…" The plane began to shake, and next thing I knew, we were barreling towards the ground. "Cover the girls!" Papa through himself over me just as we crashed into the ground.

* * *

More tears fell from my eyes, the memory playing over and over in my head. What I thought where my parents screams, were mine. The doctors said they died on impact, they didn't burn to death.

And ya know what? It's was all my fault.

* * *

**ROBIN'S POV**

"Merry Christmas!" M'gann exclaimed as she brought out a large turkey.

"That's turkey looks amazing! But where's the cranberry sauce I made earlier?" Zatanna asked, looking around the food for them.

We heard loud smacking sounds and turned to see Wally eating the bowl of cranberries.

"Wally!" We all exclaimed

The Team was having a Christmas dinner together. Zatanna and and M'gann had spent the whole day cooking and baking. Everything seemed perfect. Decoration were strung, nice table set, and an amazing tree in the middle. There was only one thing missing, Scarlet.

Artemis and Jenna had arrived a little while ago, and both seemed out of it. I mean, Artemis would usually go ranting on Wally for what he did, but she seemed barely phased.

"Hey, where's Scarlet?" Conner asked

"Yeah, where is Scar?" Chris asked, leaning against the wall

Out of the corner of my eye, I watched Artemis and Jenna tense up.

"Do either of you know where she is?" Kaldur asked the two girls

Both looked down at the ground, Artemis seemed close to tears.

"She's probably still there," Jenna whispered, barely audible

"Still where?" Conner asked

"Still at the grave," Artemis finally spoke

We all gave her concerned looks. Why would Scarlet be at a grave?

"Why would Scar be at a graveyard?" Wally asked

Artemis clenched her fist "Today is th anniversary that...my aunt and uncle died...Scarlets parents,"

"It's also her birthday," Jenna added

All of our eyes went wide "What?"

"Why didn't she tell us? We could have planned her a party!" M'gann exclaimed

Jenna shook her head "She wouldn't want that. She hasn't had a birthday celebrated since she was ten. She hates celebrating,"

"Why? Celebrating the day of your birthday is part of human culture, even Atlantean celebrate," Kaldur stated

"Same with us Martians," M'gann added

"You don't understand," Artemis said "Scarlet blames herself for her parents death. Celebrating to her, is like celebrating her parents death,"

"That's terrible, she must be in so much pain," Chris said

"Losing your parents, it leaves a big scar on your heart," I spoke from experience. I remembered how I felt when my parents died. I felt as if it was my fault. That's when an idea popped into my head. "Why don't...we throw her a party. I mean, we could do it. One of us could send her a text and we could surprise her,"

"I don't know…" Jenna's voice trailed off

"Scarlet may be angry," Artemis scratched the back of her neck "And we all seen what she's like when she's angry,"

"I know, but she can't go on not celebrating her birthday forever," I said "She shouldn't blame herself for something that isn't her fault,"

Artemis sighed "Okay, let's do this,"

* * *

**SCARLETS POV**

My Mama told me something, once. If I wanted to be strong, I shouldn't cry in front of people. I should cry bathrooms or in the rain. My Mama had a tough childhood, so that's what she did and taught me.

Suddenly, my phone vibrated. Pulling it out, I read the text.

**TO: SCARLET**

**FROM: BRITISH BOY**

**EMERGENCY! NEED YOU AT THE CAVE ASAP! P.S. DON'T BE IN UNIFORM!**

I raised an eyebrow. Why would they need me, but not need me in my uniform. I shrugged and whipped my eyes. Don't want anyone to know I was crying.

**TO: CHARLOTTE**

**FROM: SCARLET**

**Needed at the cave, don't know what for. Will txt you when Ik**

I walked over to the zeta tube and quickly checked my appearance. My eyes were slightly pink and my hair a bit messy. Quickly, I straightened it and tried to blink away any wetness in my eyes.

_Recognized, Red Riding Hood_

"Guys, where are you?" I said, walking around the dark cave. It was pitch black and I could barely see where I was going. "I swear, I'm not in the mood for a prank," No reply "Whatever, I'm going home," I was about to go back to the Zeta Tube, but the lights suddenly turned on.

"Surprise!" I looked to see the whole team standing there, smiling wide with a large banner that read 'HAPPY BIRTHDAY SCARLET!'

I placed a hand over my mouth and gasped. How'd they…

"Happy Birthday Scarlet!" M'gann said cheerfully

"What? How? Why?" I was at a loss for words. They threw me a birthday party...but I didn't want that.

"Artemis and Jenna told us it was your birthday," Wally said

"So, we decided to throw you a party," Conner smiled slightly

"We know you did not want one, but celebrating your day of birth is important," Kaldur told me

"Scarlet?" Artemis looked over at me

I clenched my fist slightly and felt tear threaten to come out "You guys shouldn't have. Really. I don't want this It's a big reminder of what I did,"

"Scarlet, when my dad decided to become Fate, I blamed myself. I put the helmet on, and my paid the price," Zatanna put her hand on my shoulder "It took me awhile, but it wasn't my fault. If Klarion hadn't split the world, he'd still be here,"

"The plane malfunctioned, it wasn't your fault. None of you knew that it would happen," Robin said

"I think you've gone too long without a birthday party, so let's celebrate!" Chris exclaimed

"It'd be a waste to throw away all this food," Wally said with a stupid grin

I felt tears sting in my eyes. To not show them, I burrowed my face in my hands, afraid to show my tears.

"Scarlet?" Jenna spoke softly

"Are you okay?" Artemis asked "I understand if you don't want this. It wasn't our place to-"

I cut her off by looking up at her, smiling through my tears "No, thank you," I let out a soft sob "Thank you so much. You guys really are the best,"

Robin smiled wide "So, now, let's get this party started!"

* * *

"Cover your eyes!" Robin placed his hands over my eyes

"Happy Birthday to you," Robin uncovered my eyes to reveal a large birthday cake, well, Christmas cake with my name on it and candles "Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday Dear Summer, Happy Birthday to you!"

I blew out the candles and made a wish. I know it may seem childish, but it's fun. Do you wanna my wish? It was that I could be rid of the Witch Doctor.

The team clapped and M'gann began cutting the cake.

"Thanks for doing all this, guys," I said with a smile

"Don't thank us, thank Robin," Chris said with a smirk

"He put all of this together," Jenna said

"Ordered around like slaves, more like it," Wally added

I giggled and turned to Robin and pecked him on the cheek "Thanks,"

* * *

"You didn't need to help, Scar," Robin said as we washed the dishes

I chuckled lightly "I wanted to help, you guys all this for me. I need to do something for you,"

"Hey, you're part of the team, you're family. We're suppose to celebrate this stuff together,"

I smiled and wiped my hands with a dish towel. For some reason, my heart hurt when he said that we were like family. Was it because...I like...like him? RAWR!

"Something wrong?" Robin asked with worry

I blushed, realizing that I had exclaimed 'rawr' out loud. "Fine, really,"

"Hey...um," Robin scratched the back of his neck "I...I got you something, nothing big," He pulled out a small, velvet, black box.

I took it from him and opened it. I let out a soft gasp. It was really pretty, not, beautiful. It was a crescent moon clip that was studded with diamonds. **(You can find a link to it on my profile)**. I was at a loss for words "I-I can't accept this. It's wayyy too good for me,"

"I think you're good enough," I blushed bright red as he placed the clip in my hair "It looks good on you,"

"T-thanks," I bit my bottom lip nervously. Wait...why was I nervous? Robin looked up and held his gaze over my head "Something wrong?"

He cheeks flushed slightly "Look up,"

Doing as he commanded I looked up to see…"Mistletoe,"

Robin and I locked gaze, before he crashed his lips onto mine. I was in a state of shock for a moment, before my eyes fluttered shut. My hands made their way to his hair, entangling themselves in the black mess. His mouth was so warm, the caress of his lips softer than I could have imagined. I kissed back passionately and Robin wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me closer. He tasted tentatively with his tongue, and I opened my mouth with a low moan.

Finally, we pulled away. My face was flushed and I was out of breath.

"I-I'm sorry," Robin said, looking away

I gripped my dress "N-no, it's fine. That kiss...was just that dumb plants fault. Anyways, I should get going, Charlotte will want to see me,"

I began to walk away, but Robin caught my wrist "Scarlet, I really-"

I cut him off "That kiss didn't mean anything. I'm sorry. Please, just forget about it," And with that, I sprinted out of the cave. A single tear falling down my cheek.

I shouldn't have done that. I like Dick Grayson...but I also liked Robin. Oh why is this so complex?!


	26. Chapter 26: Secret Revealed

**Scarlets outfit for the first half of this: **polyvo / scarle t_episode_2 5/ set?i d=132 196451****

**You'll also find my Jenna set for this episode on my polyvore account. It will be in sets, under her name.**

* * *

**WASHINGTON, D.C.**

**DECEMBER 30, 09:16 EST**

"The Justice League was formed for two reasons," Superman explained on TV "First, as an acknowledgment that no single individual, no matter how powerful, can solve all the world problems alone. And second, to uphold the values of truth, liberty, and justice. that last ones actually in the name," The crowd laughed at Supermans not that funny joke. "These five heroes sworn to uphold these values,"

First, if you're wondering where we are, we're hidden inside the fake HQ of the Justice League watching new members get inducted into the League.

"You are watching live coverage of the Justice Leagues induction of it's five newest members. Looks like the entire League has shown up to welcome the new blood. Everyone from Batman to Captain Marvel," Kat Grant reported

"I'm glad they didn't kick Billy out," Wally said, munching on his apple "And I love the fact that they's a ten year old on the League,"

"There is?" Raquel exclaimed. Raquel Ervin, aka, Rocket, had joined the Team right after Christmas. We were all happy to have another girl on the Team. Jenna wasn't as much because Raquel seemed to have a thing for Kaldur, and so did Jenna.

Robin elbowed Wally in the gut while I stepped on his foot. It hurt since I was wearing heeled snow boots.

"Way to keep a secret, genius," Robins' voice dripped with sarcasm, as did mine

"A Nobel Prize for that,"

"What? She's on the team now, right?" Wally continued to much on his apple.

Guess she was aloud to know. As I looked up, I noticed Robin staring at me. I met his gaze for a second, but quickly turned my attention to the TV. Ever since that kiss, we hadn't talked. I mean, what was I supposed to say? 'Yeah, I like you too, but I also like a guy I kissed and I find him also really attractive. Can we make this relationship work?' Yeah, I don't think so.

"Superman is now handing out official, League Membership Cards," What was this, a sports club? "Starting with doctor Fate," Zatanna's gaze fell to the ground and chris confronted her "The Atom, Plastic Man, and Icon,"

"Ya know, I was the one who convinced him to be a hero in the first place," Raquel exclaimed "I should be outside celebrating with him, not hidden away in here!"

"Welcome to our world," Kaldur told her

"Well...I suppose there's an upside too," Jenna growled more fiercely than I could.

"Finally, Green Arrow welcomes her former protege, Speedy, now know as Red Arrow, to the League,"

"Way to go Roy!" Wally cheered

"At last he has his wish," Kaldur said

"The first of us to make it," Robin smiled wide "No one will call him a Sidekick anymore,"

Excuse me? Since when is being a Sidekick a bad thing?" Raquel questioned "You Sidekick where my inspiration!"

"Well," Time to explain "See, about sixths months ago-" Robins watch began to beep "I'll explain later, we have a mission. I just got a notice about Cheshire. We found her,"

* * *

**SMOKEY MOUNTAINS**

**DECEMBER 30, 10:48**

"Are you sure?" Artemis asked

"Absolutely, positively sure?" I added

"See for yourself," Robin pulled up an video of Jade going onto a jet, carrying the black case with a radioactive sign, that was also the case Artemis lost to keep our secret "This is the security footage from the Asheville Regional Airport," A mugshot of Jade popped up as well "Facile recognition confirms that's Jade Nguyen," I really hope they don't piece together my last name with hers. Then the beans are spilled. "But, you've seen her without her mask, whaddya think?"

"It's Jade," Artemis answered, looking down "Chesire,"

"Agreed," Kaldur said "But focus on what she carries," It zoomed into the black case "Is that the case you saw in New Orleans? The one that got away?"

"Yes," Artemis answered

"I'm guessing from the mugshot, this Cheshires the bad guy," Rocket said

"Wow, took you that long to piece together?" Jenna mumbled under her breath, this was Jennas' first time on a mission. BC had been training her in hand to hand combat and she had become pretty handy with knives. Her outfit practically became what Tifa Lockhart wore in Final Fantasy: Advent Children.

Rocket ignored her "Anyways, what so important about that case?"

"Remember the wonderful, Injustice League?" I asked, as Robin pulled up a photo of them

"And there giant, evil plants?" Rocket said "Uh, yeah,"

"The Team and the League put them in prison, but there allies still scheme, and whatever is in the containment case seems important to their plans," Aqualad wrapped up

"We had a chance to grab in New Orleans," Oh great, here comes the blame game "But, _someone _screwed up,"

I growled and was about to yell at Wally, but M'gann spoke before I could do anything "Approaching Cheshires jet,"

I turned my attention to the windows and gasped, as did everyone else. The jet had crashed. It had been turned into a piece of failed Crumb Cake. Artemis turned away, she couldn't bear to look at the site laid before us.

"Looks like there were no survivors," Wow, ya think?

"Still, we should check it out, see if we can find the case!" Arcane piped up

Zatanna nodded "That would be a good thing to do,"

"Agreed, but act with caution," We nodded at our leader and dropped to the crash site.

After about fifteen minutes of investigating the crash scene, Kid Flash spoke "Why didn't Homeland Security and the NTSB aren't all over this?"

"Cheshire's ID was a _League_ alert, authorities didn't pick her up, and her jet didn't follow it's flight plane. It flew under the radar, literally,"

"Uh, what?" The British Boy was confused

"I think he means they flew so low, that radar didn't pick it up," Jenna, or Slasher, tried to explain.

"The Watch Tower auto tracked the jet and followed it here," Robin ignored them

"Then, why isn't the League here?" Rocket asked

"Because our Boy Wonder has some mighty hacking skills garaged for us to get the alert first," Robin smiled at me and did a Superman pose, making me giggle a bit.

"And because Cheshire and that case represent _our_ unfinished business," Aqualad added

Superboy threw on of the wings aside "Where are they bodies?"

"Here's one," We all looked up to _her _"And it is stunning," Cheshire, Jade, she was still alive. I let out a sigh of relief. Even though she's a villain, Artemis, Jade, and I are family. Artemis also smiled slightly.

"I am flora, not fauna," Oh no "And I am foliage, not trees. What am I?" We all looked up to see The Riddler, Shimmer, Mammoth, and several other assigns dressed in white with Apocalyptic weapons. The Riddler snapped his fingers and these weird electric conductors popped out of the ground and created a circular roof over us, making it look like a snow globe. "Oh, come on, you can guess this," I know what is, dummy. I _am_ smart "I am shrubbery, and grass. What _am_ I? I…"

"Am bush," Robin and I spoke in sync. Both of us were annoyed by him.

The Riddler clapped his hands sarcastically before going on "Didn't you think we'd be tipped you were on Cheshire's trail?" I didn't say squat to the Witch Doctor. I can't communicate with him unless he's all smokey smokey. Last we talked was last night "We're tired of your interference kiddies. This is the end game. Ordered from above, and executed by thermostat strategist, mwha,"

"_Miss Martian, is everyone linked?" _Kaldur asked

"_Yes," _Miss M answered

"_Go," _Don't need to tell me twice

We all erupted into battle, Arcane and Zatanna cast a spell that gave us a cover "Ekahs siht ebolgwons!" The whole place became like shaken up snow globe. Cool.

"Red! Maneuver Seven!" Slasher yelled at me. I nodded and Slasher launched me into the air. Ever seen Ninjago? Masters of Spinjitzu? It's a show I watch, they have a move called the Triple Tiger Sashay, time to try it. I kicked one guy in the face, pushed off of him and did a cartwheel. While in cartwheel, I clawed at guy and punched him hard in the face, the head butted another guy. "So much more assigns,"

"Yeah," I shrugged "But, just in case," I kicked all three of the guys in the face, insuring them to be knocked out.

"_Red Riding Hood, Slasher, take out the second tower on the right," _Aqualad commanded

We nodded and headed for it. Slasher took out her three knives and threw them at the tower, it soon began to fizz. I ran faster and flipped my way to the top. Once there, I jabbed my claws into the machine and pulled hard, leaving long claw marks. Should be disabled. One down, a lot more to go.

"_SB, you're flying!" _I heard Robin exclaim. I looked up to see Superboy flying upwards with Mammoth in hand, below them was Artemis and Jade. SB thru Mammoth towards the energy field, causing him to hit it, and fall towards the ground. I thought Superboy was done, but he wasn't. He pinned him against the rock wall and began to punch him, over and over. Under them, rocks and snow began to fall, heading towards my two cousins.

"Look out!" I yelled. My heart pounded against my chest. Dear God, no. I looked over, kinda afraid, and then sighed with relief. They were okay.

"We have company!" Slash yelled at me

I looked down and saw her surrounded by assigns "Great~" I jumped down and stood back to back with her "Here ya go," Handing her knives back to her, I stood in fighting stance "Tell me something, didn't your parents ever teach you to play fare?!" Jenna and I hooked arms and I began to go around in a circle, Jenna kicking every last one of them in the face. Jenna then dropped to the ground and did a kick up, making me grab her ankles. "Once again! From the top!" I swung her around again, but this time she had her knives out.

Hearing groans of pain, I let her go and she stood back up. "Nice team work," Slasher complemented

I put a foot on a guys chest and smiled "You said that,"

"_Red Riding Hood! Need you up here!" _I looked up and saw Robin flipping his way up to Shimmer and the Riddler.

"Throw me?" I asked

"Didn't need to ask," We grabbed eachothers forearms and Slasher swung me around a bit, before launching me into the air, landing on a small edge

Robin threw smoke bombs, giving us cover. He then threw a net around Shimmer, giving me time to go forward and punch her, hard, into the side of the cliff. Haha.

"Tekcajtiarts," Arcane exclaimed from behind us

"No, no, no!" Riddler exclaimed, trying to break free "I am not the straightjacket type! I am strictly Belle Reve, not Arkham!" Riddler fell down and began to whimper

"Gag mih," Zatanna casted with annoyance.

"Well, that was fun," I put an elbow on Robins' shoulder and smirked "Let's not do this again. I no like ambushing, unless we do it,"

"I second that," Slasher said, climbing up to be with us

"Is it always like this?" Rocket asked, coming down from the sky

"Yeah, pretty much," Z answered "Hguone htiw eht ebolgwons," The snow stopped. Thank you! I get enough of it in Gotham.

* * *

**MOUNT JUSTICE**

**DECEMBER 30, 15:45 EST**

"Tell me if this sounds familiar," Batman said and I gulped hard. We're gonna die. "You hacked Leagues' systems, disobeyed protocol, and endangered your lives," Wait...don't we do that everyday? "And your initiative resulted in the capture of three escaped felons. Proving, Warden Strange run Belle Reve as a cover for criminal activity," Go figure "...Well done," Did Batman just...smile?

The Team all shared one big smile as well. I wasn't grounded!...I hope.

"And then there's this," Batman turned to the creepy case with weird glowing things "Biotech integrated with some sort of Nanocircuitry,"

Icon picked one up and studied it "Though I am unfamiliar with this species, it is clearly not of Earth," Okay, even Wally coulda figured that out.

Batman closed the case "We'll take it to the Watch Tower for further study,"

Rocket flew over to Icon and had some quick smalltalk, before parting ways.

"You realize we where set up?" Robin asked Aqualad

"Yes. Cheshire and Riddler were tipped and ready for us," Aqualad said

Artemis sighed "Not the mole thing again," I tensed up at it's mention.

"Mole thing?...Again?" Oh yeah. Rocket wasn't here for all that drama

"We had intelle that there was a traitor on the team," KF answered

"Namely, Artemis, M'gann, Scarlet, or me," Superboy snapped

Aqualad tried to calm him down "It's is more complicated than that," Superboy forced his hand off and began to storm away "Though your recent behavior does concern me. Your attack on Mammoth nearly got Artemis killed," Yeah! My cousins almost became pancakes! Superboy then winced in pain "Superboy?"

Conner turned to us "There's something I need to do, something I need to tell you," We all waited "Last month, on Thanksgiving, I went back to Cadmus and found some things out. When I was cloned, only half my DNA was Supermans, the other half was human," Wait...then how can he…? "That why I have, well, never had, full Kryptonian powers,"

"You sure? Cause you seemed to have them today," Robin smirked slightly and I elbowed him "Ow,"

"I've been using these," Superboy pulled up his right sleeve and showed us a black Superman symbol, minus the yellow and 'S'. "Shields. They suppress my human DNA. I get the flight, the heat vision, but I also get angry, well, angrier. I'm sorry," I was just about to point that out

"Where did you get those?" Aqualad asked

"From my human father...Lex Luthor," We all gasped

"Lex...Luthor-"

I cut Robin off "Is your daddy?! Holy mother hubbard!"

Superboy wasn't phased by our reactions "He's summoned me to Santa Prisca, later on,"

I tensed up at the mention of Santa Prisca...that's where I was...oh no.

* * *

**_Flashback, December 25th_**

_I had just gotten home, still in shock from the kiss._

"_Nice clip," Charlotte complimented "Who gave it to you?"_

"_R-robin," I answered_

_She smiled "Ohhh, I see~. Well, I'm heading to bed, nigh, nigh,"_

"_Night," I grabbed a large container of Cookies and Cream Ice Cream and headed for my room. _

_Collapsing on my bed, I sighed deeply. Robin kissed me...I kissed back. I liked him...He seemed to like me…I liked Dick Grayson...He seemed to like me?_

"_ARGH!" I gripped my head in frustration. Why is love so complex?_

"_Boy troubles?"_

_I gasped in surprise and backflipped, standing in fighting stance. I didn't loosen up when I saw who it was "Witch Doctor,"_

"_Lovely Scarlet, so good to see you. No call, no letters, why don't you talk to me more often? What do you have for me?" He grinned wickedly_

_I gulped "Nothing, no info. None that you don't already know,"_

"_Ah, ah, ah...no lies," A shark, familiar, pain, seared through my body, causing me to drop to my knees. I covered my mouth, refusing to let any cries come out. "Now, I need to see you...in person. Very soon,"_

"_Where?" I asked_

"_Santa Prisca, night, December 30th. Don't be late," I breathed heavily and he knelt down to me "Do not tell anyone else of this. Or I will bring out the monster, and make you destroy all of your friends, loved ones, teammates...starting with that cute birdy, you're so fond of,"_

_My eyes widened. Robin…"Don't touch him! I promise I'll do anything! Just please, don't hurt my friends!"_

_He chuckled "I won't...as long as you corporate,"_

**_End Flashback_**

* * *

Artemis sighed loudly, making everyone look at us. Looking into her eyes, she pleaded 'I'm sorry,' "Superboys' not the only one suffering from bad DNA," We shared a nod and walked over to the computer, pulling up files of our family members "My mother is Huntress, an ex-con,"

I looked up at photo of my dad "My father was the Wolf, also an ex-con," Didn't know that, did you? My aunt and dad used to be a crime duo, he was the muscle, she was the brain. I always thought my powers came from his ability to shape into a werewolf, but turn out it was from Lupa.

"The rest of our family isn't even ex. My father's Sportsmaster, and he's sending my sister, Chesire, to fly me to Santa Prisca," I looked up at Artemis with wide eyes. I didn't know that. She's also being flown...Looks like I'm not the only one.

"That's why…" Kid Flash didn't even need to finish

"Yeah. I was so desperate to make sure no one found out-"

Robin cut her off "I knew," We looked at him with wide eyes "Hey, I'm a detective, but none of that ever mattered. You guys aren't your family, you're one of us," We smiled at the Boy Wonder

"I also knew," Slasher piped up. Everyone turned to her with wide eyes "I've known them for, what? Five years? I know everything!"

I smirked at her "You didn't know that question on our last science test,"

"Hey," Everyone laughed

"So, who's next?" KF joked, putting a hand on Artemis's shoulder

"I am," M'gann said, in a barely audible voice

Kid put his hands up "I swear I was kidding,"

Miss Martian kept her gaze to the ground and ignored him "Queen Bee's been...blackmailing me. She wants me in Santa Prisca too,"

"Blackmailing? How?" Aqualad asked

"She knows my..._true_ martian form," She answered...wait a second…

"Bald M'gann?" Robin question "Who cares if-"

M'gann cut him off "No…" Sighing heavily, she began to grow and her clothe ripped till she became a large white creature...she actually looked pretty boss, I have to say. Still, we were all pretty surprised, so we took a few steps back.

"Woah," Rocket said

"Woah is right," Slasher agreed

"_I realized you would never expect me, if you knew what I really was," _She spoke telepathically

"M'gann…" I said in a comforting voice

"Did we truly seem so shallow?" Aqualad asked

"_I couldn't take a chance," _She said softly "_Being a white Martian among the green, on Mars. I endured constant rejection. I couldn't face that from-"_

"From me?" Superboy cut her off and walked up to her, holding one of her hands "_I've known since we mind melded last September in Bialya,"_

"_But that was before we were even a couple," _I think I might start crying "_Why didn't you say anything?"_

"_I figured you'd tell me when you were ready,"_

M'gann shafted back down to the form we all saw usually "Thank you...thank you so much," She kissed Conner lightly on the lips.

"So...anyone else?" Arcane asked " 'Cause it seems like we all got something on our chest,"

"Okay!" Not Jenna "I'm the one who eats all the poptarts and doesn't throw away the box!" The others all laughed, while I just stared at the ground.

Everyday since I've been controlled by the Witch Doctor, I've had a little voice scream at me 'TELL THEM!' and know...I will…

"Me…" I spoke softly "M'gann's not the only one of the blackmail train,"

"What? How?" Z asked

"Who is it by?" Robin seemed really angry

I sucked in a breath "My...creator...the one who gave me my powers…"

"I thought you got your powers from your dad!" Artemis exclaimed

"That's what I thought as well...until a few months ago," Time to explain "Remember the gorilla mission?"

"Where you disappeared for a while?" Chris asked

I nodded "I didn't...disappear exactly. I feel through a hole and when I looked up, I could still see and hear Arcane, but he couldn't see or hear me. I was confronted by my creator...The Witch Doctor,"

"Wait a minute, Abidemi Rell Khal? That Witch Doctor?" Robin asked

I furrowed my brow "Yes, but how did you know him?"

"He once worked for Ra's al Ghul, he's bad news. How'd you get mixed up with him?"

Sighing again, I continued on "When I was about three, I was diagnosed with stage _six _MacGregor's Syndrome. Impossible to cure,"

"I think I remember that, when Jade and I would come over to your house, Aunt MJ would be crying," Artemis said softly

I nodded "My parents tried everything. Went to every hospital in Gotham, paid any amount of money that would save me...but nothing worked. Finally, my parents turned to the Witch Doctor for help. He gave me a liquid which saved me...and gave me my powers,"

"Gave you your powers?" Superboy said in disbelief

I nodded "The vile had the ancient spirit of Lupa, the Roman Goddess of the Wolf, and the Witch Doctor put her inside me,"

"I do not understand," Aqualad spoke "How is this blackmail?"

"Lupa is...unstable...uncontrollable. Charlotte is able to keep her at bay, by putting physical barriers in my mind, keeping me in control...but every once in a while, there's a broken piece, and she slips out. When the Witch Doctor was curing me, he slipped a chip in a my arm that allows him to break the barrier and let Lupa free. That's what he's been blackmailing me with. I can;t contain Lupa, she's too strong. If she broke free, I'd lose myself to her, and she'd be in control. She would go on a rampage, and destroy everyone...and everything in her path. He threatened to kill you," I was near tears now "I tried to get the chip out, but I couldn't. It's too far in,"

"Scarlet...why didn't you tell us?" M'gann asked

"Yeah, girl. We're your friends, you can trust us," Rocket added

"It's not that I don't trust you," I said "I don't trust myself. I don't know how he sets Lupa free, if I immediately become her, or if he let's her slip out...piece by piece, till I have all of you dead,"

"Scar…" Robin grabbed me by the hand and tilted my head up "You should've told us...We can help,"

"I don't know if you can," I pulled away "The Doctor could have heard all of that. And know...he could set Lupa free...and I could end all of you,"

Robin had a thinking look on "Do you know where the chip is?"

I nodded "Left forearm, I tried to get it out, but-"

He cut me off "If I perform a quick pedicure, and M'gann has a good grip on your mind, I think I could get the chip out,"

I looked up at him "I'll do it! I'll do anything if it means I won't hurt all of you!"

"Why would you ever hurt us?" Jen exclaimed

"It's impossible for you too!" Chris added

I chuckled "Actually, some days I think I about hurting you two,"

* * *

**SANTA PRISCA**

**DECEMBER 30, 17:57 ECT**

"Wonderful Red Riding Hood, welcome," I frowned at the Witch Doctor

"Whatever, let's get this over with," I walked with him through the jungle

"I'd also like you to meet the Witch Doctor, and you already know his young friend," Lex Luthor said as we emerged from the forest.

I faked a gasp "Why are they here?" I referred to Artemis, Miss M, and Superboy "You said-"

He cut me off "The do not know, girl,"

I forced back a growl and looked around. We had quit the group indeed. There was Bane and his henchmen, who had Apocalyptic Weapons, Mercy, Blockbuster, Queen Bee, Uncle Lawrence, and Jade.

"Hi cuz," Cheshire said, doing a wave

Frowning, I waved back "Hi guys, nice family reunion. I was hoping for a place with more light,"

"We'll try better next time, _red_," Sportsmaster said sarcastically

"Oh, wonderful Uncle, how I've missed you,"

"Feeling's mutual,"

"Give me more Shields, and I'm in too," Superboy said, taking our attention to him

Luthor walked up to him "My boy, you're a terrible liar," Superboy was about to attack, but stopped when Luthor said "Red Sun,"

"What do you want us to do?" Artemis asked

Luthor nodded at my uncle "You three, follow me,"

"What about Superboy?" M'gann asked

"He'll be fine," Queen Bee said with fake resurgence "He simple requires a few...adjustments,"

Artemis, M'gann, and I began to walk away with my uncle and other cousin. As I walked passed Artemis, I gave her a nod. She then ran forward and shot an arrow at Blockbuster, realising green foam.

Artemis turned and was ready to fire another arrow "Sorry Dad. Wanted to play you like how you tried to play me, but I can't let 'em mess with Superboys' head,"

M'gann then picked up Artemis. I guess Queen Bee gave the order to kill her. Ha. With her other hand, Miss M threw Queen Bee against a tree knocking her unconscious. Not so powerful now, Miss 'Look at me I have the power to control men and I think I can rule a country because I have Psimon'.

Artemis then flipped, a shot an arrow at her sister and father.

"_Queen Bee is down. Superboy, you're safe from her control," _M'gann told him

"Red Riding Hood, attack them. Kill them!" The Witch Doctor ordered

I nodded, my turn.

I raced towards M'gann, claws and fangs ready. Just as I was about to make impact with my Martian friend, she threw me back towards the Witch Doctor. I then back flipped, jumped, and did a roundhouse kick to his face. Double ha.

"Impossible," He said, rubbing his jaw "You dare betray me! Very well, if you won't listen to me...Lupa will!" His staff began to glow and emit smoke.

"Is that suppose to scare me?" I asked, smirking

His eyes widened and he gaze at my left forearm, which now had two scars "No, no...no!"

"Oh, and a yes,"

Hearing gun shots, I diverted my gaze to the others, Superboy was now fighting Blockbuster, also, Bane had joined in on the fight. Perfect.

"Hm, I guess my greatest creation has failed me. Very well, I'll simple start over, first….give me your blood," The Witch Doctor commanded

I shook my head "Um...no. I like my blood, and don't think about fighting me. You only got a freaky staff," Spoke too soon.

He smirked, then broke his staff and it popped out to blades.

"Me and my big mouth,"

"_Guys! Reinforcement time!' _I heard Arty you.

Right on command, the Team dropped in. I also saw Luthor and Queen Bee walking away.

"You should keep your eyes to your opponent, _girl_," I quickly turned and felt impact to my face, throwing me to the ground. Damn. I looked up just in time to see the Witch Doctor running into the forest

"Damn it!" I cried, standing up and flipping one of Banes' lackeys over my shoulder, jabbing my claws into his abdomen "He's getting away!" I then raced to the forest

"_Where are you going?!" _Slasher yelled

"_After the Witch Doctor! He's mine!" _And I raced into the woods.

* * *

**(3rd Person POV)**

Red Riding Hood stood ready. She knew the Witch Doctor would come at her with everything he had.

"Looking for me?"

She turned around just in time to feel a kick to the facem, throwing her into a nearby tree.

Leaning against the tree, she was forced to crack her nose back into place. '_Tougher than he looks' _She thought to herself, putting her back into position.

The Witch Doctor was the first to attack, with his two new katanas. Throwing a stab at her head, she leaned over and dodged it, catch its' blade with her claws. He then threw the next one at her head, but she pressed her hard claws against it, keeping it from touching her next.

Both had their weapons out. Red Riding Hood; her fangs and claws. The Witch Doctor; twin katanas.

The doctor pressed against her claws with his blades, making her slowly go into a backbend. '_Perfect' _She thought, as she backflipped, and kicked the Witch Doctor hard in the jaw.

"You're strong, _girl_. Like your parents before they died,"

Red Riding Hoods' eyes grew wide. '_Wait...'_ She thought to herself '_Purple aura from him...He has purple eyes….The pilot had purple eyes….No way...'_

Overwhelming rage consumed the girl, red slowly seeped into her vision. Had he been involved with her parents death?

She growled and threw a kick to his head, which he dodged with ease. Another kick, another dodge. One after another. Finally, he caught one of her legs and flipped her two the ground.

She howled in pain as he sunk on of his blades into her shoulder. "Didn't your aunt teach you better?" He asked

"Hell...yeah," Doing something crazy, She kicked her legs up and wrapped them around the Witch Doctor, who had been sitting on top of her. With all her might, she did a backwards roll, leading her to be on top of him.

Quick math problem; Angry Scarlet + Pinned down villain (possibly responsible for parents death) = ?

Answer, simple; Getting beat up.

The scarlet haired girl began to consciously punch the Witch Doctor in the face, not carrying that she had an open wound. Over and over again, she threw messy punches in his face. Though they were messy, the were still strong.

Finally, after the doctors' face was blood and it appeared that she had won, she got off of him and began to walk away.

She then heard footsteps "Don't….turn away...from your opponent, _girl_,"

She said steeped, causing the Witch Doctor to miss. She did a roundhouse jump kick and knocked the blades out of his hands. She threw two punches, ones that the Witch Doctor barely missed, but he ended up being backed into a tree. Finally, she threw a hearty front kick to his stomach, causing him to crumple to the ground. But she wasn't done with him.

Picking him up by the next with one hand, she pressed him against the tree bark. She had questions "Are you responsible for my parents death?"

"How in the world would I be- AH!" He screamed in pain as she jabbed her claws hard into his abdomen, twisting her claws around.

"Answer me!" She growled

"Yes, yes, yes!" He looked close to tears.

She pulled her claws out, causing him to gasp with relief. Still, she didn't let go of his throat "How?"

He answered "I possessed the pilot! Made him crash the plane! It was all part of the plane to first unleash Lupa! I thought theirs deaths would unleash her!"

Scarlets' vision was now all red "You murdered them for a beast!?"

He began to laugh like a maniac "That beast? Was you, _girl_," She was about to end him right there, stab her claws into his neck "That's it! Ulesh Lupa! You enjoy the killing!"

She did. She loved it. She would love to kill him, but...she stopped '_You control yourself Scar, not your anger'_ That's what her mom first told her when she used her powers.

"No...I'm not a girl," she released her grasp "I'm not like you. Innocent lives aren't silly test subjects, there living creatures. I'm not gonna kill you, but, I will knock you out,"

"Together we shall die," Her eyes widened, and she felt a searing pain go through her body as she connected her fist with his face.

She stumbled back as the Witch doctor crumbled to the ground. Looking down, she saw a blood start to pour from her stomach, a large gash in it. Vision fogging and slowly turning black, she thought to herself '_This...This is the end'_

* * *

**SCARLETS POV**

_Images flashed before me. My first birthday. Fights with my sister. My Mamas' laughter and my Papas' gentle smile. Their deaths. Becoming Red Riding Hood. Meeting the Team. Going to Gotham Academy. Christmas. Kissing Dick...and….Kissing Robin. _

_This was it. Time for me to die._

"_You really want to die?"_

_My eyes snapped open to reveal an all black surrounding "Where...Where am I?"_

"_Your mind," That voice...I've heard it before_

"_Who...who are you?" I asked. I shouldn't be alive, I should be dead._

"_You're not dead...not yet," Suddenly, there was a sliver light, causing me to shield my eyes. Opening them slowly, I saw a silver wolf. Fur like the moons rays, and eyes the color of scarlet. "And as for me, I am you...I am Lupa,"_

"_You're, you're-" I couldn't spit it out_

"_A wolf, yes," She walked up to me "Tell me Scarlet, do you want to die?"_

_I stirred my answer "No,"_

"_That's good," It seemed like she was smiling...I think "So live,"_

_I shook my head "I can't. The wounds I have are fatal, I will die,"_

_Time for her to shake her head "You won't. You will, unless…" Her voice trailed off_

"_Unless what?" I asked_

"_Bond with me. You will be stronger. You're wounded shall heal faster. You shall live,"_

_My eyes widened with fear "No! You'll take over! You'll make me kill my friends and family,"_

_She chuckled "No, I won't. You see, that was the Lupa when the Witch Doctor is in control. I am the true Lupa, I will on react to my hosts emotions. If you are angry, I shall be as well. If you are sad, I too shall be sad. I promise you, I will not harm you,"_

_I slowly got up from my place on the ground and made my way to her "How would you do it? Will it be painful?"_

_She shook her head "No, sweet child. It won't be. Freely give yourself to me, and we shall become one,"_

_Slowly, I kneeled to her "I...Scarlet Elize Nguyen...freely give my self to you, Goddess Lupa. Lend me your strength,"_

_She smiled and pressed her head against mine "I shall, sweet child of mine,"_

_There was a warm glow, and for some reason, I looked up. And when I did, tears filled my eyes "Mama,"_

"_My sweet Scarlet," She opened her arms wide_

_I rushed forward and embraced her in a hug "Mama…"_

"_I am always with you my child, I am Lupa. I give you my strength, my sweet child,"_

* * *

**ROBINS POV**

"Hey, where's Scarlet?" I asked, looking around

"Oh no!" Zatanna gasped "She said she was taking on the Witch Doctor!"

"Split up!" Aqualad ordered "Find her, who knows what danger she is in,"

We all rushed off in different directions, she was in danger. She could be hurt...or worse.

"Sc-Red Riding Hood! Where are you!?" I rushed around the forest. I had to find her!

That's when I saw it.

I stood at a clearing with the Witch Doctor, passed out, and blood stained cloak on the ground. "Oh no...Red Riding Hood! Where are you?!"

From behind me, I heard a low growl. And it wasn't Scars.

I had just enough time to dodged, as a gigantic she-wolf jumped out.

The wolf, had to be four feet tall. With silver fur, the color of moon beams, and eyes the color of Scarlets' hair. And it's eyes had no white, just black. Every step it took made an echoing noise.

I slowly pulled out a Birdarang and launched it at the wolf. It bounced off it's shoulder, leaving a small wound. Now, it was angry.

It lunged over and pinned me down with ease. The she-wolf growled loudly and bared its fangs. Uh-oh.

That's when something strange happened. It backed off a bit and cocked its head to the side. What the….?

"Oh my God," I said as I saw a black necklace, no, choker with a silver moon around its neck. There's no way it could be- "Scarlet?" The wolf seemed to smile and rubbed its head against my neck. No freaking way.

Stranger and stranger things got, as the wolf slowly began to grow smaller. It's fur disappeared and it's skeleton seemed to remake itself into a girls body. A familiar body. "Scarlet,"

There she was. Laying on me. I blushed slightly and quickly spoke into my com "I found her! About five miles north,"

Sitting her up, I did a quick evaluation of her. Her pants were ripped a lot and her top seemed like it may fall off. Strangely, no wounds were found. Just white scars. The newest, was a long white scar, going sideways across her stomach. Had the Witch Doctor given it to her? A wound? But how would it heal so quickly?

"Mh," Scar began to stir in my arms and her eyes fluttered open "Ro-Robin? What happened?"

"I don't know," I chuckled "You tell me?"

I slowly sat her up and she rubbed her head "I-I almost died. I joined with Lupa…" That explains the wolf "I fought the Witch Doctor and learned-" She wasn't able to finish. She bit her lip hard and looked up at me, tears figged her eyes "He killed my parents. He possessed the pilot and purposely crashed the plane. All the awaken Lupa," Tears streamed down her face, and she...she hugged me and let out sobs.

Slowly, I hugged her back and buried my face in her hair "It's okay, it's gonna be alright. It's over. I promise you, he's never going to hurt you again,"

"Are we interrupting something?" A familiar British voice asked

WE pulled away and looked up to see the whole team standing in front of us

Scar quickly wiped her tears and smiled "No! Shut up! Anyways~" She stood up "Witch Doctor is down. I joined with Lupa. I can turn into a wolf. Got some more battle scars,"

"That's cool, can we- you can do what?!" Artemis and Jenna exclaimed

"Turn into a wolf, show you later. I think I need some new clothes though," She looked down at her tattered uniform

"Um, definitely," Z agreed "Ebig reh a wen morfinu," A swirl of silver wrapped around her, and when it cleared, Red Riding Hood was back in business

Scar smiled "Thanks, Zatanna,"

"My pleasure,"

Scarlet turned to the Witch Doctor "He's not gonna be bothering us any time soon. I at least hope so,"

"He won't be," I promised "As I said before, he's not going to hurt you again," Never. Not until the day I die.


	27. Chapter 27: The Showdown

**MOUNT JUSTICE **

**DECEMBER 31, 07:16 EST**

"We have reason to feel proud of yesterdays victories," Aqualad said as we walked through one of the halls of the cave, now recovered from yesterdays fiasco. I seemed to be pretty good at shifting into a wolf "But one thing has not changed,"

"Somehow, the bad guys are still getting inside intel about us," Robin continued

I groaned and put my hands on my face "Great. Now we have to figure out how,"

"I was hoping for a easy New Years," Jenna mumbled

"Yeah," Kid started talking "But at least we know none of us are the mole,"

"You said it," That's the first time I agreed with him.

"That's correct," Batman said as we walked into the briefing room "The mole, was Red Arrow,"

All of us gasped in simulation, our eyes as big as saucers.

"Svyatoy perlamutr!"** (Holy mother of pearl!)** I cried in shock. Red Arrow may have been a pain in the butt and pretty rude, but he was still a semi okay guy! I mean, he worked with Uncle Oli! So he can't be the mole...right?

"Roy?" Robin couldn't believe it either

"No way!" Same with KF

"Batman, that can not be," Kaldur too "He was Green Arrow's protege; we have all know him for years,"

I bit my lower lip hard; He was a jerk, yes, but I highly doubt he would ever do something like this. Even though his methods were cruel, he sought to keep the Team safe, even though he suspected three of my friends and me of being a mole.

"Unfortunately," Uh oh "The Roy Harper we have known for the last three years, is another Project Kadmus clone," As soon as RT finished talking, I felt really dizzy. This was too much for my brain to process.

"The real Speedy was abducted and replaced immediately after becoming Green Arrow's sidekick," I thought you agreed not to call us that "The clone was pre-programmed with a drive to join the Justice League. Which is why he was so angry over any delays to the mission and why he refused to join the Team. This Roy Harper had no idea he was a clone or a traitor. His subconscious mind had drove him to become League worthy, so he had struck out on his own as Red Arrow. Which he was finally admitted, his secondary programing kicked in and he had attempted to betray the League with Vandal Savage. Fortunately, I had already decided Red Arrow was a clone. We were prepared,"

Mind spinning, room becoming dark. Too much to process. Red Arrow was a clone. He was the real mole. I hated the guy, truly, he annoyed me so much. But I couldn't wrap my mind around him being the main mole.

My attention snapped back to RT "Savage was subdued. Unfortunately, Red Arrow escaped and he is a fugitive, armed and dangerous," Go figure

"If you guys hadn't rescued me from Kadmus…" Superboys voice trailed off

"Wh-what happened to the real Roy?" Robin asked, I was wondering the same thing, but I was scared to know the answer

"We don't know," Batman answered "He isn't at Kadmus. We have to face the possibility that the real Roy Harper...is dead,"

As soon as Batman finished his sentence, all of our heads sunk down. This was way too much to hear. As I said before, I didn't like the guy, and didn't know him, but it still hurt. I couldn't imagine how it must be for Kid Flash, Aqualad, and Robin. Robin seemed frustrated. For some reason, I intertwined my fingers with his,and gave him a comforting smile which he was weak to return. Though I was sad, I felt extreme rage to whoever cloned Roy Harper, what they did was inhumane.

"The clone Roy, the Team will find him," Aqualad seemed angry, which was extremely rare.

"Negative" Batman immediately said "Red Arrow is a member of the Justice League. Leave him to us," Just then, his com beeped "I'm needed at the Watch Tower. Tornado, stay with the kids,"

At that moment, I knew something was wrong. Batman never called us 'kids', never. Batman disappeared in the Zeta Tube; I felt a weird vibe around Batman and Red Tornado. Maybe it was the whole mystic wolf thing that gave me the vibe. I don't know.

_"Clone, or no clone. Red Arrow was one of us, we will find him," _Aqualad said telepathically. I nodded my head in agreement.

I saw Red Arrow, right behind Aqualad, extend his hand out to Aqualad's neck. I was about to say something, but Red Arrow suddenly froze in place and let out a weird whirling sound. We all gathered around Red Arrow, wondering what was going on.

_"Tornado!" _M'gann exclaimed genuinely worried

_"What happened?"_ Superboy asked in almost the same tone as M'gann

_"He's totally powered down_," KF observed

_"All function offline,"_ Robin looked over his holo computer

_"This feels weird. Everything seems off,"_ I said, Jenna nodded in agreement

_"Guys, I'm sensing a low level mystic force at play," _Good to know Z's with me _"I don't know if it caused his shut down-"_

_"I was getting the same buzz off Batman as well,"_ Arcane's on the same boat _"It_ _was faint, but definitely there,"_

_"Why does it feel like something's going on. The bad kind," _Jenna voiced her opinion

_"Batman...he called us kids. He never does that!" _Robin was suspicion, as where the rest of us.

_"Look!" _Kid Flash took something from his hand _"It's one of these bio-tech things we confiscated off of Cheshire,"_

_"Something is not right," _Aqualad stated

Jenna muttered under her breath_ "You just realized that?"_

_"Everything is off. It feels like we were tricked. Like the bad guys wanted the League to have the bio-tech,"_ I looked up to see everyone looking at me "Did I think out loud?" They all nodded

_"But Scar has a point," _Arcane agreed with me _"It definitely feels like we've been set up,"_

_"Why do you say that?"_ Aqualad asked

_"The bio-tech seems to be giving off the mystic force if I'm not mistaken," _Zatanna nodded her head in agreement with Arcane

_"Cheshire seemed to give the fight her all, but I've Jade fight, she seemed to be holding back. Wouldn't you agree?" _I asked Arty

_"Yeah," _She agreed _"She was holding back,"_

I continued on "_She wanted us to have the case. If she didn't, she wouldn't have let it get confiscated that easily. It doesn't add up," See, I can be smart...when I want to be._

"Robin, KF, Zatanna, Rocket, Red Riding Hood, see if you can get Red Tornado back online," Aqualad ordered "The rest with me to Roy- Red Arrow," And with that, half the team left.

"The problem's hardware, not software," Robin said "But where do we start?"

Zatanna looked up at Tornados room "I have a thought," She began to talk and the two of us floated up to RTs room.

We quickly unplugged the android body and moved it back down. Placing the two droids on tables, we attached cords to the,, seeing if we could download his conscious into a new body.

"Downloading progress," Robin said, looking at his holographic compute, the loading bar slowly going up.

"So, uh, Tornado built this android...to party?" Rocket said as I giggle at the silly idea of RT partying.

"Not how he would out it, but yeah. Something like that," Zatanna seemed to struggle answering.

Recognized, Black Canary

"Hey guys. Just wanted to see how you were-**what are you doing to Tornado?**!" I jumped at Aunt Dinah being mad. It was an extremely rare emotion she showed.

"It's not how it looks!" KF and I exclaimed

"It looks like you're downloading his conscious into a new body!" Black Canary finished just as the loading completed.

"O-okay, it's pretty much how it looks, but-"

Before KF could finish, the android quickly sat up and opened its eyes "Team! Get out of the cave, now!"

I heard a loud shriek from Black Canary, and quickly flipped out of the way and headed straight for her. Attacking her weak points with kicks and low punches. It was a bit hard due to the fact that she practically taught me how to fight. I didn't use any of my powers because I didn't want to hurt my aunt. She then noticed I was going easy on her and immediately took advantage of that. She flipped me over her shoulder and was about to kick me in the face, but Robin came in and started to fight her.

He was then thrown as I did a few flips backwards when I heard a beeping noise. Green gas erupted from her shoulder and Rocke trapped her in a force field with the gas. Black Canary went down coughing. When it seemed safer, Rocket released her from the force field and BC was on the floor.

"Did Black Canary...just attack us?" Zatanna said with shock

I breathed heavily "Definitely not like Aunt Dinah!" I was in semi shock, my own family just attacked me. Something's definitely wrong.

"Black Canary is the least of our problems. We must abandon the cave," RT said, still on the floor.

We called Sphere and it opened up into transportation for everyone. I tied up BC so she wouldn't attack us if she regained conscious. Still, I was worried about her escaping her from the binds. We quickly headed out just as more Leaguers arrived.

"Stay off your your the Super Cycle track Superboy. Instruct her to mask all signals. We cannot allow the Leaguers to find us," RT said.

My heart was pounding against my ribcage. I looked behind me to see Aunt Dinah still asleep and Robin controlling the Sphere. Everything would be okay...right?

"Yes, of course. But just one question…Why is the Justice League after us?!" KF exclaimed

"The entire League is under complete mental dominations of Vandal Savage. Red Arrow seems to have met his means, his method was something Savage had referred to as Starotech. An alien bio organism that is fused with nano tech and magic. It shuts down the mind anomy, allowing Savage to reprogram the individual to suit his needs. Even my inorganic brain was not immune, but the process needs 01.6 nano seconds to fully integrate its host nervous system. That delay allowed me to create an internal subprogram which would shut down my powers cells if I were to attempt infecting another person. Fortunately, the Starotech is body specific. sa John Smith, I am now free of Savages control," Red Tornado said a lot of words in a very short amount of time.

My head hurt more. Savage had control of the Justice League. The Team was good at fighting, but the Justice League was better in every possible way.

"This Starotech? It worked on super powered humans? Four flavors of alien? Even Doctor Fate? Defeating all of you without a fight?!" Robin was in disbelief

"Indeed," RT confirmed "A remarkable achievement. One not easily contoured"

_"Miss M? You in range?" _I asked telepathically

_"Right here, Red Riding Hood. Linking both squads and de-camoing," _M'gann said as we moved up into the ship

"Great! Cause we really need to compare notes," Robin said seriously

I saw Red Arrow in one of the seats and I immediately felt sympathy for him. He looked so lost. I got out of the Sphere and gave Jenna and Arty a quick hug before we started discussing the major subject. How we were gonna save the Justice League from Vandal

Savage.

* * *

** WATCH TOWER**

**DECEMBER 31, 11:16 EST**

We entered the Watch Tower through a hole in the wall we created, directly from the ship. We all gathered, hiding behind a concrete wall, looking at Robins holographic computer

"RT did it, wireless. He bypassed the security as soon as he arrived. Savage should know we're here," Robin warned us all

"Move out," Aqualad ordered. Time for our biggest mission yet.

We split into small teams, taking out certain Leaguers that would be the hardest to fight against. We distracted the Leaguers so we could put a cure for Starotech in their necks. I hope Aunt Dinah, RT, and Red Arrow are okay.

I hid behind one of the concrete walls and saw Hawk Man walking boldly, his golden armor clicking every movement. From the corner of my eyes, I saw Robin on the ceiling, waiting to strike. With a shared nod, we started.

I dashed up to Hawk Man and shifted into my wolf form, head butting him in the gut. He was pushed back a few good meters. He started to growl and I growled back; I'm the wolf here, not you. Robin jumped down from the ceiling and put the cure in his neck, knocking Hawk Man unconscious.

I shifted out of my wolf form and I saw Robin studying me "What?"

"Um, when did you dye a piece of your hair blonde?" He asked

I gave him a confused look "I didn't- What the heck?!" Looking at my right bang, a thin piece of my hair was the same golden blonde as Charlottes "When did this happen?!"

"Don't worry, child. It's simply an after effect of you accepting your Wolf nature. That's the only piece that will be blonde, promise," Lupa said from inside my mind

I groaned "Great. Stupid after effect. Now my hair looks weird,"

Robin chuckled "Actually, it looks pretty cool to me,"

I blushed slightly, but shook it off "C'mon, let's get going,"

We easily found Hawk Woman, but she started to swing at us with her weapon as I shifted and leaped out of the way. If I got hit by that weapon, I probably will get a concussion. Hawk Woman began to get faster and it was a bit harder to dodge. She brought her weapon down as I dodged the attack and quickly was able to pin her down, Robin then placed a chip in her, keeping her down.

From behind me, I heard the sound of a rope being swung. Wonder Woman. She was about to swing her lasso at Robin, but I lunged forward and bit into her arm. I shifted back into human and we began to spar. She blocked all of my attack, until I grabbed her arm and flung her across the hall. She grit her teeth and began to swing her lasso and grabbed my wrist, throwing me into a wall. Ow. She came at me with a punch, but I ducked, kicked her hard in the back, and quickly placed a chip in her neck. She immediately collapsed.

Oh my god. I just fought Wonder Woman...and won. Oh my god. Then again, I doubt Startech Wonder Woman was fighting at her full power.

From behind me, I heard to people breathing heavily.

Turning around, I saw Superboy and Robin had taken down Superman and Batman. Awesome.

"You two okay?" I asked

SB nodded "Yeah. Kryptonite, nasty stuff," He rubbed his hand

"Which is why Batman keeps it in an overwhelming penetrable vault in the Batcave," He helped SB up "Well, more like a whelmingly penetrable vault,"

I laughed and Robin gave me his usual cocky smile. I'm glad everyone;is okay. We were heading back and I tried not to limp, but it was painful not to. I just sparred with Wonder Woman, I ache. I yelped from being touched at around my waist, then, I was being carried. My eyes saw a black domino mask.

"Put me down Bird Brain!" I cried

He chuckled "You fought Wonder Woman and beat her, you never cease to astound me. But, would it kill you to take a break?" I flushed at the semi compliment.

He carried me to the main room to meet up with everyone, before setting me down. We seemed to be too late to get Savage, but we still were able to save everyone.

"Happy New Year, Justice League," The computer said and began to play music.

KF picked up Party bridal styled and said in a low tone "I shoulda done this a long time ago,"

"No kidding," She replied, before they began to make out.

I smiled and faked a gag. Soon, SB and Miss M were locking lips. Arcane grabbed Zatanna by the waist and dipped her into a kiss, which she returned. I was happy for everyone. I felt a peck on my cheek and looked up to see Robin smiling at me.

"Forget something?" He asked, and I smiled

I wrapped my arms around his neck and smirked "Shut up, Bird Brain and just kiss me already," He sired and met his lips with mine. I was a bit embarrassed about kissing in front of my team, but who cares. I didn't care as long I was with him. I smiled into the kiss and pulled away, rting my forehead on his.

Rocket and Slasher each kissed a cheek of Aqualad "Liking this Team more everyday,"

I smiled "Me too,"

* * *

I looked down at the Earth and sighed. We did it. We saved the Justice League. But, for sixteen hours; Hawk Woman, Batman, Superman, Wonder Woman, one of the Green Lanterns, and Martian Manhunter went missing. Red Arrow wanted to find the original Roy Harper.

"Hey,"

I turned around and blushed "Hey Robin,"

"So, how are you doing?" He asked, taking one of my hands

"Um, good," There was a silence between us "Okay, I'm gonna cut to the chase. I like you, and you like me. So, are we in a relationship or not, because I don't want my heart being pulled on,"

He nodded and brushed his lips against mine "In a relationship, definitely,"

I nodded and smiled "Yay. But...if we're gonna make this work, I need to know who you are...really,"

He tensed up for a moment, before relaxing "Okay...just don't be mad,"

Slowly, he pulled off his domino mask to reveal…

"I'm going to kill you, Dick Grayson!" I yelled, grabbing his arm and judo flipping him over my shoulder. I placed a knee on his chest and placed my right forearm under his chin "Do you know how much pain you put me though?! You could have told me a million times! But you decided to place hearts games with your double identity!" I felt a tear stream down my cheek "I loved you, Dick Grayson and Robin. Do you know what that did to me? Deciding who I loved more?!"

He didn't meet my eyes "I'm sorry, Scarlet. I really am,"

I released him, and surprised him by hugging him "I love you, I love you so much,"

He hugged me back and buried his face in my messy hair "Me too. I love you, Scarlet," We pulled away and kissed lightly

"Scarlet! We have to be heading back!" I heard Artemis call from far away

"Okay!" I yelled back "I have to get going. Call me, okay?"

I was just about to leave when he grabbed my wrist and I looked at him "On January fifth, Bruce is holding a charity ball. I want you to come. Kaldur and Wally will be coming, so Jenna and Artemis can come as well. It's a masquerade ball. You wanna be my date?"

I smiled and pecked his cheek "Yes...See ya, Bird Brain~!"

**THIS IS NOT THE LAST CHAPTER! IT ISN'T! THERE'S ONE MORE UNTIL SEASON 2! COMMENT! FOLLOW! FAVORITE! COMMENT!**


	28. Chapter 28: Ending

**OUTSIDE GOTHAM MUSEUM**

**JANUARY 5, 8:23 EST**

Let me just say, I did not enjoy getting ready for the party. Artemis and Jenna had to pin me down to put makeup on me.

"You ready, girls?" Jenna asked, jumping up in down

"Ready as I'll every be," I muttered, playing with my hair

"Please stop messing your hair up," Artemis groaned "It took us two hours just to get it done,"

It had. Doing my hair was a nightmare. Much less getting me into a dress, that /i will admit was cute.

Jenna looked absolutely gorgeous, as usual. Perfect 'sky pink' lipstick, complete with a shimmering light pink eyeshadow and perfect mascara and eyeliner. Her brown hair straightened with a thick braid which circled around the back of her haid. A pale pink dress that complemented her figure; a strapless, corset like top which became slowly after her abdomen. She was then complete with a string of cream pearls, white heels, and a pink hilt mask that was both silver and pink, adorned with a pink feather.

Artemis looked even better. Though it had taken time to find a dress, we finally found one that would impress Wally. Artemis dress was a emerald green and made from silk. Thick straps that went over her shoulder and a sweetheart neckline that was a tight. From there, the dress perfectly modeled around her body, bring out every curve, and after it hit her knee, released itself from her body. She simply had put on a smoky eye and a tad bit of lip gloss. Her hair was straightened and she wore a green and gold mask with a black butterfly on the end of the left side. For jewelry, she simply wore green studs and a pear ring, her shoes were simple black flats.

To myself, I didn't look half as good as them. It took time to find a dress that I liked, almost the whole day. But we finally found one. The dress was a deep, rose red, and had a bandage wrapped like top that emphasized my bust and went to my belly button, adorned with fancy swirls and small gems across the very top. The bottom flowed out like waves with two layers, the first was a red see-through fabric with a spray of mini gems, and the second was a deep silk layer. I wore my usual black moon choker with silver wolf earrings. Artemis and Jenna forced me into one inch, silver heels which murdered my feet. And of course they had to pin me down to do my hair and make up. My hair was straightened to my shoulders, and then curls were placed in it. Makeup wise, they forced a red lipgloss on me and put a silver eyeshadow on me and a mascara that made my eyelashes look longer and thicker. As for my mask, it was silver with red swirls and red gems.

"Let's go into the world of high class," I muttered as we walked in, arms linked, and gasped.

The museum has been completely transformed into a luxurious ball room with small tables that had fancy looking foods on them A glass chandelier hung from above and all of the exhibits were on the second floor, as the sign said.

"Um, ladies. You need your invitation to get in," A tall man wearing a tuxedo said, standing by the entry.

"Oh yeah!" Artemis rummaged through a small black purse she had bought and handed him three fancy invitations "Here you are,"

He looked them over and then motioned for us to come in "Enjoy the ball, ladies,"

We smiled, and continued walking in. And just when we thought there wasn't going to be any problem, there was.

"I didn't know they let trash into the ball," Katrina, Cate, and Rachel. Kill me.

We turned around and I frowned. All three girls wore matching gowns, different colors.

Cates' was bright blue and was Cinderella styled, plus a pound of makeup. Rachels was deep purple and styled like Anas from Frozen, she wore a very bug necklace and huge earrings. As for Katrina, she just looked awful and pretty. A low cut dress that showed way too much cleavage that spiraled out across the floor, taking up most of the room, several pounds of makeup and jewelry that hurt to look at.

"Could you girls go get us some drinks, you are waiters here, right?" Cate asked with her high pitched voice

"Yeah, you're waiters," Rachel copied, making me want to punch her, but I decided to play nice.

Forcing a smile, I answered "No. We're guests, just like you. Actually, Richard invited us,"

Katrina's face turned red with anger "I highly doubt that!"

"Speak of the devil," Jenna said "Look who's coming,"

"Hi girls! I'm so happy you made it," I smiled at Dick, who looked very nice, along with Kaldur and Wally. The boys wore the same type of suits, but different ties. Wallys was green, Kaldur's was blue, and Dicks was red. They looked very sharp.

Katrina showed off her overly whitened teeth "Oh Richard! Scarlet and her friends crashed the party! She said you invited them, you didn't really, right?" She batted her fake eyelashes

Dick rolled his eyes and pushed her off of him "Actually, I did invite them. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'd like to get back to talking to my friends,"

Katrina's face with red with embarrassment and anger "Fine!" She stormed off, her lackies behind her.

"Good riddance!" Artemis exclaimed, making us all laugh

"You girls look great," Wally complemented

"Thanks. Dick, don't you think Scarlet looks good?" Jenna asked, gesturing to me

Pink dusted Dicks cheeks "Ye-yeah. You look great, Scar,"

I blushed "You looked pretty good yourself, Bird Brain,"

"Not offend you, Scarlet" Kaldur said "But I never thought I would love to see the day of you being in a dress besides a black one,"

"Me too!" Jenna agreed. Suddenly, she put on that smile that said that she was up to something "Kaldur! Do you wanna dance with me?" Before a reply, she took his hand and dragged him to the dance floor "Great! Let's go!"

Artemis suddenly piped up "Wally! Come get some food with me!"

"Sure thing, babe," The two then walked over to the food, leaving Dick and me alone. Great.

We just stood there, before Dick broke the ice "You really do look beautiful, Scarlet,"

I blushed harder and pushed a strand of hair behind my ear "Thanks Dick. You look pretty handsome yourself,"

"Do you maybe wanna...dance?" He asked, motioning the to the other people who were dancing

I took a step back "I...can't dance,"

He took one of my hands and began to lead me to the dance floor "If Red Riding Hood can, so can Scarlet Nguyen,"

I blushed and placed my hands around his neck, while he placed his on my waist, making me blush harder. Just as we began to dance, one of Jenna's favorite songs began to play.

_Ohh ohh…_

Slowly, Dick and I began to dance.

_When the visions around you,_

_Bring tears to your eyes_

I looked at Dick and smiled wide. I felt...happy. And something I didn't never really felt before.

_And all that surround you,_

_Are secrets and lies_

Dick twirled me under his arm and pulled a little bit closer to him

_I'll be your strength,_

_I'll give you hope,_

_Keeping your faith when it's gone_

The song began to pick up a bit, and we dance a bit faster. One, two, three...one, two, three

_The one you should call,_

_Was standing here all along.._

Dick grasped my waist tight and picked me up, twirling me slightly.

_And I will take_

_You in my arms_

_And hold you right where you belong_

Dick pulled me away from him, before pulling me back to him, my body pressed against his.

_Till the day my life is through_

_This I promise you_

I turned back around to face him, and smiled a loving smile.

_This I promise you_

Dick pulled me closer to him and buried his face into my neck

_Just close your eyes _

_Each loving day (each loving day)_

I embraced him and whispered "I love you…"

_I know this feeling won't go away (no..)_

He pressed a kiss to my jaw "I love more,"

_Every word I say is true_

_This I promise you_

Both of us looked into eachothers eyes, his were deep blue and mine were teal.

_Every word I say is true_

_This I promise you_

_Ooh, I promise you..._

"I promise you Scar, nothing is ever going to come between us,"

I smiled "I promise as well, and every word I say...is true,"

I placed my lips on his and he immediately kissed back. Wrapping my fingers in his hair, I smiled into the kiss.

I loved him. He loved me. My life was now perfect. My team was happy. No enemies to face, No lies. And I will make sure that none of them ever get hurt.

...That's my promise…

**AND IT'S OVER! OVER! THAT'S THE LAST CHAPTER! THE SONG WAS "THIS I PROMISE YOU BY 'N SYNC" THE SEQUEL IS OUT! IT'S CALLED; NOT SO LITTLE RED RIDING HOOD! CHECK IT OUT! I WILL ALSO BE FIXING THE ERRORS IN THE PAST CHAPTERS AS WELL!**


	29. Chapter 29: Importance

**PSA: YOUNG JUSTICE COULD BE GETTING A SEASON 3! IF YOU HAVE NETFLIX, GO ON IT AND WATCH ALL THE SEASONS OF YOUNG JUSTICE! EVEN IF YOU JUSTICE HAVE IT PLAYING AND ITS ON MUTE SO YOU CAN DO OTHER THINGS, WARNER BROTHERS WILL STILL BELIEVE YOU ARE WATCHING! IF WE HAVE A LARGE SURGE, NETFLIX SAYS THEY WILL GET THE RIGHTS TO YOUNG JUSTICE AND MAKE A SEASON 3 or EVEN A SHORT ONE HOUR AND A HALF LONG MOVIE! LOOK IT UP IF YOU DONT BELIEEV ME!**

Wow. It's been long hasn't it? Sorry for the lack of updates. I've lost my love for this story. It's literally terrible compared to what I write in Wattpad and Quotev now a days. So, this story is being revived and revamped to fit it better.

As much as I love Scarlet, she's the one is a one dimensional character whose background I do not think much of. I had her poorly written not to mention she had so many Mary Sue traits/clinches. I wrote her when I was 11 years old. I'm 15 now. I copied a lot of my chapters from other stories when I was young. I feel terrible and I know it was wrong

Now, Id like to announce that I will be recreating Scarlet and her backstory. The story will be replusihed as being called Lupa. Scarlet will become a biracial character born from African American and Russian descent. This time, Scarlet will look her ethic background. She will also become the protege of Vixen and there will be no relation to Black Canary. Her home city will become Detroit like Vixen.

So what do you think? Like the idea that I had after all these years?

also, since I will publish this story, who should her love interest be? Kid Flash? Superbly? Aqualad? Or should it still be Robin? You tell me in the commend bellow!


	30. Chapter 30: Lupa

It's out! The first chapter of Lupa has been published. I am still going to keep my Red Riding hood series around because it reminds me of my roots. Who knows, maybe one day I will be reviving this saga and keeping the pairing and backstory?

Please check out Lupa and remember, YOUNG JUSTICE S3! WATCH OF NETFLIX AND SIGN PETITIONS!


End file.
